Of Greatness and Grandeur
by deadly-ambition
Summary: A story of two individuals and what they will sacrifice for a chance at greatness and grandeur. What will happen when the fox ventures into the serpent's den? Set in the mid-1940s, beginning in Tom Riddle's 6th year at Hogwarts. Starts off slow but builds to action/drama. I have great plans for this one; it's a whirlwind adventure. Features Riddle x OC.
1. And so it begins

AN: This story is the product of years of daydreaming and contemplation. It's the first fanfiction I've every written, and I'm hoping to do justice to the characters that have been constant presences in my thoughts for the past few years.

It's a tale of intrigue and adventure, and features a dark Tom Riddle and the woman who both fascinates and enrages him. Eventually the plot will provide backstory to/explains some events that happen in the books (years after this story is set).

Review are greatly appreciated. Happy reading.

* * *

"A toast to Katarina Markova, because if anything can surpass the beauty of Prague on a summer evening, it is her." Grindelwald beamed down at her, smelling rather strongly of wine. For a man with ambitions to rule the wizarding world, Gellert Grindelwald was truly incapable of holding his liquor.

The surrounding wizards raised their glasses, always quick to agree with anything said by their leader. _Sycophants and fools, the lot of them,_ thought Katarina, smiling indulgently at Grindelwald. "You flatter me."

"Only because you are deserving of the flattery," he said, slurring slightly. With a less-than-charming smile, he brought her hand to his lips. Katarina longed to wipe away the moisture left by his mouth, but resisted.

Sipping a glass of champagne handed to her by one of Grindelwald's ever-present admirers, Katarina allowed herself to be steered around the party. As Grindelwald proudly introduced her to his most important followers, she couldn't help but feel like a new and beautiful toy in a child's collection. _Better to be shown off than cast aside, I suppose._

With Grindelwald occupied by some new arrival to the party, Katarina allowed herself to take in the splendor of the gathering. Prague truly was a beautiful city, and the party overlooked the Vltava River. A thousand floating candles shone golden light over the gathered party-goers, all of whom wore their finest robes. With gold curtains, furniture, and champagne trays, the ballroom looked like it could have been belonged to King Midas. Restraint was not one of Grindelwald's strengths. In fact, it was beginning to seem to Katarina that Grindelwald's magical aptitude was his only strength.

Grindelwald's booming voice interrupted her thoughts. "Katarina, here is someone you simply must meet."

The person in question appeared to be a dark-haired wizard who had approached the group. He was tall and pale, with dark green eyes and high cheekbones. He appeared handsome and elegant, but it was his youth that caused him to stand out among the other guests. The boy couldn't have been older than Katarina, who had recently had her seventeenth birthday.

"Katarina Markova, meet Tom Riddle. Tom has been doing great things in Britain for my cause. He's started a recruitment program out of Hogwarts, and thinks he'll have several bright students ready to join our forces within the year. Truly incredible for one so young," said Grindelwald.

Tom bowed his head and smiled politely "What I lack in years I make up for in devotion, sir".

Katarina inwardly rolled her eyes at Tom's blatant insincerity, but Grindelwald did not appear to notice in his drunken state.

"Glad to hear it!" Grindelwald roared, seemingly having no sense of his own volume. He leaned conspiratorially towards Tom, who leaned away as much as he could without offending the older wizard. "I'm going to give you some advice, my boy, from an older wizard to a younger one. If you want to do great things in this life, stay away from women like Katarina. There's nothing like love of a woman to cause you to stray from your path."

Katarina laughed indulgently. "Please, Gellert, you make me sound like some sort of temptress."

"I can't fault you for your loveliness, my dear!" Grindelwald laughed and turned towards Tom. "All I'm saying is that a month ago I was wresting control from magical governments across Europe, and now all I want to do is throw parties to show her off!" He laughed loudly, throwing an arm around Katarina.

"I'll be sure to remember that, sir." Tom said mildly.

"Yes, yes, good stuff." It was quite clear that Grindelwald was now distracted, having seen some other new arrival. "Looks like Ernest Yaxley's over there! If I'm in luck he'll have brought some of his excellent firewhiskey… Tom, I can count on you to look after Katarina for a while, can't I?"

"With pleasure, sir." Tom replied.

"Good lad." Grindelwald rushed off in Yaxley's direction, without a backward glance.

A moment of silence followed as Katarina and Tom each examined the other. Tom's eyes swept over Katarina's floor-length gown, which shimmered like gold in the light of the candles overhead and hugged the contours of her body. A golden locket hung around her neck, obscured by her long hair hanging in mahogany curls around her face. Finally, his dark green eyes met her golden brown ones, which looked on at him in evident amusement.

Katarina spoke first. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Riddle. Gellert's spoken very highly of you."

The young man's answering smile verged on a smirk. "I hope I live up to expectations."

"Personally, I'm hoping you'll exceed them." The young witch and wizard paused, each smiling at the other as if to say, _this should be fun_. "Do you dance, Mr. Riddle?"

"Not if I can avoid it." He admitted.

"Would you like to get some air then? I know a balcony with a lovely view of the Vltava."

"Certainly, Miss Markova." Tom offered his arm, and lead Katarina off the dance floor.

* * *

Tom leaned against the cold stone wall of the old castle, a glass of champagne in one hand, watching Katarina as she perched precariously on the balcony's railing. In the moonlight, the bright shimmering of her dress had faded into a subtler glimmer, and her hair appeared near-black against her skin, which appeared almost as pale as his own in the moonlight.

"So what brings you all the way to Prague tonight, Mr. Riddle? Surely they have parties in England." Katarina queried, crossing one leg over the other.

"Grindelwald offered to introduce me to some of his allies. Opportunities like that don't come along all that often, so I told him I wouldn't miss it for the world. And please, call me Tom."

"Very well, Tom" Katarina let the name roll of her tongue, as if she were tasting it. "But if someone offers you the world, I suggest you take it. That offer's even rarer, and altogether more valuable."

Tom laughed, and nodded in agreement. "I suppose that's why all these people are here tonight. Everyone wants a slice of the world, myself included."

Katarina raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised by your honesty; most of Grindelwald's supporters profess their deep and undying devotion to his cause."

"Well, if he asks, you can tell him I waxed poetic on the joys of magical blood-cleansing." Tom said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to be careful who you're talking to?" Katarina asked.

"Something tells me you aren't one of the typical fools and flatterers found at parties like these." He countered. "Besides, I'd rather get my slice of the world directly, rather than waiting to be tossed the scraps."

"Aren't you a bit young for such ambitions?" asked Katarina, placing her empty champagne glass on the railing.

"Aren't you a bit young to be at this party on the arm of one of the most powerful dark wizards in the world?"

"Fair point." They eyed each other with a mixture of approval and apprehension.

Tom spoke first, driven by curiosity "Where are you from, Katarina? Near Prague?"

Katarina responded guardedly. "Opava. It's east of Prague. Why do you ask?"

"Your English. It's better than I'd expect, and I'd hazard a guess that you're exaggerating your accent, and could hide it entirely if you so chose." Tom looked expectantly at Katarina, waiting for her response.

Katarina's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're very observant. My parents had hopes that I would marry into an English wizarding family. They took steps to ensure I'd be prepared to do so, including instruction in English."

Tom looked as if he was about to respond, but was interrupted by the arrival of a lanky young man on the balcony. "Katarina! I must speak with you immediately!" He spoke with a thick accent, and appeared somewhat panicked, his hand running nervously through his hair.

"Certainly, Josef. You'll have to excuse me for a moment, Tom." Katarina followed Josef into the hallway, leaving Tom on the balcony.

Josef began to speak immediately. "Katarina, something has happened –"

"Not here, Josef!" Katarina hushed the worried wizard, leading him further down the hall. They entered a storage room, full of oak cases of wine and spirits.

"Katarina, we must leave immediately," said Josef fervently once the door was shut.

Katarina remained calm. "What's happened? Tell me everything."

"Someone has informed the Ministry of Grindelwald's whereabouts. Over a hundred wizards are headed here now to capture Grindelwald and everyone else they can. Albus Dumbledore is leading the attack!" Josef paused, looking worriedly at Katarina.

"Do you think they will succeed?" Katarina asked hurriedly.

Josef replied gravely "My guess is that they will."

"Who else knows of this?" Katarina asked intently.

Josef replied in hushed tones. "No one. I came directly to you, as soon as I heard the news from my cousin at the Ministry. But don't worry, Katarina. I'll keep you safe. I've made arrangements for a safe house in Poland; a friend's country home."

"Excellent." Katarina smiled broadly. "I knew your connections at the Ministry would be valuable. Unfortunately Josef, I cannot simply run away with you. As you know, I am a girl of great ambition. I have other plans, and the success of those plans relies on not leaving any loose ends."

Josef looked confusedly at Katarina. "Katarina, you are not making any sense. We've planned for this possibility! We planned to stay together! I thought…I thought you loved me."

Katerina looked at Josef with the smile of a predator about to pounce. "You thought that because that's what I wanted you to think, Josef. Don't feel poorly. If Gellert Grindelwald fell for my act, it's not at all surprising that someone as pathetic as you would as well."

"Why are you being this way, Katarina? We need to leave, now!" Josef cried.

"I'm sorry, Josef. Was I not clear?" Katarina drew her wand and pointed it at the wizard. "I'm going to kill you."

* * *

Tom waited only a few minutes before following Katarina and Josef into the hall. He was never one to let secrets lie, and Josef's frantic demeanor seemed to indicate that he had some clandestine information to unload. Tom walked a few steps down the hall towards the storage room Katarina and Josef had entered. He drew his wand to perform an eavesdropping charm, but stopped in his tracks as he saw a flash of green light around the base of the door, followed by the dull thud of something soft and heavy hitting the floor. A few moments later, Katarina exited the room alone, looking just as composed as she had when she entered it.

"Where's your friend?" Tom asked provocatively, glancing at the wand still held in Katarina's hand.

Katerina shut the heavy oak door behind her and turned to face Tom. "Josef's been a bit inconvenienced; he had to leave the party early."

"He was inconvenienced, or he became inconvenient?" Tom smirked.

"I have no idea what you mean." Katarina half-smiled, and although it was difficult to tell in the dim torchlight of the hall, Tom could have sworn she winked at him.

Katarina continued, "Unfortunately, I'm going to be have to leave the party early as well. It was nice to meet you Tom, and that's not something I can say sincerely of many people."

"I wish you wouldn't go so soon. You seem to grow more intriguing as the night goes on. " Tom said pointedly.

Katarina laughed. "I really do have to go. I will say this though, Tom, because I like you… Don't stay for dessert."

"Is that a warning?" Tom said, suddenly serious.

"It's a piece of advice. Do with it what you will." With that, Katarina turned on her heel and apparated out of the castle with a sharp crack. Tom stood for a moment staring at the spot where she had been. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash followed by screams in the main ballroom. The harsh cacophony of an erupting battle reached his ears, prompting him to take Katarina's advice and quickly apparate from the hallway. For once, someone seemed to know more than he did.


	2. Game on

**Chapter 2**

Tom Riddle's summer break had not gone according to plan. By September, he intended to be an active leader in Grindelwald's campaign, making powerful and wealthy connections that would be useful after Hogwarts graduation. Of course, Tom had no intention of letting Grindelwald remain in power for long, but even he was willing to admit that it is considerable easier to seize control of an existing regime than to build one from the ground up.

Instead, he sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall reading a Daily Prophet headline pronouncing that Grindelwald had been defeated, and many of his associates captured, at a castle in Prague overlooking the Vltava River. And with that oh-so-lovely news, a plan that was months in the making was laid to ruin, and Tom's mood ruined with it.

His brooding was interrupted by a simpering voice. "What do you think, Riddle? Are any of these sad looking first years worthy of joining the noble house of Slytherin?"

Riddle looked up from his paper to see Adeline Greengrass waiting expectantly for his answer. He was spared having to respond by Orion Black reaching across the table and smacking her on the shoulder. "Watch it, Addie, my little sister's up there!"

"I wouldn't spread that around, Orion. Might hurt her reputation before she's even been sorted." Celeste Greengrass smirked at Orion before winking conspiratorially at her twin sister. The Greengrass twins had the light green eyes and pale skin typical of their family. Both had stick-straight blonde hair that hung to their narrow shoulders, framing angular faces with thin lips. The twins were beautiful, but it was a harsh beauty.

Orion laughed good-naturedly and shrugged his broad shoulders. "You know, it would be easier to tell the two of you apart if you didn't agree on everything all the time."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "It's not our fault you're so easily confused," she said. "Besides, having an identical twin makes it a lot easier to skip class."

Riddle was not in the mood for their meaningless banter this morning.

"Celeste." Riddle said quietly, folding up his newspaper and putting it down in front of him. With a single word, the attention of every Slytherin at the table was turned towards him. Riddle gave a pointed look towards the front of the hall, where Headmaster Dippet was tottering towards a podium.

Conversation in the Great Hall died down as the other students realized Dippet was preparing to speak.

Headmaster Dippet nervously shuffled a messy pile of notes in his hands, and cleared his throat twice.

"Good evening, students! I don't wish to keep you from your dinners any longer than I must, and so I shall keep my announcements as brief as possible. I am sure by now you have all heard the good news about Grindelwald's defeat in Prague. It is with great pride that I announce that Professor Dumbledore himself duelled with Grindelwald and is responsible for his capture."

With this, the Great Hall exploded in a roar of students' voices as rumours flew about Dumbledore's role in Grindelwald's defeat. Riddle continued to face the podium, eyes narrowing slightly before regaining his usual composure. Of course Dumbledore was involved. The old coot was constantly sticking his crooked nose where it didn't belong.

"Students! Students!" Dippet waited for the noise to subside. "While Grindelwald's defeat is indeed a great relief, and should be celebrated, we must take care not to forget the tragedies that occurred in this dark time." Grindelwald paused soberly, and gathered himself before continuing on.

"The sorting shall begin momentarily, and I trust that all new students will be welcomed into their houses with open arms. After dinner, prefects will escort all students back to their respective dormitories." Dippet paused as though having forgotten something. "Oh, yes…Although Hogwarts does not usually accept transfer students, this year's events certainly qualify as unusual circumstances. As such, we do have one additional new student entering her sixth year, so please be welcoming. May the sorting begin!"

Once again, noise erupted in the Great Hall as students in every house discussed who this new transfer student might be. Necks craned towards the mass of first years at the front of the hall, but no older student was visible.

Orion whistled. "Wonder who the new kid is?"

"Yeah, you and everyone else here." Charles Avery chimed in, leaning forward in his chair.

"I just hope she's easy. All the girls in this house are too uptight," said Abraxas Malfoy smugly.

Charles snorted. "Maybe with you. I'm doing just fine." He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Victoria Carrow blushed beet red, and glared daggers at Charles. "Could you please not discuss our private concerns at the dinner table?"

Charles raised his hands in mock-defense, gesturing at a ring on his finger. "Hey, we're engaged, right? Don't worry, babe, your virtue's still intact."

Abraxas snickered and glanced over at Victoria. "If you ever get tired of that particular virtue, though, you know you to call."

Charles and Victoria both seemed ready to kill Abraxas, but Riddle silenced them with a look. Normally he allowed his followers to behave like normal students when not carrying out his orders or attending a meeting, but today his black mood left no room for frivolity.

"The Sorting's begun. We should get ready to welcome the new Slytherin students," Riddle said, and the table fell silent once again.

As the parade of first year students approached the Sorting Hat one by one, a handful of nervous looking students joined the Slytherin table to thunderous applause. Orion Black clapped his sister Lucretia on the back as she walked to the end of the Slytherin table to join the other first years. Eventually all the first-year students had been sorted, and faces turned expectantly towards the front, waiting for the transfer student to appear.

The witch in charge of the Sorting paused before announcing her name. "Katherine Morrigan!"

From behind the staff table appeared the mysterious new student, striding purposefully towards the chair on which the Sorting Hat was placed. The girl was of average height, with long brown hair falling in perfectly coiffed waves past her shoulders. Elegantly arched eyebrows framed dark brown eyes flecked with gold, and the hint of a smile played at the corner of her full lips, which were painted cherry red. Reaching the chair, the girl picked up the Sorting Hat, and sat down daintily, crossing one leg over the other before placing the hat on her head. A hush came over the students in the Great Hall as they assessed this new arrival, and waited to hear which of the houses would be receiving a new member.

With everyone's attention on the sorting, no one witnessed Riddle's jaw drop in surprise for what may have been the first time in his life. His thoughts began racing a mile a minute, because he had seen this girl before. She may be using a new name, but Katarina Markova had come to Hogwarts.

* * *

The Sorting Hat had only been on Katherine's head for a few seconds when it opened its hat-brim mouth to cry: "Slytherin!"

The Sorting Hat's announcement broke the silence that had settled across the Great Hall. There was a brief pause, before the Slytherins erupted in applause, thrilled to have the excitement of a new student awarded to their house.

Katherine Morrigan placed the hat back on the chair, and began to saunter towards the Slytherin table, looking as if she owned the place. She stopped at the head of the table, where Tom Riddle sat surrounded by some of the other sixth and seventh year Slytherin students, placed a hand on her hip, and waited.

Abraxas broke the brief silence. "Welcome to Slytherin, where the great get greater and the weak don't last a week." His smile was half-welcome, half-challenge.

Katherine raised an eyebrow, the corners of her lips curling into an amused smile. "Well, I'm not sure if I can get any greater, but I'll try to find room for improvement," she said.

Riddle had closed his mouth by this point, and regained his usual mask of polite indifference. Inside, however, his thoughts were spinning. Katarina, or Katherine as she was calling herself, spoke with a perfect English accent. Riddle had predicted she might be able to do so at Grindelwald's party. What he had not predicted, however, is that she might follow him to England. What in Merlin's name could she be doing here?

Katherine's clever remark hung in the air for a moment, before Orion broke out in a laugh. "I think she's going to fit right in here!"

"Here, Katherine, sit next to me. " Adeline had gestured for Charles to move down a seat to make room. He did so without protest, looking glad to get to sit next to the new girl. Katherine took the offered seat, sweeping her pleated uniform skirt under her.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Adeline began gesturing around the table. "I'm Adeline Greengrass, and this is my sister, Celeste. Across from you are Orion Black and Abraxas Malfoy. The idiots playing exploding snap at the end are Antonin Dolohov and Thaddeus Lestrange. Next to you is Charles Avery, and next to him is his fiancée, Victoria Carrow."

Adeline paused for a moment, before looking towards the head of the table with a kind of deference. "And that's Riddle. He's Head Boy."

Katherine smiled knowingly at Riddle, whose dark green eyes remained fixed on her as she turned her gaze towards the rest of the table. "Thank you for the introductions, Adeline. It's a pleasure to meet all of you; I've heard great things about the house of Slytherin."

Katherine was pleased, although not surprised, that the Slytherins seemed so taken with her. Her behaviour was always calculated to induce a positive response from those around her, and her appearance was carefully assembled to suggest both confidence and warmth. Katherine knew she was skilled in the arts of manipulation and politics; you had to be to make it at Grindelwald's court. So while some of the Slytherins welcoming behaviour may be an act, it seemed likely that at least the boys' behaviour was genuine.

Riddle continued to stare relentlessly at the new addition to the table. Although his face continued to smile politely, there was a barely perceptible tightness in his jaw that wasn't there a few minutes before. "We're honoured to have you join our house, Miss…Morrigan was it?"

"Yes, Katherine Morrigan. I didn't hear your first name, Mr. Riddle," said Katherine inquiringly.

"Riddle is fine," he said, continuing to stare.

"Well, I've never been one to shy away from a good Riddle." Katherine laughed to ease the building tension. It was neither the time, nor the place for a fight. That would come later, Katherine was sure.

"I've heard that one a few times before. You should really get some original material." Riddle seemed to have regained his composure, flashing a warm and relaxed smile in response to Katherine's joke. It appeared Katherine was not the only Slytherin who could control her outward appearance.

"To be fair, I _have_ just arrived. Give me at least an hour before I break out my quality material," said Katherine.

"Speaking of just arriving, you're going to need someone to show you around the castle. I'd be more than happy to help." Abraxas offered, leaning across the table towards her.

"Brax, don't you think someone who actually attends their classes should show her around?" said Orion, the corners of his mouth quirking into a smile.

"Yeah, Orion, I agree. Makes me the perfect man for the job," said Charles smugly, earning him a scathing look from Victoria, who didn't appreciate how eager he sounded at the prospect of playing tour guide to Katherine.

Katherine looked up through her lashes at the boys sitting across from her. "I'm flattered to have so many kind offers." She paused, resting her chin lightly on the back of her hand. "How will I _ever_ choose?"

Just then the feast appeared before them on the table. Plates were piled high with dozens of sizzling dishes, from herb-rubbed steaks to bouillabaisse and everything in between. Ornate silver pitchers contained a myriad of drinks, into one of which Abraxas had already begun emptying the contents of a flask.

Katherine looked with satisfaction at the many Slytherin faces turned her way. "Between such a warm welcome and this good-looking food, I think I'm bound to have a lot of fun here this year. Wouldn't you agree, Riddle?"

Riddle helped himself to a steak, stabbing it rather more firmly than was necessary. "I certainly hope you have an _interesting_ stay here at Hogwarts, Miss Morrigan." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. It was clear that Riddle would be more than happy to ensure that her time at Hogwarts was anything but boring.

"Please, call me Katherine," she said, not one to back down when threatened.

"To Katherine, the newest addition to our fine house!" Abraxas toasted, raising his goblet of punch and whatever he had added from the flask.

The other Slytherins echoed his cheer, raising their goblets high. A moment later, Riddle followed suit, holding her gaze as he raised his goblet slowly in Katherine's direction, as if to say: " _Game on."_


	3. Fox in the Hen House

The walk to the dungeons took longer than usual due to the first years tripping over themselves as they twisted their necks trying to see all of Hogwarts at once. At one point, Gareth Nott was so distracted by the Bloody Baron's sudden appearance that he walked directly into a suit of armour. Riddle gave a small sigh before waving his wand in a non-verbal _reparo_ , quickly re-assembling the fallen suit.

With all he had to think about, Riddle had very little patience left over for incompetent first year students. Still, the Head Boy had responsibilities, and he had an image to maintain.

An image that could be potentially destroyed by Katarina Markova, if she decided to start telling people that she and Riddle had met before, at a gathering of Grindelwald's followers. Of course, it was unlikely that she would share that information, considering she would also incriminate herself in the process.

But how could he be certain she would behave logically? He had no idea why she was even at Hogwarts, much less whether she was a rational-decision maker. The girl was an enigma, and Riddle hated enigmas. He glanced furtively over his shoulder at the older students trailing behind.

"I'm beginning to think you're leading me on a wild goose chase, boys," Katherine teased, crossing her arms. "Surely it's not much further?"

"I would never lead you astray, Miss Morrigan," said Abraxas in mock-sincerity, taking Katherine's arm in his.

"It's just around the corner," Orion added helpfully, tagging along on Katherine's other side.

Walking behind them, Victoria slid a possessive arm around Charles' waist. He slung his arm casually over her shoulders.

Riddle approached a stone wall at the end of the hallway, and turned around, raising a hand to command the attention of the gathering crowd of students. "Listen up, Slytherins! The password for entry to the dormitory is 'Wolf's Bane.' If you forget the password, you may come to me, or another of the older students, for assistance. If you forget a second time, we will be considerably less likely to help you. You have to prove your worth in this House; no one will pull your weight for you."

Riddle turned to face the wall and quietly said the password. The wall slid apart, stone by stone, revealing a passageway into a dimly lit room beyond. Riddle strode through the entrance, followed by the gaggle of first year students. The rest of the younger students filed through, with the sixth and seventh year students bringing up the rear.

Katherine entered the Slytherin dorm last, having been delayed by her bantering with Abraxas and Orion. She surveyed the room, taking in the silver candlesticks and dark cherry-wood tables, bedecked with ornate carvings. Two staircases twisted upwards into the darkness, on either side of the main sitting area. In the back wall of this area, a fire flickered steadily behind an iron grate, it's warm light illuminating the faces of the first year students, who stood gathered around Riddle. Couches surrounded the group, filled with 6th and 7th year students, while the younger years crowded behind, forced to stand. It was clear that seniority held power in Slytherin.

"The staircase on the left leads to the girls' dormitory. Your room will have your name written on the door; one of the perks of Slytherin is that we each get our own room," said Orion helpfully. "And one of the house elves has probably placed your Slytherin uniform in your room by now."

Katherine was about to thank Orion when she was distracted by Adeline Greengrass, who was standing by one of the couches, frantically waving and hopping up and down.

Still arm-in-arm, Abraxas led Katherine in Adeline's direction. "We'd better get over there before she over-exerts herself," he smirked. Orion followed the pair, taking a few jogging steps to catch up.

Adeline shooed a pair of younger students off one end of the couch, clearing room. "What took you so long? Riddle's about to give the welcome speech to the first years," she said.

"That would be my fault. I was distracted by the excellent company," Katherine smiled apologetically, taking her seat on the couch. Abraxas sat next to her, with Orion perching on the arm of the couch. Celeste, Charles and Victoria were already seated on another nearby couch, while Antonin and Thaddeus had each scored one of the plush armchairs.

Gradually the voices in the common room dropped to a murmur, and then faded away entirely. Riddle stood in front of the fire, waiting for all eyes to face him.

"Congratulations on being sorted into the noble house of Slytherin. The Sorting Hat placed you in this house because it saw in you the seeds of greatness. It saw the potential to accomplish magnificent aims, and the ambition and cunning to achieve this potential. You should be proud to join the ranks of a house that has produced some of history's most successful witches and wizards. Among you may be this generation's most fearsome dueller, or most talented healer. Standing next to you may be a future Quidditch world champion, or expert botanist." Riddle waited, as the students glanced sidelong at their peers.

"Of course, not all of you will be so lucky. It is the nature of success that few can achieve it, while many remain entrenched in mediocrity, endlessly jealous of superior witches and wizards. In the other houses, these mediocre students will be comforted and coddled, encouraged to believe that this stagnancy is acceptable. Make no mistake. Mediocrity will not be tolerated in Slytherin. If you fail, you fail not only yourself, but your House, and Salazar Slytherin himself," Riddle said sharply.

"When you climb the steps to your dormitory tonight, and drift off to sleep, consider this: while you sleep, at least one of your peers will be working to claw their way ahead of you in this world. Are you going to let them?" Riddle paused, relishing the slightly panicked looks of the first year students.

"Welcome to Slytherin," he said, and began pushing his way past the younger students towards the sixth and seventh years at the back. As he approached the couch, Abraxas and Orion stood up like two soldiers standing to attention.

"Well, I think that speech probably scared them enough to keep them in line," said Abraxas, half-jokingly. "Hopefully this year's lot won't ruin our five year streak of House cup victories."

"It really was a great speech, Riddle," Adeline piped up, leaning forward from her spot on the couch.

Charles appeared from the crowd of younger students. "Yeah, Riddle, it was one for the ages," he said, flopping down onto the couch next to Adeline.

"It's important to make clear to the first years how things operate in Slytherin as soon as possible," said Riddle, earning knowing looks from the older students around him. Riddle looked at Katherine. "What did you think of my speech, Katherine? I hope I made it clear that some people may find Hogwarts to be a rather challenging environment."

To Katherine, the threat couldn't have been clearer if Riddle had pointed his wand at her throat. Although her chest felt tight, she raised her gaze to meet his, holding steady eye contact. "Not to worry, Riddle. I have always been the kind of person who relishes a challenge."

Riddle looked sharply at her. "Some challenges are best left undisturbed"

Just then a young blonde girl appeared, perhaps in 4th or 5th year. She was clutching a textbook to her chest, and nervously shuffling her weight from side to side. "Um…Tom? Hi, I don't know if you remember me, but –"

"Jaqueline Carrow, isn't it? You dropped your books outside the History of Magic classroom last year, and I helped you pick them up," Riddle smiled at the girl, suddenly sweet as honey.

The girl now appeared even more flustered knowing that Riddle remembered who she was. "Oh! Yeah…that's me. Thanks for that, again, by the way. It was really nice of you to help me."

"Jacqueline, was there something you needed?" Riddle prompted her gently.

"Yes, sorry! I was wondering if you might be able to help me with an ancient runes translation. I was supposed to finish it over the summer, but I got stuck, and then I forgot about it, and it's due tomorrow, and I really need to do well this year, and – "

"I'd be happy to help," said Riddle.

"Really? Wow! I mean, thank you…" Jacqueline blushed cherry red, and lifted a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind one ear.

"We could meet tomorrow afternoon in the common room if that works for you?" Tom inquired.

"Yes, of course! I'll be there," she said. Smiling broadly, Jacqueline retreated back from the circle of older students and climbed the steps to her dormitory.

Adeline sighed slightly, and brought a hand to her heart. "That was _so_ nice of you, Tom, to help a younger student like that."

Riddle smirked, clearly pleased with himself. "It's important to enable success among the younger students; you never know when their particular skill set will come in handy in the future. Speaking of which, Katherine and I should speak alone."

Riddle turned his gaze towards Katherine. "I have some advice to impart on you, given my position as Head Boy." Riddle's tone made it clear that no one else would be welcome at this conversation, and that attendance for Katherine was not optional.

Katherine brought a hand to her heart, mirroring Adeline's movement from a few moments before, but with a subtle note of mockery. "I would have loved to chat with you any other night, Riddle, but I'm just _so_ tired from the trip here and the feast, I'm going to have to decline." Katherine feigned a yawn, and rose from the couch.

As she walked past a seething Riddle on her way to the girls' dormitory, she paused to lean in close, placing a hand on his chest. Tilting her head upwards so that her lips were close enough to his ear that he could feel her hot breath, she murmured, "I'm no fool. We can talk tomorrow, in public."

Katherine gently pressed her lips against his cheek; an act so commonplace and casual in Europe, and startlingly forwards anywhere else. Riddle's breathing paused ever so slightly, and he remained very still.

Katherine turned towards the stairs, one hand lingering briefly on his chest before dropping to her side as she sauntered away. Halfway up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, Katherine cast a glance back over her shoulder. "Goodnight, everyone. Thank you for a lovely first night," she said. Turning back around to climb the remaining stairs, Katherine grinned with satisfaction. Several of the Slytherins were staring slack-jawed after her, while Riddle stood where she had left him, looking undecided between feeling angry or amused.

Once Katherine had disappeared up the stairs, Riddle stormed out of the common room, muttering something about having prefect duty under his breath.

Abraxas was the first to break the silence that followed. "Well, that's certainly a first. A girl who refuses an offer to spend time alone with Riddle, and then kisses him goodnight…" he marvelled, seeming equally confused and impressed.

"It's not as though he kissed her back," huffed Adeline, crossing her arms and sinking back into the couch.

Abraxas reached over and chucked her under the chin. "Relax, Addie. Riddle's not the type to fall head over heels for a beautiful girl. If he was, he'd be head over heels for you."

Adeline blushed, lips curving into a shy smile.

"Or for me!" Celeste piped up, resulting in a glare from her sister. Celeste shrugged. "Well, we do look alike."

Orion cleared his throat to get their attention. "As much fun as it is to debate Riddle's type, I think there may be something more important to discuss…" He ran one hand nervously through his thick black hair before continuing. "Someone needs to warn Katherine not to mess with Riddle, or she's not going to make it to the end of the week. We've all had six years to learn not to cross him; she's has no idea what he's capable of."

Charles learned forward on the other couch, resting his elbows on his knees. "Look, Katherine seems like a great girl and all, but what Riddle does with her is Riddle's business. I think we can all agree that interfering with Riddle's business normally doesn't go too well."

"Just let it be, Orion," Antonin chipped in from his armchair. Thaddeus nodded his agreement.

Orion sighed, and turned his palms upwards in surrender. "I guess she's on her own. I just hope she knows what she's doing."

AN: What do you think, does Katherine (or Katarina) know what she's doing? And how will her conversation with Riddle go tomorrow? Please review!


	4. Breakfast and Blood

**Breakfast and Blood**

Tom Riddle boasted a well-deserved reputation as an excellent student. One of the ways in which he had built this reputation was by being seen in the Common Room every morning, studying before breakfast. While Riddle found the course material laughably easy, the extra time could always be well-spent reading books from Hogwarts' extensive library. Of course, books on some of his darker interests had to be concealed, but a simple illusion charm did the trick nicely.

Currently, Riddle sat reading "Potions of Ill-Intent," although the cover stated "Healing Charms for Common Ailments." He had been in the Common Room even earlier than usual this morning, as he did not want to risk Katherine slipping out before his arrival. She had managed to avoid a confrontation the night before, but Riddle was determined to find out why she was at Hogwarts as soon as possible. Hogwarts was Riddle's domain, his kingdom, his empire, and he intended to maintain a strict border policy.

Adeline's shrill voice interrupted Riddle's thoughts. "Merlin! Have they changed the uniform?"

"If they have, I am so getting the new one." Celeste said determinedly.

A lower, more melodic voice joined that of the twins. "Actually, I just altered the uniform a bit. I can show you how, if you'd like."

Riddle looked up towards the girls' dormitory. Katherine had appeared at the top of the stairs in her new Slytherin uniform, one hand resting lightly on the railing. A charcoal grey pleated skirt hung to her knees, ever so slightly shorter than those of the other Slytherin girls. On the top, she wore a crisp white blouse that came in at the waist to show off her curves. The sleeves were long, but rolled up to her elbows, revealing a delicate gold bracelet around one wrist. Under the blouse's stiff collar, a silver and green striped tie revealed her Slytherin membership.

Her dark brown hair hung in luxurious curls past her shoulders, which bounced gently as she began walking down the stairs. Her lips were painted cherry red, without the slightest hint of a smudge, and her eyebrows arched elegantly above chestnut brown eyes flecked with gold. Although it had been evident the night before that Katherine was a pretty girl, the light of day made clear that her beauty was not commonplace. She was beautiful in a manner that was more often observed in paintings or described in poetry than seen in real life. The result was simultaneously enchanting and unsettling.

Riddle closed his book, without taking his gaze off of Katherine. She continued to chat with the Greengrass twins as she descended the stairs, listing some of the changes she'd made to the Slytherin uniform.

He stood as she approached, leaving his book on the green velvet couch, and offering Katherine his arm. "I thought I could escort you to breakfast, Miss Morrigan."

She linked arms with him, smiling graciously. "Of course, Mr. Riddle. But please, call me Katherine. If I have to ask again, I'll be terribly put out with you." She pouted playfully, eyes sparkling.

Riddle remained stiffly polite, not responding to her flirtation. "Certainly, Katherine. I'd hate to make you feel uncomfortable here at Hogwarts." While his tone sounded sincere, he held her gaze just a moment too long, suggesting that perhaps he _would_ enjoy making her feel uncomfortable.

The pair began walking towards the exit of the common room. Celeste and Adeline began to follow a few steps behind, but paused as Riddle turned around abruptly.

"Celeste, Adeline, as much as I would enjoy the pleasure of your company this morning, I think you'd better stay in the common room until the others are ready for breakfast," Riddle said smoothly. "I'd hate for them to think they'd been abandoned."

Adeline furrowed her brows slightly. "But they could just join us in the Great Hall, couldn't they?"

Celeste nodded her agreement. "It's not like they won't know where to find us."

In an instant, Riddle's carefully composed mask of charm slipped away, revealing a much more menacing expression. "I believe I asked you to stay here," he said, in a voice as cold as ice.

Adeline and Celeste glanced at each other, before looking at their feet.

"Yes, of course, Riddle," Celeste said meekly. Adeline continued to look down.

"And you Adeline? I trust you will be staying with your sister?" Riddle said with a smirk, clearly relishing his power over the twins.

"Yes, my – …" Adeline froze for a moment, panic flashing across her face. "Yes, Riddle," she said nervously.

Riddle's eyes were briefly clouded with rage, before he appeared to put the feeling aside, placing a hand on Katherine's back and leading her out the Common Room. "Come, Katherine. We have much to discuss."

* * *

The walk to the Great Hall proceeded largely in silence. Katherine made one attempt to begin a conversation, but as soon as she did, Riddle snapped, "not here," and continued to guide her rapidly through the halls of Hogwarts.

At one point, Riddle moved to enter a passageway behind a statue, but Katherine refused to enter. "A _public_ place, remember?" she reminded him.

Riddle sighed in exasperation, but took the longer route throughout the main halls, in which several students and professors were walking. His hand remained firmly planted at the small of her back, as he forcibly guided her through the many twists and turns of the castle.

Eventually they arrived at the doors of the Great Hall. Due to the early hour, only a few Ravenclaw students were in the hall, eating an early breakfast while poring over books. Riddle finished his promenade with Katherine at the Slytherin table, which remained completely empty save the two of them, and a handful of younger students at the far end of the table. Riddle took his usual at the top the table, and Katherine sat across from him, crossed one leg over the other and rested her chin in one hand, waiting for Riddle to speak.

A brief silence ensued, before Riddle broke it with a sharp question. "Well, why are you here?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow, a slight smile playing at her lips. "Well, unless I've been terribly misguided, Hogwarts is a school of magic," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Durmstrang's reputation has been considerably damaged by its association with Grindelwald. Hogwarts is thus my best option in terms of education."

Riddle's eyes burned holes into hers. "Do you really expect me to believe that you're simply here for the classes?" he asked in clipped tones. "You show up at Hogwarts just few weeks after being introduced to me at Grindelwald's castle. Doesn't that timing seem a little suspect?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Why do you _think_ I'm here, Riddle? Please, enlighten me as to the great conspiracy you think I'm involved in."

Riddle paused for a moment, eyes searching Katherine's face and sizing her up. "I think you followed me here. When Grindelwald's ship went down, you were left adrift and looked for the nearest lifeboat. Since Grindelwald had mentioned my recruitment program at Hogwarts, coming here probably seemed like a good option."

Katherine scoffed, flipping her hair to one side. "As much as I appreciate your nautical metaphors, Riddle, I know almost nothing about you. Why in the world would I follow you to another country?"

Riddle's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure yet," he admitted, "but I intend to find out. To begin with, what is your real name? Katherine or Katarina? Or something else entirely?"

"What would you like it to be?" she inquired tartly.

At this, Riddle finally snapped. Quick as a snake, his hand darted across the table, grapping Katherine's wrist. She gasped, and her head jerked jarringly in the absence of its resting place.

Riddle bent her wrist backwards towards the table, causing Katherine to grimace in pain. He smiled chillingly. "Tell me again, darling, what's your name?"

She looked at him furiously, be never the less responded to his question. "Katarina," she spat.

Riddle continued to hold her wrist in its painfully bent position with one hand, and reached across the table with the other to tuck a strand of hair behind Katherine's ear. "Thank you, Katarina," he said calmly. "I now know two things about you. The first is your name." His fingers moved past her ear, trailing along the side of her neck, his thumb lingering threateningly at her pulse point.

"The second is that you think that because you're beautiful, you are untouchable, and that you'll always get your way." He spoke almost lovingly, his free hand moving to stroke her face gently, before cupping her chin with a firm grasp.

"But you are wrong about that. You see, this is my domain, and here, your impertinence is going to get you into trouble." He gave her wrist a final rough jerk towards the table before letting it go, and sitting back in his chair with the smirk of a man who's just made his point.

Katherine's other hand flew to her wrist, where it rubbed at the sore joint. Through gritted teeth, she managed a wan smile. "Oh, I count on it."

Riddle's smirk faltered and fell away, leaving a look of slight confusion on his face.

Katherine continued, voice shaking slightly, but growing stronger with every word. "You see, with trouble comes excitement, and with excitement comes change, and with change comes opportunity. And I will always take advantage of an opportunity."

"Is that why you're here?" he hissed. "You see Hogwarts as some sort of opportunity?" She was absolutely maddening, speaking in meaningless prose, never giving a straight answer to a question. She reminded Riddle a bit of himself.

"No, Riddle," she said. "I see _you_ as an opportunity."'

Riddle's dark green eyes widened slightly, but before he could respond, the remaining 6th and 7th year Slytherins trooped into the Great Hall. He began to fix himself a mug of coffee, resolving to continue his conversation with Katherine as soon as possible.

Abraxas and Orion entered first, taking their usual seats next to Riddle. Further down the table, Antonin Dolohov and Thaddeus Lestrange took seats across from each other, and the Greengrass twins slid into the seats next to them.

Victoria Carrow began to complain loudly that Katherine was in her seat, but Riddle silenced her with a sharp look, not wanting Katherine to move out of his sight. Charles motioned for Victoria to take the seat on his other side. She huffed, but took the seat, tossing her straight dark hair to one side.

Abraxas gave Katherine a once-over, taking his time as he ran his eyes over her. "Wow, new girl. That uniform is much improved when it's on you," he said lasciviously.

"Funny, _I'm_ much improved when it's off of me," said Katherine with a flirty wink.

Abraxas' jaw dropped slightly, and it took a moment before he remembered to close it again.

"Stop salivating, Abraxas," said Victoria sourly, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"You're looking at little green around the edges there, Vic," said Orion, reaching across the table to grab a piece of toast.

"Well, at least green's a Slytherin colour. Katherine looks a bit brown to me. Mud brown, to be precise," said Victoria, shooting a challenging look at Katherine.

Riddle slammed his mug of coffee down on the table, and all the older Slytherins turned to look at him. "Victoria," he said quietly, "Have I not told you before that such talk is not acceptable in public places? Show some decorum."

Victoria swallowed, and her eyes darted quickly from side to side. "Sorry, Riddle," she mumbled. "It's just that I've never heard of a wizarding family named Morrigan before."

Riddle sneered. "I'm sure there's many things you haven't heard of, Victoria. That doesn't make them appropriate topics for conversation."

Katherine, who had been watching the confrontation with mild interest, now smiled sweetly at Victoria. "I don't mind at all, Riddle. It's my pleasure to educate the poorly informed on matters of magical history." Katherine glanced at Victoria to make sure the verbal blow had met its mark, before continuing.

"Morrigan is the family name used by the British branch of the Markova family, a European pureblood family dating back at least twice as far as you own, Victoria."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "How do we know you aren't just making this up? I've never even heard of this Markova family."

Katherine lifted her chin. "Well, perhaps if your family had spent more time teaching you the history of wizarding families, and less time feeding your ego, we wouldn't be having this unfortunate conversation now."

Victoria gaped at Katherine, and looked at Charles for support. Unfortunately for her, he seemed to be fighting to suppress a laugh at her expense.

Katherine continued. "As things stand, perhaps Antonin may be of some assistance." She looked down the table towards the boy in question. "Is your family still in touch with their Eastern roots, Antonin?"

Antonin appeared startled that he was expected to speak. When he did speak, it was hesitantly. "Yes, my mother told me about the Markova family. But there was a terrible accident, a fire, a few years ago. She told me they died."

Katherine looked down at her plate, fingers playing at the gold chain of a necklace hidden beneath her shirt's collar. "Your mother wasn't wrong. There was an accident. While I was in town, something happened, some magic gone wrong. My father was always experimenting with new spells, though we warned him it was foolish. By the time I returned, our family home was burnt to the ground. My parents and younger sister died among the flames."

Silence followed, no one knowing how to respond to the darkness of the story and the tremor in Katherine's voice.

Eventually, Katherine spoke again, her voice having regained its usual rich smoothness. "If you doubt my identity, have Antonin send his mother an owl. My family knew the Dolohovs well; she would surely be aware that I remain alive and well. Now, that's enough of this heavy conversation. Who can tell me where my first class is located?"

Immediately, Abraxas, Orion and Charles all began to speak over one another, clamouring for Katherine's attention. The Slytherin table erupted into laughter and banter once more, and the darkness of the morning's earlier conversation was almost, but not quite, forgotten.

* * *

AN: Why is Katarina really at Hogwarts? What does she want with Riddle? And will she get it from him?

Please review! I would really appreciate it as this is my first piece of fanfiction. :)


	5. Devilishly Good Fun

AN: This story is gonna be a long one, so if you are wondering why the action is taking a while to pick-up, don't fret: it's coming, and it's coming soon. Keep reading, because in a couple more chapters, you'll have more twists and turns than you'll know what to do with!

As always, please please please review! I will love you forever if you do.

* * *

The rest of breakfast proceeded without incident, with conversation focusing mostly on the upcoming try-outs for the Quidditch house teams.

"I heard that Julian Fawley's mother bought him the new Cleansweep 5 for being made Ravenclaw prefect this year," said Avery, in between bites of scrambled eggs.

Abraxas looked unimpressed. "Who cares? I'll buy the whole team new brooms if that's what it takes to win."

"Are you on the team, Abraxas?" Katherine asked sweetly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"On it? I'm the Captain, gorgeous." He winked at her. "I'll be the one leading Slytherin to victory."

Orion scoffed. "You're not the only one on the team, you know." He pointed his thumb at his chest. "Keeper, here. Kind of an important position."

Charles spoke up. "Not to rain on your parade, but me and Brax are Chasers. We're the ones that actually win points for the team, making us more important." He leaned back in his chair, a smug look on his face. Abraxas emphatically nodded his approval.

Antonin shook his head. "By that logic, the Seeker would be the most important player, and now that Burke's graduated our Seeker's probably going to be some stupid 5th year. Thaddeus and I are the ones that keep the rest of you out of the hospital wing."

Katherine's eyebrows knit together slightly, as she looked at Antonin. "That would make the two of you the Beaters, correct?"

Abraxas laughed loudly. "Would you look at that? The new girl's drop-dead gorgeous, and a Quidditch fan!" He grinned roguishly at Katherine.

The return of the conversation's focus to Katherine seemed to capture Riddle's attention. Putting down his coffee, he ran the fingers of one hand through his dark hair, which immediately settled back into it's previous perfectly coiffed formation.

"We've spent quite enough time on this topic," he said curtly. "Quidditch is simply a game in which one aims to put one ball through a hoop, and catch another. It's a trivial distraction from more important matters."

"I couldn't agree more, Riddle," Victoria said in a simpering voice.

"Only because you don't understand the sport," muttered Charles darkly. Victoria sent him a withering glare in response.

Riddle arched an eyebrow, looking icily at Charles. "And what about me, Avery? Does my dislike of Quidditch also stem from a fundamental misunderstanding of the game?"

Charles paled and his jaw tightened. "Of course not, Riddle. I don't think you would misunderstand anything."

Riddle continued to fix Charles with his cold gaze, not willing to let his prey escape the trap so easily.

The tense moment was diffused by Katherine's silvery voice. "Would you believe that I've never been on a broom in my entire life?" She tossed her hair over one shoulder, her gold-flecked brown eyes glancing up at Charles from beneath her dark eyelashes.

"Well, of course you haven't," said Victoria sourly. "Gallivanting about on brooms is hardly appropriate behaviour for a lady."

Katherine tilted her head to one side, as though considering.

"Perhaps not appropriate," she agreed, a mischievous smile creeping across her face. "But I still think it would be _devilishly_ good fun."

Abraxas leaned conspiratorially towards her. "Luckily for you, darling, that's my favourite kind of fun."

"Aren't you worried you'll hurt yourself, Katherine? There's a reason women don't play Quidditch; it's a very rough sport," said Orion with concern.

Katherine let out a tinkling laugh. "I'm not trying out for the team, Orion. I just want to see what flying on a broomstick is like." She paused thoughtfully, tapping her index finger on her chin. "You could come along as well. Between you and Abraxas, I'm certain my safety will be in good hands."

Adeline, who had been quiet most of breakfast, perhaps still shaken from her encounter with Riddle in the common room earlier that morning, finally spoke up. "Speaking of your safety, Professor Hartley will kill us if we're late to Charms on the first day," she said pointedly.

The table erupted into activity as the upper year Slytherins collectively stood up, gathered their things and traipsed out of the Great Hall. Whatever may be said of the tumultuous relationships within Slytherin house, to outsiders the house certainly presented a united front.

* * *

The pack of Slytherin students arrived at the Charms classroom just a few minutes before class was scheduled to start. Atop each desk was a delicate teacup painted with pink and golden roses, and Ravenclaw students already occupied most of the seats.

Katherine walked confidently to an empty pair of desks at the front of the room, placed her book bag on the floor, and took a seat. Orion made to follow her, but Abraxas cut him off, and slid into the empty seat next to Katherine, who was pulling out her wand. Orion rolled his eyes and wandered off to find another available seat.

"Walnut, is it?" asked Abraxas, gesturing at Katherine's wand.

"Yes, with dragon heartstring." she said mildly.

"You must be a clever witch to have a walnut wand," he said in an attempt at flattery.

She ignored the compliment. "And you must be quite the warrior, if you carry an aspen wand. They're known for combative magic, are they not?"

"Yes, and for charm work, but you'll soon see that I'm a bit of a let down in that regard," he smiled apologetically. The false modesty looked out of place on his handsome features.

The conversation was interrupted by Riddle's elegant voice. "In that case, perhaps Katherine would be better served by a more skilled partner, as she may have to catch-up with the course work." Riddle looked meaningfully at Abraxas.

"Of course, Riddle," said Abraxas, standing to yield his seat to Riddle. He hesitated a moment, unsure of where to go, before Orion waved him over to the back of the room.

"You seem to have no difficulty making friends, _Katarina_ ," he said, watching Abraxas retreat.

"Charm comes easily to me, as it appears to for you," she said.

Her eyes flickered briefly over Riddle's shoulder towards a group of Ravenclaw girls who were unabashedly staring at Riddle, clearly love-struck. Riddle shot the girls a disarming smile over his shoulder before sitting next to Katherine. The Ravenclaw girls immediately broke into a fit of giggles and hushed tones.

"Charm has its uses. I can assure you, though, that I have a considerably less charming side that you would be loathe to meet." Riddle's face remained polite and pleasant, but his voice held an underlying edge, sharp as a steel blade and just as cold.

Katherine gave him a measured look. "I believe I may have encountered that side of you before breakfast this morning."

Riddle mouth corners curved upwards in the slow smile of a predator. "My dear _Katarina_ , what you experienced this morning was the height of genteel politeness compared to what I am capable of. Do not make the mistake of underestimating me."

Before Katherine could give any sort of response, Professor Hartley swept through the door and to the front of the room. He was a tall and wiry man, and his robes hung loosely off his narrow frame. He had a full head of white curly hair, and a sparsely populated beard of the same colour. Although it was only the first day of classes, he seemed frazzled and perhaps slightly overwhelmed.

Sweeping his wand in an arc overhead, Professor Hartley released a shower of sizzling red sparks, whose light and noise captured the attention of any students who had yet to notice the Professor's arrival.

"Now that I have your attention…Welcome to your 6th year of the study of Charms. If you have enrolled in this class, it is because you scored an Exceeds Expectations or an Outstanding on your OWL exam last year. Congratulations, and may your success continue in this more challenging course." Professor Hartley paused to clear his throat before continuing.

"Today we will begin by reviewing the mending charm, as several of you struggled with this portion of last year's exam. If you recall, the incantation of this spell is _Reparo_ , and the wand motion is a simple clockwise swirl of the wrist. Concentration is important for this spell, as mending spells always require greater focus than spells of destruction," he said.

With a twirl of his wand, Professor Hartley shattered the delicate teacups on each student's desk. "You may begin your attempts to repair the teacups; I will be circulating the room for those in need of assistance."

Immediately, Professor Hartley approached Riddle's desk, clearly eager to see his brightest pupil in action. Riddle smiled brightly up at him, and then cast the mending charm with a wave of his yew wand. The pieces of the teacup began to fly back together as soon as the incantation had left his lips. A moment later, a perfectly intact teacup stood upright on Riddle's desk.

"Excellent, as always, Riddle," said Professor Hartley, clapping a hand on Riddle's back before turning to face Katherine.

"You must be Miss Morrigan. Don't be intimidated by Mr. Riddle's skill; he's an exceptionally good student, not everyone can perform at that level. Let's see your attempt at the mending charm."

Katherine blinked uncertainly at the Professor. "I'm sorry, Professor. I've already finished repairing my teacup."

Professor Hartley glanced down at Katherine's desk, where a teacup stood without a single crack. He looked perplexedly at her. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you cast the incantation."

She smiled innocently at him. "I cast the spell non-verbally Professor. Durmstrang encourages its students not to rely on incantations."

Professor Hartley's expression quickly soured, and his voice hardened. "Now, Miss Morrigan. You may be new here, and I cannot speak to the Professors at Durmstrang, but Professors at Hogwarts are not fools. Casting this spell non-verbally is far beyond a 6th year level and I won't be taken in by such a ridiculous fib."

Katherine's eyes widened as if in shock, and she brought a hand to her chest. "I would never lie to a Professor, and certainly not one so renowned as yourself." She blushed. "I've read your book on the nature of charms and their counter-charms; it was tremendously fascinating."

Pausing to move her teacup to the center of the desk, she continued. "Here, allow me to perform the spell again." In a flash, she pointed her wand at the teacup, casting a nonverbal _Reducto_ to shatter it once more. Immediately, she continued with a clockwise wave of her wand, mending the teacup with a nonverbal _Reparo._

Professor Hartley's jaw dropped, his eyes flickering back and forth between Katherine and the teacup several times before he remembered to close it again. "I suppose I owe you an apology, Miss Morrigan. It appears you and Mr. Riddle are well suited to one another as partners."

A sudden shattering noise followed by a shriek diverted their attention, and Professor Hartley rushed off in the direction of the crisis.

A quick glance towards the back of the classroom revealed that Celeste Greengrass had a shard of teacup embedded in her forearm that appeared to be glowing red-hot. Her partner, Thaddeus Lestrange, was desperately attempting to grab the piece, but Celeste's wild flailing was impeding his success. He stepped back, unsure of what to do.

"I'm so sorry, Celeste!" said Thaddeus, frenziedly flapping his hands. "I swear I was only trying to help fix your cup; I'm just rubbish at charms."

Riddle smirked. "He's rubbish at pretty much everything, actually. At least the distraction gives us a chance to finish our conversation from earlier." He leaned towards Katherine's desk, his face uncomfortably close to hers.

"What more do you have to say?" she prompted.

"I want to make clear to you that if you were to mention my summer activities, or where we met, to anyone, the results would be most unpleasant for you. Especially considering that questions may be asked regarding the fate of your dear friend Josef." He reached his left hand upwards to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She shivered slightly.

"I wouldn't do that, Riddle. I'd be incriminating myself at the same time. No one wants to be associated with an ex-tyrant." She spoke softly so that only Riddle could hear what she said.

He nodded, seeming to accept her response. "Next question. You told Professor Hartley that you attended Durmstrang, and yet I met you in Prague."

"It was summer," she said.

"You didn't appear to be a new arrival. In fact, you seemed quite settled in," he remarked.

"I left school a bit early."

Riddle sneered. "So you'd rather spend your days dancing and drinking firewhiskey than getting an education? Perhaps you and Abraxas have more in common than I'd thought."

"I had nothing left to learn there," Katherine protested.

Riddle shook his head. "There's always more to learn."

Katherine tilted her head to one side, still intimately close to Riddle. "Perhaps you could teach me," she suggested. "Professor Hartley did suggest we'd make an excellent team."

Riddle glanced backwards at Celeste, who was being hurried out the door on her way to the hospital wing. Thaddeus scurried after her, looking both guilty and embarrassed.

He looked back at Katherine. "In Slytherin, there are no teams, _Katarina_. There is only power, of which I have lots, and you have none."

He placed a hand firmly on her knee, digging his fingers into the flesh.

"If you stay out of my business and cause me no problems, all will be well. If you interfere with my plans in any way, I will use the full extent of my power here to ruin every aspect of your life," he cautioned, in a voice that left no doubt as to the gravity of his threat.

Katherine looked steadily back at Riddle, although she did appear slightly paler than when the lesson had started. "I have no intention of interfering with any of your plans, Riddle. Quite the opposite."

Professor Hartley had returned to the front of the room, where he managed to shout over the chattering of the students that class was over. Riddle calmly leaned back from his position invading Katherine's desk, and began to gather his things.

Katherine watched him for a moment, thoughtfully toying with her hair.

"Hey, Katherine!" Orion bounced over. "Potions is next. I can show you where it is; it's a bit tricky to get to from here, but I know a shortcut," he said eagerly.

Snapped out of her pondering, Katherine shot Orion a thankful smile.

"That would be much appreciated, Orion. I'm feeling a little lost."


	6. Quidditch and Questions

The next few weeks of classes passed uneventfully. Katherine did well in all her classes, with the exception of History of Magic. She excused her ignorance in this area by noting that the class focused on English history, and that she was more familiar with the history of continental Europe.

In wand work and potions she was nearly Riddle's match, and she was undoubtedly his equal in the more knowledge-based fields of arithmancy and ancient runes. Riddle was irked by this new challenge to his otherwise clear academic superiority, but since Katherine did not directly oppose him in any way, he made good on his promise to leave her be.

For the most part, the other Slytherin students were completely captivated with the new arrival. They flocked around her like eager puppies throughout the day, whether at meal times, in classes, or in the Common Room. When Katherine wasn't present, they spoke of the last time they'd seen her, and shared some clever quip or scathing remark she'd recently made with anyone who hadn't been present.

Katherine absorbed the attention like a goddess in her temple, rewarding her devotees with doting compliments, quick humour, and occasionally assistance with their schoolwork. The dynamic went beyond that of the typical excitement associated with a new student; the Slytherins' infatuation with Katherine appeared to grow with each passing day rather than fade with her novelty. Riddle wasn't used to sharing the attention of his peers with anyone else, and it made him somewhat nervous. He couldn't very well fault her for being too popular, though, and anyways, he remained better loved by the professors, younger students and other houses.

Aside from Riddle, the only other person who seemed displeased with this adoration of Katherine was Victoria Carrow. She sulked whenever Katherine's name was brought up, and tried in vain to convince Charles not to associate with Katherine. While the other Slytherins appeared to have taken Katherine's story about her background at face value, Victoria continued to emphasize that no proof had been provided of her family origins, especially with regards to her blood purity. Riddle kept her unsavory comments in check when in public, but Victoria continued to hint at Katherine's questionable background to whoever would listen when in private.

* * *

On a sunny Saturday afternoon in late-September, Katherine and the Greengrass twins were sunning themselves by the Great Lake. They lay on the soft green grass, eyes closed like cats curled in front of a fire.

As a group of Slytherin boys walked past, Katherine propped herself up on one arm, and waved at them with the other. Abraxas, Orion, Thaddeus, Charles and Antonin were tromping towards the Quidditch pitch, brooms in hand.

Spotting Katherine, Abraxas jogged over to the lake. "Good afternoon, ladies. Enjoying the sun?"

Hearing his voice, Adeline and Celeste sat up from their dozing positions. Adeline blinked, her newly opened eyes adjusting to the sunlight. "Hey Brax! It's lovely here, want to join us?"

Abraxas shook his head. "The boys and I are actually headed down to play some Quidditch. We were wondering if you might want to join, Katherine, if you're still interested in getting on a broomstick."

Katherine's eyes lit up, and she sat up quickly. "I am _definitely_ still interested. Give me a minute; I'll catch up with you," she said.

"Excellent," said Abraxas, lifting a hand to say goodbye before jaunting back over to the rest of the boys.

Katherine turned to Celeste and Adeline. "You should come along!"

Adeline shook her head. "I am staying right here until the sun goes down. I don't think I've ever been more relaxed."

Katherine laughed. "Alright, but _you_ should really join us, Celeste. Thaddeus will be there," she coaxed.

Celeste screwed up her face. "Why should that matter?"

Raising an eyebrow, Katherine shot Celeste a skeptical look. "Surely you know that Thaddeus has a thing for you? He follows you around like a lost puppy."

Celeste's mouth fell open for a moment, before she clamped it shut and scowled. "How would you know? You've hardly spoken to him; I've known him for six years."

Katherine raised her hands in mock-defense. "I'm good at reading people. You don't have to come along, but you should pay more attention to how Thaddeus acts around you. You might find I'm right." She hopped up from the grass, and scampered off to join the pack of Slytherin boys.

* * *

A few hours later, Katherine and the Slytherin boys returned to the common room, looking rosy-cheeked and wind-swept. Victoria Carrow, Riddle, and a handful of 5th years sat studying at the carved mahogany tables. Charles and Orion immediately propelled themselves over to the 5th years and launched into a story about a Quidditch play from earlier.

Charles gestured excitedly at Katherine. "Hey Kat, come tell these guys about how you caught the snitch from under Antonin's nose!"

Victoria slammed her textbook down on the table, a vicious scowl marring her otherwise elegant features. "You're calling her Kat, now?"

Abraxas sauntered over and hopped up to sit on the table. "Yeah, because she's agile and quick like a cat. Pretty clever, huh?" He smirked, clearly pleased with his effort to wind Victoria up.

Victoria ignored his comment, and turned towards her fiancée. "Charles," she said in an overly sweet voice, "Would you talk to me in private please?"

Charles extricated himself from the group of 5th years, and walked off towards Victoria's room, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else.

Katherine caught Orion's arm, pulling him away from the table of 5th years. "What's the deal with those two? They're engaged, aren't they?"

Orion rolled his eyes. "It's a bit of a mess, really. Vic is head over heels for Charles, obviously. He couldn't care less, except that his father wants him to marry Victoria because the Carrows are filthy rich." He paused. "Honestly, I think Charles could just as easily marry some other rich Slytherin witch, it's not as though they're in short supply."

Katherine's eyes widened. "But don't the Averys have their own fortune?"

Orion leaned forward, speaking in hushed tones. "They did, but Charles' dad got into trouble with the Ministry a few years back for distributing cursed objects to Muggles. In exchange for keeping him out of Azkaban, he gave the Ministry nearly everything except their house."

Katherine nodded slowly. "That explains a lot. Thanks for filling me in, Orion."

He shrugged. "Anytime. I'm going to go shower; I'll see you at dinner?"

"Definitely," she laughed, "After all that Quidditch, I'm starving."

After Orion had jogged off up the stairs towards the boys' dormitory, Katherine sauntered over to the table where Riddle continued to read. She sat on the edge of the desk, waiting for him to look up. When he didn't give any indication that he had noticed her presence, she reached over and flipped his book shut.

Riddle's eyes snapped up, glaring daggers at Katherine. "Can I help you?"

Katherine twirled her long dark curls around her finger, her head tilting thoughtfully to one side. "You seem to have a lot of friends with large bank accounts, Riddle. I was just wondering what a nice boy like you might need all that money for. It certainly seems like you're planning something big."

"I thought I made it clear that my plans do not concern you, _Katarina_ ," he said, yanking his book out from under her hand.

"But they could concern me. I could be an asset to you, rather than an inconvenience." She stood and walked around the back of Riddle's chair, running a hand along his shoulders.

His hand darted upwards to snatch her wrist, which he held tightly against his shoulder. "You have no idea what you're talking about, you stupid witch," he hissed, turning to look at her.

He released her hand and turned back to his book, which he began to flip to the correct page. Katherine had clearly been dismissed.

Quietly, she spoke from behind him. "You're right. I don't know what it is you're doing here. I don't know why you've charmed the people at this school, what you need so much money for, or why you were involved with Grindelwald. I don't even know what I stand to gain from finding out. But I _do_ intend to find out, Riddle, and I generally accomplish what I set my mind to."

Riddle's body stiffened. He breathed out slowly, eyebrows furrowed. Making up his mind, he turned around to look at Katherine, but caught only a glimpse of her retreating figure disappearing up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Frustrated, Riddle slammed his book back shut. He paused for a moment to think, running a hand through his dark hair. He then straightened and adjusted his tie, seeming to come to a decision.

"Antonin!" Riddle called. "Come here a moment."

Antonin stood up from the couch where he'd been chatting with Thaddeus since their return from the Quidditch pitch. His light brown hair was still wind tousled, and a blade of grass was stuck in it near his ear. A smudge of dirt darkened his cheek, further emphasizing his already dramatic Slavic cheekbones. As he walked over to Riddle's table, he frantically rubbed at his face and combed his fingers through his hair, but only succeeded in lodging the blade of grass further in.

"Yes, my Lord?" He said in hushed tones upon arrival at the table.

"Have you received a reply from your mother? Do we know yet whether the story Miss Morrigan supplied about her background is true?" Riddle inquired.

"Yes, my Lord. My mother confirmed that the Markova's eldest daughter survived the fire that killed the rest of the family. Her description sounds like Katherine, too. The thing is, though, Katarina Markova has been missing for half a year; she didn't show up at Durmstrang after their Christmas break," said Antonin.

Riddle nodded impatiently. "Yes, I know where she was during that time. Thank you for the information, Antonin. You may go."

Antonin hesitated a moment, before giving an awkward little bow and backing away from the table. He returned to the couch and joined Thaddeus, who had been watching the exchange curiously.

* * *

Katherine was in her room, getting ready for dinner, when Celeste knocked at her door. "Come in," she called cheerfully.

"Hey Katherine, I want to ask you a favour. Adeline and I were talking about how great your lipstick always looks, and I was wondering if you'd mind showing me how you do it?" Celeste looked hopefully at her, holding a tube of lipstick.

Katherine smiled. "Of course! You won't need that though; I don't actually use makeup. It's a spell!" She winked.

"A spell?" Celeste sounded doubtful. "But you can't transfigure yourself; that's one of the basic rules of magic."

"That's why I don't transfigure my lips; I transfigure the air directly in front of them, and then bind it there with a motion-impeding charm." Katherine picked up her walnut wand from the desk in front of her.

"That's brilliant!" Celeste hesitated. "But it sounds really difficult, I'm not sure I'd be able to do it right."

Katherine waved off her concern with a lazy hand. "Don't worry about it, Celeste. I'll just do it for you." She smiled coyly. "After all, you do want to impress Thaddeus, don't you?"

Celeste blushed bright pink. "Am I that obvious? I'm not even sure he likes me, but now that you've put the idea in my head…He is quite cute, isn't he?"

Laughing lightly, Katherine nodded her agreement. "I think you'd be cute together. Now come sit down so I can perform the charm."

Celeste sat down at the desk, and turned the chair to face Katherine. As she did, the chair knocked a necklace off the desk. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" she said, bending down to pick it up.

The necklace was a gold locket studded with bright green emeralds forming the letter 'S'. It had the warm, tarnished look common in very old and very valuable antiques.

"Wow, Katherine, this is gorgeous!" said Celeste, placing the necklace back on the table.

Katherine lips curved into a tense smile. "Thank you, Celeste. It was a gift, and it's very dear to me." She reached over, picked up the necklace, and slipped it into the desk's drawer.

* * *

AN: Things are starting to heat up! Both Katherine and Riddle are trying to find out what the other is up to...And that locket sounds mighty familiar, but how did Katherine get her hands on it?


	7. Last Warning

Charles and Victoria were absent from the Slytherin table at dinner that night, perhaps still occupied by their earlier disagreement. The result was that the seating arrangement, normally firmly dictated by Slytherin hierarchy, was thrown into disarray. While Adeline, Orion, Antonin and Thaddeus took their normal seats out of deeply engrained habit, Celeste moved to sit next to Thaddeus, and Katherine occupied Victoria's usual spot next to Riddle.

While the boys began piling their plates high with roast beef, Adeline leaned across the table towards Katherine. "Katherine, would you mind showing me how you did Celeste's lipstick after dinner? It looks so good!"

Celeste pursed her newly cherry red lips. "You don't have to copy everything I do, you know, Addie."

Adeline pouted in response, looking down at a platter of steamed vegetables.

Katherine gently lifted Adeline's chin. "I don't mind at all. It will be a symbol of our friendship," she proclaimed.

Quietly, so that only Katherine could hear him, Riddle muttered, "I didn't take you for the type to be interested in makeovers."

Katherine poured herself a glass of ice water, her eyes remaining forward as she responded. "You're right about that. But I am interested in politics, and gaining supporters is an important part of that fine art. Everyone knows that I'm the one who started the trend; girls with red lips will be showing a visible sign of allegiance to me."

She took a sip of her water. "It's a lipstick army," she said with a soft laugh.

Riddle looked sidelong at her. "And what, pray tell, do you need an army for?"

Katarina turned to look at him, flipping her dark hair over one shoulder. "Like I said earlier, I'm not sure yet, but I intend to find out what you're up to, and I may need friends when I do."

Riddle gave her a withering look. "These are my people, _Katarina_. Lipstick and charm won't be enough to win their allegiance from me."

With a little shrug, Katherine turned back towards the table, reaching for a roll. "We'll see about that."

Katherine looked pointedly towards Celeste, who was giggling loudly at something Thaddeus had said. Thaddeus smiled broadly, looking both surprised and pleased at Celeste's enthusiastic response.

"Seems like they're hitting it off," said Katherine, smiling slyly at Riddle, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Hey, Kat, Riddle! Does either of you know when Professor Blishwick wants that essay on the major battles of the Giant Wars?" asked Orion.

With that, the conversation turned back to homework and Quidditch for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Arriving back in the dark common room after dinner, Katherine spotted Avery moping in one of the plush green armchairs. She meandered her way around younger students towards him, carrying a brown paper bag.

"Here," she said, dropping the bag on his lap. "I snuck some food out of the Great Hall for you."

"Thanks," he said moodily.

"You mind if I sit?" asked Katherine. He shrugged, which Katherine took as permission to plop down in the chair next to him.

"How did things go with Victoria?" prompted Katherine.

"Extremely poorly. Sometimes I swear she's got mental issues," he said, pushing his forehead into the palm of his hand.

"She just cares about you," she said gently. "And it's not hard to see why she does."

He looked up at her, eyes wide, and then shook his head in frustration. "Victoria hates you, you know. She doesn't want me to talk to you at all. She's so bitter, and you're so goddamn sweet, Kat. You brought me food, and now you're complimenting me…" He trailed off.

Katherine smiled. "It's not flattery, Charles. It's just the truth. You're a very talented wizard. I can tell that you have a higher purpose in this world; something great to accomplish." She leaned towards him, placing a hand lightly on his knee.

"I doubt it," muttered Charles, slouching deeply in the chair.

Katherine rubbed her thumb comfortingly on his knee. "There must be something you're working on. Maybe something to do with Riddle? He thinks very highly of you, you know."

Charles straightened in the chair, and looked sharply at Katherine, as if seeing her there for the first time. "What does this have to do with Riddle?"

Katherine feigned confusion. "I've no idea, I simply thought you might be collaborating on something, since the two of you are both such intelligent wizards."

"Well, we aren't," said Charles darkly. He grabbed the paper bag and stood up sharply. "Thanks for the food," he added, before heading up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, leaving Katherine sitting alone in the common room.

At the top of the stairs to the girls' dormitory, Victoria stood with a murderous expression on her face. She stormed down the hall to her room, entered, and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Riddle sat at the desk in his room, finishing up the last few paragraphs of an extra credit assignment for Ancient Runes, when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He picked his wand up off the desk, and gestured casually at the door, which unlocked and swung open, revealing Charles Avery standing in the hallway.

"Yes, Avery?" said Riddle.

"My Lord, I felt I should tell you…Katherine spoke to me in the common room just now. She was asking about whether you and I were working on something together. It didn't sound like she knew much about our…erm… _activities_ , but she seemed like she was trying to find out more," said Charles, shuffling his feet nervously.

Riddle nodded, unsurprised. "You did well to tell me, Avery."

"Thank you, My Lord," said Charles. "Would you like me to do anything about it?"

"No, I'll handle it myself," said Riddle, twirling his wand absentmindedly in his hand. "Goodnight, Avery."

Charles retreated into the hallway, closing the door to Riddle's room behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Katherine woke with a start to the sound of a knocking on her door. Groggily, she sat up in bed, covers twisted around her legs. "Just a minute; I'm not decent," she called.

She hopped out of bed and grabbed her bra from the top of her dresser. She quickly put it on and fastened the clasp, then pulled on her uniform skirt. As she was shrugging on her white blouse, the door to her room swung open with a loud bang.

Riddle stood in the doorway with a look in his eyes reminiscent of a threatening storm. Katherine looked up at his imposing figure, eyes widening before narrowing again in annoyance.

"What the hell, Riddle?" she chastised, turning her body away from the door as she worked on buttoning her blouse.

Riddle swaggered into the room and closed the door behind him with a flick of his wand. "I'm not here to steal your virtue, if that's what you're concerned about," he said sardonically.

She glared at him, turning back to face him now that her shirt was fully buttoned. "What did you knock for, if you were just going to barge in here anyways?"

He shrugged. "You took too long."

Katherine looked questioningly at him, eyebrows slightly furrowed. "How did you manage to get in? I must have put a dozen warding spells on that door."

Riddle smirked, picking up and examining a piece of parchment on Katherine's desk. "I'm bloody brilliant, that's how."

She snatched the parchment out of his hand, placing it back on the desk. "What do you want, Riddle?"

Suddenly, he stepped in front of her, forcing her back against the desk. He stood so close to her that she could smell his scent, a blend of pine needles, parchment and something uniquely _him_.

"I want to give you one last warning, and I do mean that it's the last one I will give. I'm not usually this generous with those that cross me, but you warned me to leave Grindelwald's party early, and I do not forget my debts. I now consider that debt paid," said Riddle evenly.

"What's your warning?" breathed Katherine, her golden brown eyes looking up at his dark green ones.

Riddle leaned in even closer, his lips brushing her ear. "You have three options, _Katarina._ The first is that you leave Hogwarts. The second is that you keep your head down, and mind your own business."

She shivered. "And what is the third option?"

In a voice like polished steel, Riddle continued. "The third option, which I do not suggest you take, is that I cause you so much pain that you wish you were dead, and when you can take no more, I kill you."

Quick as a flash, Riddle stepped back and drew his wand, pointing it at Katherine's throat. He held it there, pushing gently against her pulse. The tip of the wand began to glow fiery red, burning at Katherine's skin.

"Make no mistake," he said, "If you cross me again, there will be consequences."

Katherine gulped, her throat pushing against Riddle's wand, flesh sizzling painfully. "I don't doubt that for a minute," she said quietly.

As quickly as it had come, Riddle's anger dissolved away. He dropped his wand, and took a step back. His usual charming smile reappeared on his face, and his posture became more relaxed. No indication remaining of the threats he had delivered a moment earlier, save an angry red welt on the side of Katherine's neck.

"I'm glad you understand. I'll see you at breakfast, _Kat_ ," he said, delivering the nickname with a cheeky wink.

She nodded unsteadily, one hand rubbing tentatively at her burned neck. As soon as he'd left her room, she grabbed her wand and began casting a healing spell. The welt remained however, seemingly impervious to her efforts.

"Why won't this work?" she hissed in frustration, trying several alternate charms."Bloody curses."

Glancing at a clock above the desk, she realized she had only a few minutes before breakfast. Giving up on healing the wound, she instead cast an illusion similar to the one she used earlier on Celeste's lips. The wound remained painful, and could be located by touch, but was otherwise completely invisible.

* * *

"Hey Kat!" called Orion. "We were afraid you wouldn't make it to breakfast."

Charles sat glumly in his usual spot next to Victoria, poking unenthusiastically at his scrambled eggs. Celeste was sitting next to Thaddeus again, with her sister on her other side.

Katherine took her usual place at the table, looking as beautiful as usual, if perhaps slightly paler. "I slept in," she said apologetically.

"You should really get up earlier, Katherine," said Riddle cheerfully. "I find one can get a lot done in the morning before breakfast."

"I'll try to remember that, Riddle," she said, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Did you forget about helping me and Addie with our makeup this morning?" asked Celeste, sounding a bit annoyed.

Katherine looked up from her tea, smiling but flustered. "I must have! I apologize; this is very unlike me." She pulled her wand out of her book bag. "Can I do it now?"

Celeste and Adeline nodded enthusiastically, giving Katherine the go-ahead to perform the charm. The twins looked admiringly at each other's cherry red lips, not needing a mirror.

Victoria was looking sullenly at the twins out of the corner of her eye.

"Would you like me to do your lips, as well, Victoria?" offered Katherine warmly, one hand rubbing absent-mindedly at her neck.

Victoria scoffed. "Certainly not. I think red lips look vulgar and unladylike."

Celeste shot her a furious look, while Adeline brought her fingers uncertainly to her lips. "Thanks a lot, Victoria. You're as sweet as vinegar this morning," said Celeste.

Victoria took one last sip of her tea before placing her cup on the table, arching a sly eyebrow at Celeste, and quipping "I'd rather be vinegar than a tart."

With that biting remark, she promptly left the table and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Abraxas clapped a hand on Charles' shoulder. "I pity you, my friend."

Charles shrugged him off and stood up, walking out after Victoria.

"Never a boring day in Slytherin," chuckled Orion.

He checked his watch. "We should head to Transfiguration."

The rest of the Slytherins shoveled a few more bites of food in their mouths before grabbing their bags and heading to class.

* * *

AN: Will Katherine heed Riddle's warning, or keep digging? What is it that she hopes to find? And will Victoria get over her dislike of Katherine, or will it continue to grow?

Please review! I greatly appreciate any and all reviews :)


	8. Clean Yourself Up

AN: Big thank you to mmolinari for reviewing! I greatly appreciate the feedback.

This is a long chapter with lots of action. I hope you all enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Katherine arrived at the Transfiguration classroom flanked by Celeste and Adeline, all three girls with matching red lips. On each desk sat an ordinary rock, of the variety you could find in any garden or park. Charles and Victoria already sat at one pair of desks, arguing in hushed tones.

"Hey, Celeste?" Thaddeus appeared next to the group of girls, fiddling with his wand. "I was wondering if you'd like to partner up," he said sheepishly.

"Sure!" Celeste smiled giddily at Katherine, who shot her a knowing look in return. Celeste darted off with Thaddeus to snag one of the remaining back row desks.

Katherine turned to Adeline and gestured with her head towards one of the other pairs of desks. They began to walk in that direction, when a voice called Katherine's name.

Looking up, Katherine spotted Riddle sitting nonchalantly on top of one of the front row desks, his feet on the seat of the chair. He beckoned her over with an imperious wave of two fingers.

"You'd better go see what he wants," said Adeline. "I'll work with Antonin this class."

Katherine sighed and walked to the front of the room. Riddle dropped down to sit on the chair of the desk, and patted the chair next to him condescendingly. "So I can keep an eye on you," he murmured.

Katherine sat, and turned her attention to the front of the room, where an auburn haired wizard in bright purple robes had arrived. He had a long beard and half-moon spectacles, behind which two light blue eyes twinkled at the gathered students.

"Good morning, students! I trust you have slept well and arrive well refreshed for the study of Transfiguration. If not, I can only hope that you are well-caffeinated, at the very least," he said, smiling cheerily. He approached the front row of desks.

"You must be our new student. Miss Morrigan, correct?" he inquired lightly. Katherine nodded, smiling warmly.

The red-haired professor continued. "Alas, now I possess knowledge of your name, and you are left in the dark with regards to mine. This inequity must not be left uncorrected… I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, although I have also been known by less flattering names." He paused. "Though perhaps those are best left untold." His eyes sparkled with humour.

Katherine laughed along with the rest of the class, while Riddle remained straight faced beside her.

A slight frown marred Dumbledore's lighthearted face. "It appears you have already settled into your house," he said, glancing at Riddle with an inscrutable expression.

"Perhaps we ought to mix up our usual partnerships to encourage interhouse relationships. Katherine, you may work with Frederick Marshall. Tom, you may work with Hannah Brightley."

Katherine stood up and turned around to see a boy in Gryffindor robes with medium brown hair, a spattering of freckles, and a polished silver prefect's badge waving her over. She walked over to join him, while his partner, a plump blonde witch with pink cheeks and Gryffindor robes, came forward to join Riddle. With no other students exchanging partners, it seemed clear to Katherine that Dumbledore's intent was to separate her from Riddle. How curious.

"Much better," exclaimed Dumbledore. "Now we may proceed to today's lesson."

"As you are likely aware, transfiguration cannot be used to create living things from inanimate objects. The creation of life is one mystery that remains unsolved, even by means of magic. One may, however, use advanced transfiguration to create once-living things, such as cut flowers, from non-living objects. This morning, you will attempt to transfigure the ordinary rocks on the tables before you into any cut flower of your choice. When you are finished, you may place your creation in this vase. Together, we shall create a unique bouquet!"

He paused to transfigure a nearby pencil into a large crystal vase. "Do not be discouraged if your flowers appear somewhat less flower-like than would be accepted by a florist. This is a difficult act of magic, and will require considerable practice. You may begin!"

The students drew their wands and began work on their transfigurations. Frederick was evidently chatty in nature, as he launched immediately into a story about the hydrangeas in his garden at home, which were apparently infested with bowtruckles. Katherine feigned interest, nodding politely and laughing when it seemed appropriate. Frederick decided to transfigure his rock into a hydrangea, apparently inspired by his tale of pestilence, but only succeeded in making his rock somewhat lumpier.

Riddle was the first to finish, placing a long-stemmed crimson rose in the vase on Dumbledore's desk. The rose was perfect, with red petals gently overlapping one another atop a thorny green stem.

"Well done, Tom," said Dumbledore mildly.

"Thank you, Professor," Riddle replied tightly, seeming to fight the urge to sneer.

Katherine looked over at Thaddeus and Celeste. Thaddeus was looking miserably at a pile of dirt on the desk in front of him, while Celeste was attempting to revive a cluster of extremely wilted and grey forget-me-nots.

Smiling to herself, Katherine quickly cast the cutting charm, _Diffindo_ , on her rock, splitting it into four even pieces. Working quickly, she set about transfiguring each rock into a snow-white, dew-covered gardenia blossom. By the time she was finished, the room was full of the rich sweet scent of the blossoms.

Picking up the four blossoms, Katherine stood up from her desk and walked over to Celeste. "Here," she said. "I thought you might like one of these."

Celeste's mouth popped open, and her eyes shined bright. "Oh, wow! This is so beautiful, Katherine, thank you!"

Katherine then turned to the desk behind her, at which Adeline sat staring at a daisy-shaped rock. "I made one for you, too, Addie," she said, smiling warmly.

She then continued towards the front of the classroom, several pairs of eyes watching her to see who the last extra flower was intended for. Katherine paused at Victoria's desk, on which lay a pink tulip, slightly misshapen but otherwise intact.

"That's beautiful, Victoria," said Katherine, gesturing at the tulip. Victoria sniffed huffily, turning a shoulder away from Katherine.

"I thought you might like one of these," added Katherine, placing the third gardenia blossom on Victoria's desk. "It would look lovely in your dark hair."

Victoria turned back around to face Katherine. Holding eye contact, she moved a hand over the gardenia blossom, and clamped it shut. She then slid her hand off the desk and released her fingers, dropping the crumbled blossom onto the floor.

Katherine paused, looking at Victoria appraisingly. Without saying a word, she walked to the front of the room and placed the final gardenia blossom in the vase before returning to her seat next to Frederick.

* * *

After dinner in the Great Hall, Katherine retreated to the library, where she spent several hours working on an essay for charms. She finished just as the librarian, Madam Flint, was calling curfew. Katherine rolled up the parchment, slipped it in her bag, and left the library. She walked slowly back to the Slytherin common room, talking the time alone to ponder the events of the day and the multi-faceted nature of relationships in Slytherin.

Emerging from the stone passageway into the dark common room, Katherine headed immediately for the stairs to the girls' dormitory, intending to catch up on her lost sleep from earlier that morning. As she wound her way among the ornate chairs and desks, a shrill voice called her name.

Looking up, Katherine spotted Victoria sitting in one of the green armchairs. Her black hair blended into the shadows, leaving only her pale skin visible, ghostly in the moonlight.

"Oh, hi Victoria. I didn't see you there," said Katherine. "Do you need something?"

Victoria scowled and stood up from the chair. "I wanted to tell you that I see through your little act. Everyone thinks you're so nice, but I can tell that you're a fake. You don't belong here, " said Victoria, walking slowly towards Katherine.

Katherine breathed deeply, and then exhaled through her teeth in exasperation. "Victoria, I have made every effort to extend a hand of friendship to you. Take it. You do not want me as an enemy."

Victoria crinkled her nose in disgust. "I would never be friends with a whore like you," she spat.

Victoria continued, her voice rising in pitch and volume. "I don't even believe that you're a pureblood, and yet you walk around here as if you were royalty. Someone needs to show you your place." She drew her wand, aggressively jabbing it in Katherine's direction.

Katherine frowned, disappointment evident on her face. "Last chance, Victoria."

The statement appeared to enrage Victoria further, as she fired a bolt of purple magic at Katherine, who neatly sidestepped the curse. Katherine immediately drew her wand and fired a series of stunning spells at Victoria, who managed to dodge or block several before one of the spells hit target on her left shoulder.

Katherine did not pause, taking advantage of Victoria's temporary incapacitation to disarm her using _Expelliarmus._ She then cast _Everte Statum_ , throwing Victoria backwards onto an armchair, followed by _Incarcerous_ , causing ropes to appear and tie Victoria firmly to the chair.

The dark haired witch struggled against her bonds, opening her mouth to scream. Quick as a flash, Katherine cast _Obstruo_ , causing a gag to appear in Victoria's mouth. "It's my turn to talk, Victoria," said Katherine, eyes cold and mouth pinched in a firm line.

"You…are becoming…a problem," she continued, punctuating each word with a flurry of red sparks from her wand, which landed on Victoria's skin where they sizzled like bacon in a frying pan.

Shaking her head, Katherine twirled her wand in her hand. "I didn't want to have to do this you know. You chose this. I gave you the option to be my friend; you could be enjoying your red lips and flower right now, like Celeste and Adeline," she said.

"But you just had to be difficult." Katherine flicked her wand, and the ropes binding Victoria to the chair tightened painfully, the rough fibers cutting into Victoria's flesh. Victoria squirmed in discomfort, but could barely move given the tightness of the restraints.

Katherine paced back and forth in front of the chair. "You see, I have something to accomplish here, Victoria, and I can't have you interfering." She stopped in front of Victoria, running her walnut wand along the girl's cheek, leaving a thin cut dripping blood in its path.

"The good news for you is that if you behave yourself, this is as bad as things have to get. The bad news is that if you continue to bother me, I will take away everything you love, including Charles Avery. I will plunge you so far into despair that you will forget the feeling of a smile on your face. Do you understand?"

Victoria nodded vigorously, her head fighting the restraints.

Katherine smiled. "Excellent. I'm going to let you go now, Victoria. Don't think you'll get lucky another time and be more successful. I am the better witch, and I always will be. The best you can hope for now is to avoid displeasing me."

Katherine flicked her wand, non-verbally removing the gag and ropes binding Victoria to the chair. The girl remained frozen in place, pale and battered.

Katherine paused as she walked up the stairs, turning to look over her shoulder. "Sleep well, Victoria. And clean yourself up. You look horrible."

* * *

In the early hours of the next morning, when the sun had yet to rise, Katherine awoke with a start as a pair of rough hands jerked her upright in bed.

Although still hazy from sleep, she managed to identify Antonin Dolohov and Thaddeus Lestrange as her assaulters, although the hoods of their robes cast shadows on their features. Katherine opened her mouth, intending to scream, but gave up on alerting other students as Thaddeus cast _Silencio._

With immense effort, Katherine swung her left arm in a semi-circle, dislodging Thaddeus' arm from her shoulder and bashing him in the chin in one motion. She rolled sideways to the opposite side of the bed and stood, looking frantically left and right.

"If you're looking for your wand, we grabbed it before waking you," said Antonin, holding Katherine's wand aloft in his left hand, while pointing his own wand at her in his right. Thaddeus stood next to him, rubbing his chin and looking quite disgruntled.

Katherine tugged the hem of her nightgown downwards before crossing her arms. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" she snapped.

"You need to come with us, Katherine. Riddle wants to speak with you," said Antonin. He remained in his position, wand aimed at Katherine, while Thaddeus began to edge slowly around the bed, cornering her.

Katherine scowled, eyes still darting around the room, searching for an escape route. "Tell him he can speak to me at breakfast. I need my beauty sleep."

"Look, Katherine, we don't make the orders, but we have to carry them out," said Thaddeus, hands held out in front of him as though approaching a wild animal. "It would be best for everyone if you came quietly, but if you struggle, we're going to have to use force."

Katherine hissed, forcing air out between her teeth. "I suppose I don't have much of a choice," she conceded. Antonin flinched slightly as Katherine reached across the bed, grabbing her school skirt. She rolled her eyes as she quickly stepped into the skirt, and tied a knot in her nightgown to shorten it to shirt-length. "Lead the way, boys," she said bitterly.

Thaddeus grabbed her roughly by the arm and yanked her towards the door. He drew his wand from within his robes and pushed it against her ribs, ensuring she couldn't escape. Antonin followed, shutting the door to Katherine's room behind them as they proceeded down the dark hallway, through the common room, and into the dungeon beyond.

They proceeded through the dungeon hallways, their footsteps echoing softly in the eerie quiet of the early morning. Not a word was spoken to break the heavy silence.

Reaching a door, Antonin stepped forward to open it, and proceeded through. Thaddeus shoved Katherine forward, gesturing with his wand that she should enter the classroom. He followed her in, shutting the door behind them.

Riddle sat atop one of the desks, leaning casually against a wall. Upon Katherine's entry, he closed the book he'd been reading and hopped down from the desk, wand in hand. "Ah, _Katarina_. Please, have a seat."

With a flick of his wand, he sent a chair flying across the room. The chair skidded noisily to a stop next to Katherine, who stepped in front of it and sat lightly upon its edge.

"I must confess, _Katarina_ , I am rather disappointed," he said, strolling slowly towards Katherine's chair. "I'd thought our earlier conversation lead us to a point of mutual understanding. You were going to keep your head down, be an unobtrusive student."

He paused, tilting his head to one side in mock-confusion. "Instead, you duel Victoria Carrow in the middle of the common room. Apparently, you did not understand our agreement."

Riddle swiped his wand in a quick arc, sending the chair flying across the room once more, this time with Katherine in it. It crashed forcibly against the wall, Katherine's head smacking roughly against the stone wall. She fell to the floor of the classroom, breathing heavily, broken pieces of the wooden chair scattered around her.

Katherine let out a vicious snarl, wincing in pain. "I told her to clean herself up. It's not my fault she drew attention to herself with her incompetence," she said, looking at Riddle with eyes burning with fury.

Riddle frowned slightly. "For a girl who does so well in her classes, you seem to have a great deal of difficulty grasping the severity of your situation." He crouched down, using his wand to brush a piece of hair behind her ear. "You should be very frightened, _Katarina_ ," he whispered.

Springing back up to standing, Riddle pointed his wand down at Katherine. " _Crucio!"_ he exclaimed, a jet of red light leaving his wand. As the spell hit her body, Katherine let out a guttural scream. Her body convulsed uncontrollably, her head smacking into the stone wall again and again.

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Riddle released the curse. Katherine remained on the floor, taking shallow, shuddering breaths. Suddenly, her head snapped up. Staring desperately at Thaddeus, she opened her mouth to speak. "I was the one who encouraged Celeste to give you a chance, you know. You have me to thank for that." She spoke rapidly, her eyes drilling relentlessly into his. "Help me, Thaddeus," she begged.

Thaddeus shuffled his feet, eyes looking down. "I'm sorry, Kat," he muttered.

Riddle roared, turning to face Thaddeus. "Did I tell you to apologize?" he demanded. "Consider where your loyalties lie, Lestrange! _Crucio!"_

Thaddeus doubled over in agony, managing to stay slumped over against the wall briefly before collapsing down to his knees. By the time Riddle lifted the curse, Thaddeus lay prostrate on the ground, whimpering softly. Antonin stood silently by the door, looking as if he hoped to disappear.

"Leave. Both of you," hissed Riddle, opening the door to the classroom with a wave of his wand. The two Slytherin boys hurried out, Antonin supporting Thaddeus as he struggled to walk. Riddle shut the door behind them immediately, and turned back towards Katherine.

"Victoria was right about one thing," said Riddle, smiling politely. "You really do need to learn your place." He kicked her viciously in the gut, a loud crunch emanating from one of her ribs. Katherine groaned and curled up on the floor, hands clutching at her stomach.

Riddle drew his wand and began swiping it diagonally through the air. Strands of orange light flew from the tip, leaving angry red welts where they fell on Katherine's body. She gasped and flinched as they hit, but did not cry out.

"This is a spell of my own creation, you know," said Riddle conversationally. "It's similar to the one I used on you earlier. Both are curses that prevent any magical healing of the wounds they inflict, although you appear to have disguised your previous injury quite well."

He crouched again, reaching a hand out to touch Katherine's neck. "Right here, wasn't it?" He dug his thumb into the spot where the burn mark remained on her neck, disguised to sight, and she whimpered softly.

"Shhh, shhh," he hushed her, gently stroking her blood-matted hair. "I didn't want to hurt you, darling. You forced me to do this." He smiled angelically at her, every feature of his face seeming sincerely apologetic.

He stood up, maintaining his cherubic façade. Katherine began to tentatively sit up, shakily propping herself up on one elbow. Before she could get any further, Riddle's foot flew towards her in another vicious kick, this one landing directly on her rib cage. She fell to the floor, moaning, and brought her hands to her face, coughing brutally. When she pulled her hands away, they were covered in dark, sticky blood.

When she looked up, Riddle was wiping his shoe with the corner of his sleeve. "Now you've gone and made a mess," he said patronizingly. "Clean yourself up, _Katarina_. Let's hope you're more competent at it than Victoria."

He tossed Katherine her wand before sweeping out of the room, leaving Katherine in a crumpled heap on the floor.


	9. Injuries and Invitations

AN: This chapter has a lot of short scenes, and lots of set up for some serious excitement coming up in the next two chapters, so look forward to that.

As always, reviews are very very appreciated.

* * *

Katherine lay on the cold floor of the classroom for several minutes before gathering enough strength to crawl towards her wand. Wincing, she inched her way across the stone, the short distance feeling like an arduous journey. Nearing her wand, she stretched out a quivering arm and grasped it, pulling it in towards her body.

Glancing towards the door, she cast a quick nonverbal _Colloportus_ to lock the door, as well as _Silencio_ to ensure no unintentional noises would alert someone to her presence. Katherine then proceeded to cast a numbing charm on herself, reducing her pain to a dull ache. She pulled herself weakly onto a nearby chair, and set to work on her injuries.

She worked methodically, starting at the top of her body and working downwards towards her feet, healing any injuries she could. Unfortunately, some of Riddle's curses were dark magic, and impervious to typical healing spells. These she disguised with illusion charms, but the wounds remained and would need to heal on their own time.

Feeling somewhat stronger, as it had now been nearly an hour since Riddle had left, Katherine stood and walked towards the blackboard at the front of the classroom. A jet of silver let burst forth from her wand as she swept it in a broad arc, hitting the blackboard and pooling outward like water. The blackboard shimmered for a moment, before the silver fluid calmed and provided a mirror-like surface. In this makeshift mirror, Katherine checked her appearance.

She looked pale and shaken, but no injuries remained apparent thanks to her careful work. Her hair and clothes were both matted with blood, which she removed with a quick _Scourgify_ charm. Finally, she cast _Rennervate_ , causing colour to return to her cheeks, and energy to her body.

Vanishing the mirror with a wave of her wand, Katherine turned around and set about repairing the classroom. With a series of spells, she removed the blood from the floor, repaired the broken chair, and set the furniture back in their original positions.

After unlocking the door, she slipped quietly into the hall beyond, checking surreptitiously to see if anyone was present. " _Horologio,"_ she whispered, causing golden numbers to appear in the air, indicating that the time was half past eleven. She had missed not only breakfast, but also most of Potions class. The upside was that there were no students roaming the hallways to ask questions about her unusual clothing or her morning activities.

Flicking her wand, the numbers disappeared, and Katherine snuck back through the stone passageways to the Slytherin Common Room. She entered the Common Room without encountering anyone, and was halfway to the stairs to her dormitory when she noticed she wasn't alone. Lucretia Black, Orion's younger sister, who had just entered her 1st year, was staring wide-eyed at Katherine.

Katherine shook her head. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Lucretia shifted nervously between her feet. "I forgot my textbook," she supplied, holding a Charms book aloft as evidence.

"Of course you did," sighed Katherine. " _Confundo!"_ Quickly drawing her wand, Katherine cast the Confundus charm on Lucretia, whose eyes glazed over in confusion.

Katherine walked over to Lucretia, crouching to be at her eye level. Making eye contact, she spoke softly but clearly. "Listen to me, Lucretia. You forgot your textbook, so you came back to get it. You saw no one else in the Common Room, and now you will return to class. Do you understand?"

Lucretia nodded blankly, and walked towards the Common Room exit. Katherine watched her leave, and then scampered up the stairs to her room. She changed quickly into her school uniform, applied her makeup, and collected her school things, before rushing out the door to make it to lunch on time.

* * *

"Where is the lovely Miss Morrigan this morning?" inquired Professor Slughorn, hovering over Riddle's cauldron.

Riddle looked up at him, a deep concern clear in his eyes. "She wasn't feeling well this morning, sir. I promised her that I would lend her my notes for this class; she's terribly upset that she couldn't attend."

Slughorn tutted in disappointment. "That's too bad. I'd hoped to invite her to the Slug Club meeting this Saturday."

Riddle smiled politely. "I'd be happy to pass on the invitation, Professor," he said.

"Excellent!" Slughorn exclaimed, beaming broadly. "I can always count on you to lend a hand, Tom."

* * *

When Katherine arrived at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall for lunch, she was immediately faced with an inquiry as to her absence for the earlier part of the day.

Katherine glanced at Riddle, unsure of how he wanted her to respond. Before she had the chance to say anything, he interjected on her behalf.

"She wasn't feeling well," Riddle said smoothly. "I brought Katherine to the hospital wing early this morning."

Turning to face Katherine, he continued. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. Please, have a seat."

He gestured to the seat next to him, currently occupied by Victoria, who moved quickly to a lower seat, avoiding eye contact with both Katherine and Riddle.

Katherine slid into the seat and began to serve herself lunch. She was much quieter than usual, laughing lightly at some of the other Slytherin students' jokes, but not contributing anything of note to the conversation. Occasionally, Riddle would clap her on the back, or squeeze her shoulder, causing her to wince in pain due to her unhealed injuries.

As she left the Great Hall after lunch, walking quickly towards her next class, Orion caught up with her. "I need to talk to you," he said fervently, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards an empty classroom.

Katherine followed Orion into the room, and sat on top of one of the desks, looking at him questioningly. Orion closed the door, and cast a silencing charm, before walking to stand in front of Katherine.

"Kat, there's something you should know," he said nervously, running a hand through his hair. "I can't tell you much, and even this might get me in trouble, but I need to warn you. I don't want you to get hurt." He was rambling, one sentence trailing into the next.

"What is it, Orion?" asked Katherine, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"Riddle and the rest of us…We aren't the good guys. We're dangerous," he said, his eyes burning brightly into hers.

Katherine smiled bitterly. "I think I figured that out this morning."

Orion's eyes widened. "What did he do to you?" he whispered, as much to himself as to her.

Katherine tilted her head in momentary confusion. "You didn't know?" She paused. "Of course you didn't know. You'd have no involvement in such nastiness. I can tell you have a good heart, Orion." She reached out, clasping one of his hands in both of hers.

He pulled away sharply. "I told you we weren't the good guys, Katherine, and I meant it. I'm no exception."

Katherine withdrew her hands, folding them neatly on her lap. "You speak as if I'm some sort of angel, Orion, but I'm going to hell as surely as the rest of you. I might as well get to know my neighbours."

Orion looked grimly at her. "It's your funeral," he said softly. Shaking himself, he painted a brave smile on his face. "Can I escort you to divination?"

Smiling warmly, Katherine hopped down from the desk. "I would love that, but I'm not taking divination. I have Ancient Runes next."

"Ancient Runes?" wondered Orion, screwing up his face in disgust. "Only Ravenclaws take that!"

Katherine shrugged. "Ravenclaws and me, I suppose." She winked knowingly at him before striding out of the room, leaving Orion alone and confused in the empty classroom.

* * *

Katherine exited the Ancient Runes classroom surrounded by a group of upper year Ravenclaw students, including Ravenclaw prefect Julian Fawley. "So we'll see you tomorrow night to study?" he asked, eyes hopeful.

Katherine smiled radiantly at him. "Absolutely. At _quintaped._ " She winked.

Julian looked a little bewildered for a moment, before realization dawned on his face. " _Quintaped_ …That means five, right?"

"You've got it!" Katherine laughed. "Studying will be a breeze." Spotting Adeline crossing the hall up ahead, Katherine gave Julian and the other Ravenclaws a wave goodbye and jogged to catch up with her.

"Hey, Addie!" said Katherine, once she was near enough. Adeline turned and smiled, before glancing at the pack of Ravenclaws down the hall.

"What were you doing with _them_?" Adeline asked, sounding suspicious. "Ravenclaws are so pretentious."

"It never hurts to have friends in other houses. Anyways, let's head to History of Magic," said Katherine, brushing aside Adeline's question. "I've already missed one class today; I don't want to be late to another!"

* * *

As soon as Katherine arrived at her last class of the day, History of Magic, Riddle waved her over to sit next to him. Once she was seated, Riddle wordlessly slid a piece of paper towards her on the desk.

The small slip of paper contained neatly printed silver lettering stating the following:

"Miss Katherine Morrigan is cordially invited to attend Professor Slughorn's Soiree for Gifted Students, affectionately known as the 'Slug Club'. The event will commence Saturday evening at 6 pm, and dinner will be provided."

After reading, Katherine looked at Riddle, raising a quizzical eyebrow. Riddle shrugged. "It's Slughorn's way of making connections with students that might be useful or important in some way after they graduate. He asked me to invite you, given that you were so tragically inconvenienced this morning."

Katherine twirled a strand of her long dark hair around one finger. "Will you be there?" she asked.

Riddle smirked. "Of course. I can guarantee you that none of these idiots will be more important or renowned than I will after graduation."

"I don't doubt that," she replied.

Riddle looked her up and down. "I must admit, I am somewhat impressed by your quick recovery from this morning. No one appeared to notice that you were…sick."

"I've always been skilled at the art of illusion, Riddle." She gave him a knowing look, folded the invitation, and slipped it into the pocket of her robe. "I'll be delighted to come."

* * *

AN: Please review! Reviews are what encourage me to keep writing.


	10. Friends in High Places

Slughorn's Soiree for Gifted Students, better known as the Slug Club, was held in a chamber off the Great Hall. A roaring fire burned directly across from the door, and groups of chairs were arranged in clusters around the large room. Katherine was greeted by Slughorn at the door with a goblet of pumpkin juice and a jovial pat on the back. After a few minutes of small talk with the Professor, Katherine excused herself to join the other students.

She surveyed the room, noting that just over a dozen students were present, with most being from Slytherin and Ravenclaw, although a few Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students were also present.

Riddle stood leaning against the brick wall containing the fireplace, while a group of Slytherin students sat clustered around him. Victoria was bragging about her family's new winter home in the Alps. Eleonora Burke, a 5th year student, was listening attentively; she was clearly surprised that she was being allowed to talk to one of the older Slytherin students at all. Abraxas slouched against the back of his chair, looking bored as he sipped pumpkin juice to which Katherine suspected he'd likely added a bit of something stronger.

Katherine began to walk towards her housemates, but was quickly intercepted by Julian Fawley, the Ravenclaw prefect, and Hestius Bartleby, another Ravenclaw student. "Hey Katherine," said Julian. "I didn't know you were a member of the Slug Club!"

"I'm a new addition, as of today," she said, tucking a stray stand of hair behind one ear. "How did the rest of your Ancient Runes assignment go?"

Julian smiled earnestly, his blue eyes bright. "I finished it last night, and I think it's pretty good, thanks to your help the other day!"

"You could have figured it out without me," she said, shrugging, "But it was definitely more fun working on it together."

There was a momentary lull in conversation, in which Hestius cleared his throat nervously, and fiddled with his dark blue tie. After a moment to work up the courage, he managed to speak.

"A few of the other Ravenclaw students, along with Julian and I, we have this discussion group for Advanced Magical Theory…It's not all that exciting I guess, and if you aren't interested, I understand…" Hestius paused. "But we were wondering if you might want to join?"

Julian cut in. "It's normally just for upper-year Ravenclaw students, but we talked to the others, and they agreed that you would be a welcome addition."

Katherine smiled broadly, eyes crinkling at the corners. "That doesn't sound uninteresting at all! I would love to attend. Thank you for thinking of me."

The two Ravenclaw boys looked at each other, then grinned at Katherine. Julian opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a high pitched voice - "You're Katherine Morrigan, right?"

Katherine looked over her shoulder to see a short girl in Hufflepuff robes looking at her expectantly. The girl had shoulder length chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes, and a spattering of freckles across her round cheeks. Without pausing to hear Katherine's reply, she continued. "I'm Clara Potter, and this" – she jerked a thumb towards a ruddy-faced blond boy standing behind her – "is Nicholas Vesper." Clara's male companion had his gaze planted firmly on the floor, and seemed to have no interest in moving it anywhere else.

Katherine looked a little taken aback by the sudden introductions, but nevertheless smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you," she said, bemused.

"We heard from Samantha Bones, who heard from Frederick Marshall, who heard from Olive Hornby, that you are really excellent at Charms," she said, all in one breath. "Nicholas and I are on the Halloween Dance Decoration Committee, and we have some good ideas, but we don't think we'll be able to actually execute them, given that Lauren Smelter is in the Hospital wing, and she normally does that sort of thing." She paused her frenzied speech, looking as though she expected Katherine to say something.

Katherine raised an eyebrow, clearly not following. "And?"

Clara shook her head, exasperated. "So we were wondering if you might be willing to help with the decorations?"

Breathing out in relief as she realized what Clara wanted, Katherine smiled. "Is that all? Of course, I'd be happy to."

Clara looked surprised, as though expecting Katherine to say no. "Oh, well, okay then. Our next meeting is Tuesday night after dinner; we meet in the Divination classroom." She nodded sharply at Katherine, directed a little wave towards the Ravenclaw boys, and then left, Nicholas trailing behind her.

Katherine was about to ask Julian and Hestius about Clara, and why she seemed so frantic about the Halloween decorations, when she noticed that they were staring over her shoulder. Turning to identify the newcomer, Katherine came face-to-face with Tom Riddle.

Riddle was looking down at her with a cocky smirk on his face. "Welcome to the Slug Club, Katherine," he said, amusement evident in his voice.

"What's so funny?" she inquired coyly, one eyebrow pulling up.

He laughed once, a silky deep chuckle escaping his throat. "If I'm not mistaken, you just got roped into working on the Halloween Decoration Committee."

"Again, what's so funny about that?" she pressed, looking slightly confused.

A smile dangled off the corner of Riddle's lips. "Decoration Committees are usually reserved for Hufflepuff students, since no one else is willing to put in extra effort without any reward in return. Slytherin students usually just show up and enjoy the party."

Katherine glanced at the Ravenclaw boys for confirmation. They shrugged and nodded their agreement with Riddle.

Katherine lifted her chin, and set her jaw. "Well, I'll enjoy the party even more knowing that I'm partially responsible for its success. And Clara seems lovely, if a little eager."

Julian snorted. "She's completely mental. Clara's obsessed with parties, and wants to be an event planner when she graduates, but she's not good enough with wandwork to do any of the charms herself. Mostly she just bosses other people around."

Katherine shrugged. "Then it's a good thing she's got me to help her."

A hint of a sneer played at Riddle's features as he took pleasure in hearing about Clara's deficient skills. An instant later, the sour expression had vanished, replaced by his usual polite façade. "Katherine, if you're finished loaning out your skills to students in need, perhaps you should join your housemates."

Katherine nodded, lifting a hand goodbye to Julian and Hestius. Riddle placed his hand at the small of her back, and guided her towards the Slytherins by the fireplace. "Friends with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs," he said as they walked. "Quite the socialite, aren't you?"

"I guess so," she said, smiling innocently up at him.

As they reached the cluster of Slytherin students, Victoria stood up abruptly, and rushed off to get a drink. "What was that about?" asked Eleonora.

"I have no idea," said Katherine, her voice laced with false concern.

Abraxas shrugged, uncaring. "Victoria's always been fond of drama; I wouldn't worry about it."

Katherine plopped down on the chair next to Abraxas, and leaned towards him. Speaking softly, she said, "Do you have anything to make this night a bit more exciting?"

A mischievous smile crept onto Abraxas' face. "For you, always," he said, surreptitiously pulling out a golden flask, and pouring some of the contents into Katherine's goblet. Eleonora watched the exchange out of the corner of her eye, but if she had any issues with under-age drinking she didn't address it aloud.

When Abraxas was finished, Katherine raised her goblet, toasting his contribution to her drink. She took a sip, and the telltale burn of firewhiskey warmed her throat on the way down.

Riddle resumed his position leaning against the fireplace, a contemplative expression on his face as he observed the chatter amongst the gathered Slytherin students. After a few minutes, he took a seat next to Abraxas, turned down the offer of firewhiskey, and joined the lighthearted conversation for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Neither Katherine nor Abraxas made an appearance at breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning. Abraxas forewent food entirely, and showed up early to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He snagged a spot in the back and promptly slumped over on the table with his head tucked under his crossed arms. As the other Slytherin students filed into the classroom, he grunted a good morning, but otherwise remained non-responsive.

Katherine arrived just a few minutes before class was scheduled to start, clutching half a bagel and a mug full of tea. She began to head towards the back, perhaps hoping to catch a quick nap like Abraxas, but noticed Riddle motioning for her to join him at the front of the room. With an exasperated sigh, she shuffled up to the desk next to him, put her food down, and sat.

"You know, Riddle," she said, after a sip of her coffee, "If you want me to be your partner in every class, it might be easier to just say that up front, rather than asking me to sit with you individually in every class."

Riddle contorted his face in mock-horror. "But if I did that, I wouldn't get to delight in seeing your evident pleasure at my invitation."

Katherine rolled her eyes and continued to eat her bagel.

"You're certainly less talkative than usual this morning. Bit too much pumpkin juice last night perhaps?" asked Riddle with a wink.

With a brittle smile, Katherine turned towards him. "It's not all that unusual to be less than chipper on Monday mornings, Riddle. You might know that if you ever let yourself unwind and have a little fun."

Riddle started a little in surprise, before pursing his lips together in a pout. "You don't think I have fun?"

Katherine gave him a pointed look. "I've yet to see any evidence to that effect, not since Prague anyways."

Riddle smirked. "Maybe that's because my personal brand of fun isn't the kind that can take place at school-sanctioned events."

Just then, Professor Mirabeth Nortings entered the classroom and turned to face the students, waiting for the chattering voices to die down.

"Good morning, students! Today we will practice the basic stunning spell, _Stupefy_ , in preparation for learning more advanced stunning techniques later in the year. Please stand facing your partners, wands drawn, and begin taking turns attempting to stun the other. Don't forget to use the Shield charm we learnt last week, _Protego_ , as a means to defend yourself against your partner's stunning spells."

Riddle stood and gestured for Katherine to stand across from him. She moved to stand about 6 feet away from Riddle, who was already in position with his wand drawn. "Are you ready?" he asked politely.

Katherine nodded, and Riddle immediately shot a bolt of red light towards her, which bounced harmlessly off her invisible shield. Both Katherine and Riddle were performing the spells non-verbally, leaving them free to chat as they fired the simple spells at one another.

"I've been thinking about what you're trying to accomplish by spending time with students in other houses," said Riddle, "and I think I've figured it out."

Katherine shot a stunning spell at Riddle, who deflected it with a casual wave of his wand. "I'm interested in Advanced Magical Theory, and I offered to help with the Halloween Dance Decoration Committee. That's all there is to it, Riddle."

Professor Nortings walked by, looking impressed with their spellwork. "You two have certainly mastered these spells. If you'd like, you can work on exchanging other spells; just make sure to stay safe." She gave them an approving nod, before heading off to check on other students.

Riddle waited for Professor Nortings to be out of ear shot before continuing his conversation with Katherine. "You know that I'd never believe such a lackluster excuse, Katherine. You're making a concerted effort to befriend students in other houses. You must want something from them, I'm just not sure what that is yet."

He shot a stream of purple sparks towards her, which she deflected with a wave of blue light. The sparks sizzled against Katherine's wall of energy before going out.

Katherine fired a stinging hex at him in return, and put on her best simpering smile. "Isn't simple friendship enough of a reward, Tom?"

Easily side-stepping Katherine's simple hex, Riddle scowled angrily. "Don't call me that." He began to move his wand more quickly, firing off spell after spell, pounding against Katherine's shields.

She stayed calm, maintaining her defenses while managing to occasionally fire off a spell in return. "Why not? I called you Tom when we first met; you had no problem with it then."

He glared at her, and spoke through gritted teeth. "That's how I was introduced in Prague, and I couldn't argue there. But Hogwarts is my domain, and here I go by Riddle." He pulled his wand back, and then sharply jabbed it forward. A series of silver-tipped daggers flew out of the tip of his wand and towards Katherine.

Quickly swishing her wand in the air, Katherine managed to cast _Oppugno._ The daggers twirled in mid-air and changed the direction of their flight, returning towards Riddle. With a flick of his wand, the daggers halted in their paths and dropped to the floor, where they transformed into snakes and began slithering towards Katherine. Immediately afterwards, he began firing various hexes and jinxes at Katherine, splitting her attention. The other students in the class began to cease their practicing of _Stupefy_ and _Protego_ and watch the intensifying duel instead.

Katherine fought to block the onslaught of spells, glancing nervously down towards the serpents at her feet. She wanted desperately to deal with the reptilian threat, but couldn't spare her attention from Riddle's offensive spellwork. She was just barely managing to prevent a spell from breaking through her defenses; she had no time for offensive measures of her own.

Finally, as the snakes neared Katherine's feet, she decided upon a last-ditch strategy. With a deep inhale, she dropped all her shield charms simultaneously, funneling all her magic into a single powerful _Incendio_ charm directed towards Riddle. A wall of fire advanced towards him, and Katherine lost sight of him through the flames. For a moment, she thought she might have bested him, but then a mesh of silver light shot through the fire, entangling her in its web. She struggled to free herself, but with every movement the silver strings seemed to tighten further, binding her arms to her body. Losing her balance, she fell to the floor, where she remained, giving up on freeing herself from the bonds.

Suddenly, the flames died down, and Riddle stepped through the smoldering ash. With a quick non-verbal _Expelliarmus_ , he disarmed Katherine, before freeing her from the web. Although she'd been beaten, Katherine noted with satisfaction that the bottoms of Riddle's robes were clearly singed. Their duel had not been entirely one-sided; perhaps it had even been a close call.

Professor Nortings scampered over to Riddle and Katherine. "Well done, the two of you! I didn't expect you to progress from turn-based spellwork to freeform dueling so early in the year, but clearly you are well prepared for it."

Riddle smiled enthusiastically at the Professor, before taking a few strides to close the distance between him and Katherine. Extending an arm, Riddle offered Katherine a hand. She took it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. Wordlessly, Riddle passed Katherine her wand, and then began to turn away.

Katherine grabbed the sleeve of Riddle's robe, pulling him back toward her. "Thank you… _Riddle_ ," she said, placing emphasis on his surname.

He paused. "Where did you learn to duel like that?" he asked quietly.

"The same place you met me," said Katherine, looking up at him. "Where did you learn?"

An arrogant look descended upon Riddle's face. "I didn't have to learn. Winning comes naturally to me."

* * *

AN: Stay tuned for the next chapter in a few days - the Halloween Dance is coming up!


	11. Happy Halloween

AN: Here's a long chapter, and an important one! Hope you enjoy. Please review!

* * *

The morning of October 31st, 1943 dawned crisp and clear. Sunlight shone brightly down on the Hogwarts grounds, but the air remained cool as it swept briskly through the castle. Students pulled their robes tightly around them to ward off the chill as they walked quickly from class to class, leaning into the cold. The upper year students travelled in close-knit clusters, voices raised against the whistling wind as they talked excitedly about their plans for the evening.

For the younger students, Halloween meant a delicious feast at dinner, surrounded by seasonal decorations and treats. For the older students, however, the night held something altogether more delicious: The annual Halloween Dance. A night of school-sanctioned dancing and socializing was enough to provoke a certain level of excitement, but what really mattered were the parts of the evening that weren't school-approved: drinking, debauchery, and (if someone was well-connected) drugs.

Unlike other school dances, for which most students had dates, the Halloween dance was a decidedly single-status event. At the first big party of the year, everyone wants the freedom to do exactly what they want, whatever that may be. Just because people didn't arrive with dates to the party, though, doesn't mean that they'd be leaving alone.

With so much excitement building up to the evening's events, classes seemed to drag by at a snail's pace. As soon as the last class was over, the older students all rushed to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. While this was the highlight of the younger students' night, the older students just wanted to chow down their food as quickly as possible so they could duck out to get ready for the dance.

As soon as the Halloween feast appeared on the table, Adeline, Celeste, Victoria and the 7th year Slytherin girls all grabbed a few of the more portable food items and headed out the door. Seeing the older girls leave so early, most of the 5th year Slytherin girls exchanged panicked looks and decided to follow suit, not wanting to miss out on a moment of dance-preparations. The male Slytherin students remained at the table, more concerned with dinner than beauty rituals, although they would be changing into dress robes later.

Orion's honey brown eyes peered quizzically at Katherine, who was the only 6th year Slytherin girl remaining at the table. "Don't you want to go get ready for the dance?" he asked.

"I would," she smiled ruefully, "but I promised Clara Potter that I would help put up the decorations once the feast is over."

Orion gave her a sympathetic look, while Abraxas took the opportunity to flirt, to no one's surprise.

"It's probably best that you're giving the other girls a head start. Gives them a chance to look half as good as you do already," said Abraxas, running a tan hand through his shaggy white-blond hair.

Katherine rolled her eyes, but her smile let Abraxas know that he was off the hook. She glanced up the table at Riddle. "Are you coming to the dance tonight, Riddle?"

Riddle looked up from his dinner, slightly furrowing his eyebrows. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just don't seem much like the dancing type," said Katherine with a shrug.

Riddle took a sip of his pumpkin juice, taking his time before putting it down. Turning towards Katherine, he plastered a practiced smile on his face. "I'm Head Boy, and it's a school event. Of course I'll be there," he said sunnily. "And anyways, it's Halloween. How could I not celebrate the most magical night of the year?"

"That's the spirit!" cheered Antonin. He turned towards Abraxas, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Speaking of which, what are the _spirits_ going to be?"

"Don't ask so loudly," hissed Abraxas. "Unless you want all my hard work confiscated."

"Sorry," muttered Antonin, dark eyes darting side to side.

Abraxas leaned forward, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "I managed to get hold of some prime Firewhiskey, some Daisyroot Draught, a couple bottles of Knotgrass Mead, and some champagne."

Charles groaned audibly. "No butterbeer?"

Abraxas smacked him on the head with a breadstick. "Get it yourself next time, then."

Katherine cleared her throat lightly. "Anything stronger, Brax?"

His grey eyes widened in momentary surprise, before a look of begrudging admiration took over his face. "I appreciate the sentiment, darling, I really do. Riddle's not a fan of the hard stuff though." He jerked his head towards Riddle.

Katherine quirked an eyebrow upward, and looked questioningly at Riddle.

He held her gaze calmly. "Drugs diminish one's ability to make rational decisions, and I don't like to spend time with irrational people."

A gleam of deviltry appeared in Katherine's eyes. "They also make a boring evening endlessly more fascinating. But I guess I'll just have to serve that purpose myself."

Just then, Clara Potter appeared, hovering anxiously behind Katherine. "Are you ready to start setting up? I think we're already running late."

Katherine smiled at her. "Don't worry, Clara. We'll get it done." She paused. "You boys had better run along though, so we can get started with the decorations."

* * *

Katherine rushed up the stairs of the Common Room towards her bedroom, hoping to make the most of her limited time before the start of the ball. As she reached the top landing, she passed the Greengrass twins, who were already decked out in their finest robes. Adeline wore a long forest green gown trimmed with gold, while Celeste wore an identical dress with the colors reversed. Their long blonde hair and pale green eyes complemented their dresses beautifully, and the gowns draped elegantly on their thin frames.

"You both look absolutely lovely!" exclaimed Katherine, looking them up and down.

"Thank you!" chimed the girls in unison, before looking at each other and giggling. Adeline looked fretfully at Katherine's school uniform. "You'd better hurry and get ready, though, Kat. The dance starts really soon!"

Katherine nodded fervently. "That's the plan," she said, starting to move past the twins towards her room.

"Did you want us to wait for you?" asked Celeste.

Katherine didn't bother turning around, continuing towards her room. "No, you go ahead. I'll meet you in the Great Hall!"

* * *

The Great Hall had been completely transformed by the time the Greengrass twins arrived to join the other 6th year Slytherins. At the far end of the hall stood a grove of shimmering golden trees, from which golden leaves grew and fell continuously. As the leaves fluttered down through the air, they dissolved into nothingness, so as not to clutter the floor. Along the sides of the hall were tables constructed from twisting vines, with pumpkins at the foot of each leg. The tables held various foods and drinks, and were illuminated by floating candles. The ceiling of the Great Hall, normally reflective of the outside weather, was completely obscured by a dome of silvery spider webs, knit into delicate lacework patterns. Overall, the effect was one of melancholy glamour.

Celeste and Adeline made their way across the hall to the grove of golden trees, eyes roving over the beautiful decorations. The Slytherin boys all wore black or green dress robes, while Victoria wore a lilac gown that looked striking against her black hair and pale skin.

"Pretty impressive, isn't it?" said Thaddeus, upon the twins' arrival.

"This is…incredible," said Celeste, reaching up to touch a golden leaf, which burst into a cloud of shimmering particles. Adeline nodded wordlessly in agreement.

"Katherine must have done all this; the decorations have never been this good before," said Orion, visibly impressed.

"How did she do it?" wondered Charles, turning to look questioningly at Riddle.

Riddle was leaning against the trunk of one of the golden trees. "You wouldn't understand; it's fairly refined magic," he said haughtily.

"Well, it's beautiful, even if I don't understand it," said Adeline, looking up at the canopy of golden branches.

"Speaking of beautiful…" said Abraxas, turning to face the doors at the other end of the hall.

Katherine had arrived, in a low-cut gown that hung to the floor. The dress was made of a black fabric that shimmered softly when she moved, like stars peeking out from behind a dark night sky. The dark colour was striking against her golden skin, and her usual red lipstick had been replaced with a soft neutral shade, allowing her smoky eye makeup to draw attention to her large dark eyes. She was mesmerizing, and walked with the languorous, confident steps of someone well-aware of their own beauty.

As she crossed the Great Hall, she stopped to chat with students from all the Houses. Many compliments were offered for her work on the decorations, all of which Katherine dismissed with a nonchalant wave of her hand, as if to say, 'it was nothing'. Julian Fawley asked her to save him a dance, as did Frederick Marshall. She promised both of them that she looked forward to the opportunity immensely.

Finally arriving at the golden grove of trees to which the 6th year Slytherins had laid claim, Katherine smiled broadly at her housemates.

Abraxas took her hand and brought it to his lips, bowing low. "You're an absolute vision."

Katherine's face lit up in a beguiling smile, while Orion and Charles stuttered out significantly less suave greetings. Antonin stared lecherously at her cleavage.

Thaddeus continued to look longingly at Celeste, undistracted by Katherine's appearance. Celeste seemed to sense his gaze, and looked up, meeting his eyes for a moment before blushing and looking down.

Adeline was the first to mention the decorations, waving a hand around the room. "These trees and the cobwebs…everything is fantastic! You did an amazing job."

"Well, a good party is all in the preparation," said Katherine with a wink. "And speaking of preparations, would you be kind enough to make me a drink, Abraxas?"

Abraxas pantomimed tipping his hat to Katherine, before walking off to fiddle with some bottles hidden behind the roots of one of the trees. Meanwhile, Victoria whispered something in Charles' ear and the two of them slipped away to dance. Victoria had been spending as little time around Katherine as possible since their confrontation in the Common Room a few weeks prior.

Abraxas returned a few minutes later with a silver goblet of mead for Katherine, but had to wind his way through a group of newcomers to reach her. Once he did, Katherine thanked him for the drink, then immediately turned her attention back to the small crowd of students gathered around her.

Riddle, Abraxas and the other 6th year Slytherins stood watching the scene unfold. Various Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had arrived to express their gratitude for Katherine's wonderful decorations. Riddle also noticed several students thanking Katherine for helping them with homework assignments, finding a missing pet, and even curing one girl's acne! It was as if Katherine were running for mayor in some Muggle town; she would be kissing babies if any were available.

Riddle decided to intervene. He pushed himself forward from trunk of the golden tree and strode towards the crowd. As he approached, the students stepped aside to clear a path for him. Several girls began to whisper and giggle into each other's ears, clearly talking about him. Riddle smirked, always pleased by the effect of his appearance on women.

"You look lovely tonight, Katherine," he said charmingly as he arrived at her side. Several girls watched the exchange with jealous eyes, wishing to be the focus of the Head Boy's attention. "Would you do me the kindness of a dance?"

"You once told me you didn't dance if you could avoid it," she said teasingly, looking up at him through a fringe of dark eyelashes.

"That was before I knew that a woman could look as beautiful as you do tonight," he said, extending his hand.

Katherine took the offered hand, stood, and allowed herself to be lead onto the dance floor. As Katherine walked through the small crowd of students, she heard several girls sigh, either overwhelmed by Riddle's romantic comment, or disappointed at not being chosen as his dance partner.

Once they reached the center of the hall, Riddle turned to face Katherine, placing one hand on the small of her back, and the other supporting her right hand in mid-air. He began to lead her in a waltz. His movements were elegant and precise, and together they moved gracefully across the hall.

With his lips close enough to her ear that every breath caused her dangling silver

earrings to sway, Riddle spoke. "I believe I've ascertained your goal is in befriending students in all the houses."

"So you didn't want to dance because of my overwhelming beauty? How disappointing…" tutted Katherine sarcastically.

Riddle ignored her comment. "You want to surpass my reputation in the school, thereby gaining more social power than me and securing a top position in the Slytherin hierarchy." He extended his arm, spinning Katherine around before returning to the closed position.

When she faced him again, she wore a cryptic expression. "I suppose you're generally correct, but your specifics are off, Riddle." She paused, tossing her head slightly to move her hair behind her shoulder.

"You're correct to think that I'm building a reputation at Hogwarts, but I'm not doing it to usurp you. Quite the contrary," she said mysteriously.

Riddle lowered Katherine in a dip, looking penetratingly into her eyes before lifting her up again.

Once she was upright, Katherine continued. "I merely hoped to show you that I'm skilled in the art of manipulation. It comes naturally to me, as dueling does to you. You simple have to notice people's loose strings, and pull at them until they're completely untangled."

Riddle looked perplexed. "And why do you wish to show me this skill of yours?" he inquired, speaking softly into her neck.

Katherine smiled over Riddle's shoulder, knowing she had captured his interest. "Because it is clear to me that you are destined for greatness, Riddle. I wish to offer my services in helping you achieve your goals, whatever they may be."

Riddle stiffened immediately, stopped dancing, and stepped back from Katherine. He stared intently at her, trying to assess how much she knew of his plans. He paused, considering his next words carefully. "Do you think you could manipulate _me_?" he asked quietly, voice intense.

Katherine held his gaze for a moment, before shaking her head slowly. "I'm not sure. I think you see the world the same way I do. You see the cracks in people that you can dig your nails into. You and I, we're the puppeteers in a world full of puppets."

At this, Riddle chuckled softly, clearly enjoying the metaphor.

Katherine looked appraisingly at him. "No, I don't think I could manipulate you. But I think if you take me along for the ride, together you and I could entrance the world."

Riddle reached forward, tucking a strand of hair behind Katherine's ear, before lifting her chin gently with his fingers. "And what if I can do that on my own?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Then be prepared for some competition." She paused. "I'd much rather be working with you than against you, Riddle. Think about my offer. I could be a valuable asset, rather than an enormous pain in your ass."

With that, Katherine turned and strode away, leaving Riddle standing on the dance floor with much to think about.

* * *

Both Riddle and Katherine spent the rest of the night socializing with students from all the houses. They danced and chatted for several hours, each keeping a wary eye on the other but not continuing their earlier conversation.

Eventually, many of the students went to bed, leaving just a handful of Slytherin students in the Great Hall. Any attempt to hide the alcohol had long since been abandoned, since the teacher chaperones had left after Riddle promised he'd keep an eye on the remaining students. Ah, the perks of being Head Boy.

Charles, Abraxas, and Orion lounged against golden tree trunks, laughing obnoxiously and taking swigs of firewhiskey out of silver goblets. Adeline was curled up at the base of one of the tree, snoring softly, her high heels kicked off beside her. Riddle stood leaning against a tree, while Katherine sat facing the semi-circle of trees with her legs tucked under her.

"Hey, Brax, top me up?" asked Charles, holding out his goblet.

Abraxas reached for the bottle and tilted it over Charles' glass, but just a few lonely drops came out. "Aw, man," he muttered.

"Did we drink _all_ the booze already?" Orion said, shocked.

Abraxas scowled. "Apparently, we Slytherins party hard."

"Some harder than others," Riddle quipped, gesturing at Adeline's snoozing form.

Charles dropped his empty goblet on the floor, and watched lazily as it rolled away from him. "What about Dolohov? I thought he had some more firewhiskey."

Orion shook his head. "He left an hour ago, with that 5th year girl…Elinara? Elona?"

"Eleonora Burke," said Katherine, mostly to herself. Riddle glanced up at her curiously. Katherine's attention to detail was impressive; she noticed almost as much as he did.

Adeline stirred, and slowly sat up, looking very groggy. "Where's my sister?" she murmured, looking around confusedly.

Orion reached out and patted her reassuringly on the back. "She drank too much, so Thaddeus brought her back to the dorm. You should probably go to bed, too."

Adeline nodded sleepily, rubbing at her smudged eye makeups. Orion stood up and tried to lift her over his shoulder. She flopped over uselessly, having passed out again. "A little help?" said Orion, looking pointedly at Charles.

Charles sighed. "Fine." He stood up, swaying slightly, and he and Orion managed to lift Adeline up between the two of them. The staggering group began to make their lumbering way out of the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin dorm.

Katherine reached a hand towards Abraxas, who pulled her to her feet. "You heading back?" asked Abraxas.

"Yeah, it's pretty late." Katherine yawned, one hand placed lightly over her mouth. Are you coming, Riddle?" Riddle nodded his assent, and began to walk across the hall.

"I still have to clean up all these bottles," said Abraxas, gesturing at the mess the other Slytherins had left behind. "But if you wait a bit, you and I could keep talking, maybe head back to my room." He placed a hand on Katherine's upper arm, rubbing lightly with his thumb. It was a clumsy and obvious move, even for Abraxas.

Katherine pretended not to notice. "I would love to, but I'm exhausted. Maybe another time?"

Abraxas nodded, disappointed but not crushed. It seemed to him that his proposition had not been rejected, but merely postponed.

Katherine stepped forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for a fun night, Abraxas." She turned and strode quickly across the Great Hall.

* * *

Katherine caught up to Riddle as they were passing through the doors of the Great Hall, turning right to head down to the dungeons.

They walked in silence for a minute, before Katherine spoke. "I know you have your concerns about me, and that's fair. You'd have to be a fool to trust someone you barely know, especially given where we met."

Riddle looked sidelong at her, apparently agreeing with her assessment of the situation. He said nothing, but waited for her to continue, watching her with his emerald green eyes.

"Even so, I'm glad we met in Prague. You're brilliant, Riddle, and I am too. It's rare for two such talented people to exist at the same time, and even more rare for their paths to cross" She looked up at him, pursing her full lips. "We could accomplish great things together."

Katherine's dark eyes were bright with genuine excitement, but there was something else in them as well. Behind them burned a ravenous hunger, a smoldering desire to accomplish the great things of which she spoke. The ambition for which Slytherins are known radiated from Katherine with a dazzling ferocity; she wanted the world, at any price. Riddle could relate.

Still, he hesitated. Riddle knew that such ambition did not foster loyalty or trustworthiness. Katherine would betray him if it were to her benefit; that much was clear from her past behaviour in Prague.

As they neared the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, Riddle pulled Katherine into an alcove. He looked intently at her, assessing her closely as if trying to decipher a complex puzzle.

"Grindelwald himself told me to stay away from you, Katarina," he hissed, grabbing both her shoulders. "He told me you would lead me down all the wrong paths."

Katherine scoffed. "I didn't take you for one to blindly follow orders," she said scornfully.

Riddle spoke in measured tones, hands still gripping her shoulders. "A fool blindly follows orders. A wise man takes advice when he's offered it."

Katherine tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at Riddle. "Grindelwald is rotting in Nurmengard, defeated by Dumbledore. Perhaps he was not a wise man," she said mildly.

Riddle dropped his hands to his side, leaning back against the cold stone wall. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it backwards off his face. "Or perhaps he fell in love with far too clever a woman."

Katherine stepped forward, narrowing the distance between them. She leaned towards him, tilting her face upwards towards his. "So don't fall in love," she said softly, her breath warm on his face.

Riddle laughed quietly, looking down at her. "Trust me, there's no risk of that."

"Good," whispered Katherine. "Because I would never love you back."

She closed the gap between them, brushing her lips softly against his. She pulled back momentarily, before kissing him again with increased intensity, capturing his lower lip between hers and pulling at it gently with her teeth.

Riddle responded instinctively, bringing one a hand to Katherine's lower back, and the other to cup the side of her head, his fingers tangling in her brown curls. Katherine brought her hand up to snake through Riddle's dark hair, grabbing it firmly. She began to trail her kisses away from his mouth and along his jawline, creeping towards the pulse point at the side of his neck. Riddle inhaled deeply, taking in Katherine's scent. She smelt of roses and smoke and sweet wine. It was intoxicating.

When Katherine's kisses reached the spot where jaw becomes neck, she lingered there, suckling gently. Riddle moaned quietly, and tilted his head back in pleasure. The back of his head hit the stone wall behind him with a thud.

With a jerk, Riddle seemed to realize what he was doing, and pushed Katherine off of him roughly. She stumbled backwards, unsteady on her feet from the combination of kissing and firewhiskey. Steadying herself with one hand on the wall of the alcove, Katherine snapped her head up, giving Riddle her best scalding look. Unfortunately, Katherine's effort to express her annoyance was wasted, for Riddle had already turned and left the alcove.

Katherine watched as Riddle's figure retreated down the hall, his black dress robes swirling around him with each step. As he disappeared into the darkness of the dungeon hallway, Katherine's irritated look relaxed into a thoughtful one. A slow smile crept onto her lips as she turned to follow Riddle down the hallway to the Slytherin Common Room.

 _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

AN: Please remember to review!


	12. Bets and Boggarts

AN: Hope you enjoy this update. Please review if you can!

* * *

The morning after the Halloween dance was a Saturday, so most students were taking the opportunity to sleep off the late night and alcohol. The Slytherin Common room was almost completely empty, with the exception of a handful of younger students, and Riddle, who was working on an essay for History of Magic.

The sound of a door closing caused Riddle to look up from his work. Katherine was coming down the stairs from the girls' dormitory. She wore the grey uniform V-neck sweater and black pleated skirt, but hadn't bothered with a white collared shirt, socks or robes. Her hair hung in messy curls, and some of her makeup from the night before was smudged under her eyes. Her bare feet made no noise as she crept down the stairs, looking around surreptitiously.

"Looking for something?" Riddle asked, leaning backwards in his chair. He was freshly showered with his hair perfectly coiffed.

Katherine jumped slightly as she noticed Riddle sitting at one of the study tables, but recovered quickly. "I was looking for a house elf. I thought one of them might be able to bring me a coffee and some food – I'm not really feeling like going down to breakfast."

Riddle smirked, clearly enjoying Katherine's hungover state. "I can get one for you." He stood up and walked towards the fireplace. Reaching upwards, he pulled a small lever on the side of the mantle.

Almost immediately, a house elf appeared in front of the fireplace, with a wrinkled orange tea towel wrapped around his waist. "How can I be helping you, Master Riddle?"

"Miss Morrigan would like breakfast brought up to her room. I know it's not usually allowed, but perhaps something can be arranged?" Riddle smiled ingratiatingly at the elf.

The house elf beamed broadly up at Riddle. "Of course, Sir. For you, that can be arranged!" Turning on the spot, the House Elf vanished with a sharp crack.

Katherine pushed a stray curl out of her face. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

Riddle opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again as he was distracted by a distraught figure running down the stairs from the boys dormitory. Eleonora Burke was sniffling loudly as she descended the stairs and crossed the Common Room, her dress from the dance twisted around her. "That can't be good," he muttered, furrowing his brows.

Katherine did not hear him, as she had already begun to walk across the room, intercepting Eleonora before she could reach the stairs to the girls' dormitory. "Are you alright?" she asked, grabbing Eleonora's arm gently.

Eleonora whimpered slightly, but didn't respond. A dark purple bruise was blossoming along her jawline.

Katherine sighed. "Dolohov?" she asked quietly. Eleonora nodded shakily, looking at the floor.

Katherine squared herself to face Eleonora and fixed her with an intent stare. "Listen to me, Eleonora. Whatever happened last night, you will be _fine_. You are a woman, and women are stronger than men. Men are metal; they seem strong and hard, but they bend easily when you apply a little heat and force. Women are diamonds. We may sparkle and look delicate, but we are stronger and sharper than almost anything. A man may try to crush us under his heel, but we will not break. Don't give him the satisfaction."

Eleonora nodded shakily, seeming to pull herself together. She started to turn towards the stairs, but Katherine stopped her.

"And Eleonora, the next time Dolohov, or anyone else, does something like this to you… Hit them with the worst curse you know, and then come tell me," said Katherine, her eyes glinting dangerously. "I'll handle it."

Eleonora's eyes were wide, but she looked more confident than she had a few moments before. "Thank you," she said, looking gratefully at Katherine, before darting up the stairs to her room.

Riddle shook his head dismissingly, crossing the common room to stand near Katherine. "You should give up these attempts to win loyalty from people," he said, smirking. "True power doesn't stem from gratitude or friendship; fear and ambition will win every time."

Katherine's lips flattened into a tight smile. "Not everything I do is about appearances, Riddle. Most things, maybe, but not everything."

Riddle cocked his head. "You're very good at what you do, _Katarina_ , I'll give you that. But it will never be enough. No matter how much someone may profess to love you, they will betray you if pushed hard enough."

Katherine gave a tinkling laugh. "Spoken like a man who's never been in love. You underestimate its power over people."

"I really don't think I do," said Riddle condescendingly.

Raising an eyebrow, Katherine crossed her arms. "I'll prove it to you."

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Riddle archly.

Katherine's mouth curled into a smile. "I'll make you a bet. Give me three weeks, and then send Orion Black to torture me. Tell him you need some sort of information; make something up, tell him whatever you want, but you can't mention the bet. If he does as you say, you win, and I'll leave you and your plans alone. If he refuses, I win."

Riddle looked suspicious. "And what do you want if you win?"

"I imagine you hold some sort of meetings with those involved in your plans. I'd like to attend them," said Katherine calmly. "Do we have a deal?"

Riddle looked at her like a tiger watching its prey. "You're going to lose."

"Do we have a deal?" repeated Katherine impatiently.

"Game on," said Riddle, sticking his hand out towards her.

Katherine shook his hand firmly. "Three weeks. I'd better not waste my time looking like this," she said, gesturing at her messy hair and smudged makeup. "Anyways, I probably have breakfast waiting for me upstairs by now." With a wink, Katherine turned and jogged up the stairs.

* * *

By lunchtime, most of the Slytherins had recovered enough from the previous evening's events to make it to the Great Hall. Katherine was back to looking like her usual made-up self, while the other Slytherins looked relatively normal, if a little tired. Eleonora Burke was absent from the table, which did not go unnoticed by Katherine.

The conversation was centered on the upcoming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw; the game would make-or-break the Slytherin team's chances at winning the Quidditch Cup.

Abraxas was leaning lazily back in his chair, rocking it on the two back feet. "It shouldn't be too much of a challenge. The Ravenclaw team is good this year, but we've got the better Seeker, and better brooms. We're pretty much guaranteed the win, as long as Orion doesn't fumble the quaffle every time it comes his way."

Orion shot Abraxas an annoyed look. "It wouldn't have been a problem last game if you could pass the quaffle properly for once instead of trying to do everything yourself."

Abraxas shrugged. "I'd pass to you if I thought you could do anything with the quaffle once you got it."

Orion opened his mouth, possibly to say something nasty, but Katherine interjected. "I don't know what you're talking about, Abraxas. I was at the last game, and as far as I'm concerned, Orion made the play of the game when he scored from halfway down the field. It was incredible."

"That was one play; hardly enough to win the game," said Abraxas sourly.

Katherine gave Orion an encouraging smile. "I thought it was really impressive."

"Thanks, Kat," said Orion, looking pleased as punch that she had noticed his best play.

Riddle watched the exchange quietly, noticing how Katherine had shifted her almost entirely to Orion, where previously she had divided it amongst the Slytherin boys. Her strategy was clear; whether it would work had yet to be determined.

"No problem," said Katherine, smiling warmly. "Maybe you could help me brush up on my Quidditch skills after breakfast?"

Orion perked up. "We could go right now, if you're finished, that is."

"Sure!" said Katherine, standing up from the table. "I'll see the rest of you at dinner tonight."

Katherine and Orion strode quickly away from the table, avoiding any chance of another classmate inviting him or herself along.

* * *

The next day classes resumed again. The first class of the day was Herbology, so the 6th year Slytherin and Hufflepuff students meandered their way through the cold early November air to the Greenhouses. Professor Diggle quickly gave them their assignment, which was to re-pot the Fanged Geraniums, before returning to his struggle to prune a large Venomous Tentacula.

The students wore heavy dragonhide gloves to prevent the poisonous fangs of the geraniums from piercing their skin, but still had other dangers to contend with. The fearsome flowers would spray venom whenever their roots were touched, which made transferring them to a new pot a significantly more difficult task.

Katherine stood at one of the long greenhouse benches, in between Orion and Abraxas, and across from Riddle. She had prepared her larger pot for the transfer, but had yet to begin extricating her Fanged Geranium from the dirt. Orion had already successfully transferred his, and was packing in additional soil to support the stem of the plant.

Katherine leaned towards him and whispered conspiratorially in his ear. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm absolutely rubbish at herbology. Do you think you could help me re-plant this? I'd be very grateful."

Orion nodded, and subtly reached his arm over towards Katherine's plant. She held the pot for him as he pulled the plant out of the smaller pot, and without touching the roots, deftly inserted it into the larger prepared plot.

"My hero!" said Katherine lightly.

Orion beamed back at her, clearly happy to be an expert at something. "It was nothing," he said modestly.

Katherine sent him a pointed look. "It was most definitely something," she said, smiling.

Again, Riddle observed the scene without interference, taking note of the exchange. He was interested to see what Katherine's strategy would be, although he was almost certain that it would not be enough to win their bet in the end.

* * *

Another several days passed in which Katherine went out of her way to spend time with Orion. She laughed at his jokes and made him laugh at some of her own; she asked for his help in some classes and helped him in return, and she complimented him when the appropriate moments arose.

Although they had already gotten along well, Katherine and Orion now seemed considerably closer. When she spoke with him, it now seemed different than when she spoke with Abraxas or Avery. Orion felt special, in a sense.

So when Katherine asked Orion to sneak out after curfew to watch a meteor shower, he agreed without hesitation. They met in the Slytherin Common Room at midnight, and snuck silently out the door. Hearts pounding with the excitement of the forbidden, the pair snuck through the dungeon, and climbed staircase after staircase until they reached the solitude of the astronomy tower.

"Thanks for doing this with me," said Katherine quietly, as they sat dangling their legs out a window. It was a clear night, and the dark sky sparkled with the light of thousands of stars.

"I'm happy to do it. It's helping to get my mind off of tomorrow," said Orion somberly.

Katherine quirked an eyebrow, turning her head to face him. "What's so terrible about tomorrow?"

"It's boggart day in DADA," he said, as if she should have known something so obvious.

Katherine nodded slowly. "Ah, yes. And are you worried about finding out what you fear, or about facing it?"

Orion sighed. "I know what my fear will be – not being able to do magic. I'll be a squib, and burnt off my family tree. The Black family doesn't take kindly to Muggles or squibs," he said bitterly.

Katherine furrowed her eyebrows. "Orion, surely you know that's ridiculous. You are so talented at magic; your family must be proud."

He turned to look at her, brown eyes wide and unblinking. "I've never done anything important. I've been mediocre at everything my entire life."

Katherine reached an arm around Orion, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Orion, you shouldn't listen to your family, or anyone else who tells you that you don't have value. You are kind, and loyal, and brave. You stand by your friends through thick and thin. I would trust you with my life, and I don't say that lightly."

Orion's lips curved into a small, tentative smile. "You think so?" he asked.

"I do," said Katherine, quietly but firmly. The pair sat in silence for several minutes, watching the meteors light up the night's sky with their bright streaks. "Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Katherine.

Orion turned his gaze to her face. "Yes," he said, "it is."

* * *

The next morning passed in a blur, as all the 6th year students spoke frantically about the upcoming DADA class, in which each of them would face off against their fears as they dealt with a boggart. Although DADA didn't start until 9 am, a crowd of students had gathered outside the classroom by 8:30 am.

Some students were listing off potential fears that their boggart could imitate, while others paced nervously, bit their nails and avoided eye contact as best they could. When Professor Nortings appeared and opened the classroom door, a silence fell over the group as they filed in and took their seats.

Katherine sat in her usual seat at the front of the room, next to Riddle. As Professor Nortings fiddled with the wardrobe containing the Boggart at the front of the class, Riddle leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Pretend that you're ill."

"Excuse me?" asked Katherine, looking at Riddle as if he were crazy.

Riddle rolled his eyes impatiently. "Pretend to be sick, so I can take you to the hospital wing. I don't need all of these idiots knowing what I'm afraid of."

Katherine narrowed her eyes calculatingly. "If I do, will you tell me what your boggart would have been?"

Riddle sighed exasperatingly. "The whole point of this charade is to avoid showing people what my fear is," he said as if speaking to a particularly idiotic child.

Katherine sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Either you can tell me, or the whole class can find out in a few minutes."

Riddle glanced quickly around the room, looking more nervous than Katherine had ever seen him. "Fine. Just do it now."

Katherine shot him a satisfied smile. "Your wish is my command."

Turning to face the front of the room, she suddenly let out a gasp, and brought both her hands to her forehead. Several students turned to look at her, but Professor Nortings remained unaware.

With a quick twitch of her wand while her head remained down and hidden by her hair, Katherine cast an illusion charm. When she sat up, her skin appeared pale and clammy enough to cause Orion to ask her if she felt alright.

"I feel fine," said Katherine, purposefully adding a shaky quality to her voice. "Just a little light-headed." She placed a hand on her desk, and began to stand up, before collapsing back into her chair.

Orion stood up from his chair, while Riddle leaned over towards Katherine from his adjacent desk.

"Professor!" called Riddle. "Miss Morrigan appears quite unwell. I'd like to bring her to the hospital wing if that's alright with you."

Professor Nortings turned around and started at the sight of Katherine looking pale and shaken. "Yes, absolutely, Mr. Riddle. Please accompany her there immediately."

Riddle stood and took Katherine's arm, making a show of supporting most of her weight.

Orion looked concerned. "Maybe I should come with you, to make sure she's alright."

Riddle shot him a sharp look. "I'm Head Boy, Orion. This is my responsibility. Your responsibility is to stay in class and learn this important lesson from Professor Nortings."

With that, Riddle turned and walked out of the classroom, with Katherine leaning heavily on his shoulder.

* * *

As soon as the two of them had left the DADA classroom, Katherine stood up straight and removed the illusion she had cast. She was grinning broadly, having impressed even herself with her acting abilities.

Katherine gave a little bow towards Riddle, as if ending a performance. Riddle smiled despite himself, pleased that his idea to get out of DADA had worked so well.

"So Riddle," said Katherine. "Now's the time we find out if you are a man of your word. Will you tell me what your boggart would have been?"

Riddle frowned slightly. "Only if you tell me yours as well."

"That wasn't the deal," said Katherine, shaking her head disapprovingly at him. "But since I like you, I'll tell you anyways. You first, though."

Riddle ran his hand along the stone wall of the corridor as they walked to the hospital wing. "Death," he said simply, as nonchalant as possible.

"A reasonable fear, indeed," said Katherine, nodding. "Mine is in the same vein, I suppose. My boggart transforms into my corpse at my funeral, which is completely empty. No one comes."

Riddle looked questioningly at her. "That seems unlikely. I've rarely seen you without a flock of admirers nearby."

With a shrug, Katherine looked away. "Such admiration is fleeting. Even professed love fades faster than one would think. My own family forgot me almost immediately."

Riddle's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "I thought your family died, leaving you the sole survivor. How would _they_ forget _you?"_

Katherine scoffed. "They forgot me long before they died."

Riddle's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to piece together the clues. "Were you living with your family when the fire happened?"

Katherine ignored the question. "My fear stems from wanting to be remembered in the long sense of the word; I want to be significant enough that there are whole chapters of books devoted to my accomplishments. In short, I desire greatness, and I fear mediocrity."

Riddle said nothing for a long moment, considering her words. They resonated with him, like a bell reverberating deep in his core. Finally, he spoke. "I'll come to your funeral. I'll remember."

Katherine smiled playfully at him. "Even if I win our bet? Will you still come then? You won't hate me?"

Riddle motioned forward, and the pair continued their walk. He replied with a smirk, and a voice dripping with arrogance. "I'll come even if I'm the one who killed you."


	13. Kiss me or Curse me

AN: Another chapter for you to enjoy! Please review if you have the time

* * *

The allotted three-week period of Riddle and Katherine's bet had nearly passed. Only one day remained before love and fear would compete for Orion's loyalty, although Orion himself remained blissfully unaware of this approaching deadline.

Katherine had asked Orion to study with her in the library that evening, as there was a large History of Magic exam scheduled for the next day. Orion had happily obliged, as he'd been greatly enjoying his newfound time spent with Katherine the past few weeks. When he arrived at the library, Katherine looked up from a table spread thick with books and parchment, and cheerfully waved him over.

"Thanks for keeping me company!" said Katherine brightly, moving some of her books aside to make room for Orion's notes. "This evening will be much more bearable with you here."

Orion gave an easy smile. "No problem. I'm sure I'll benefit more from your understanding of the Goblin Rebellions than you will from my company, anyways."

Katherine smiled modestly, batting her eyelashes, before turning back to her pile of notes. She picked up her quill and began scribbling rather frantically. Orion watched her for a moment before following suit.

They worked mostly in silence, with brief interludes of conversation to clarify tricky points about certain battles or historical figures. When nearly an hour had passed, Katherine leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "Well, this book is useless. There's nothing at all on Goliath the Ghastly, or the Battle of Dreary Hill. I'm going to go find something else."

Katherine stood off and strode towards one of the aisles of books devoted to History of Magic. Finding the section on the Goblin Rebellions, she began to scan the spines of the books for promising titles. Seeing a promising one, _Leaders of the Goblin Rebellions_ , she picked it up from the shelf and dusted it off.

Pausing thoughtfully, Katherine glanced over at the table where Orion was continuing to take notes. She looked down at the book in her hands, and a crafty smile crept slowly across her face. She held the book in one hand, and placed the other hand on a lower bookshelf for support. Jumping, she managed to slot the book in on the highest shelf.

Katherine walked back over to Orion, and leaned on the table next to him. "Could you help me get a book down, Orion? It's just out of my reach."

Orion stood quickly up from his chair, apparently eager to be of assistance. "Of course! Just show me which one."

Katherine led him over to the bookshelf in question, and stood beneath the book she wanted, indicating it with her outstretched hand. Dropping her hand, she turned around and leaned against the bookshelf. "It's that one there," she said.

Orion waited for a moment to see if she would move aside. When he realized that Katherine did not plan on moving, he stepped in close to her, his chest just inches from her face. He reached one long arm into the air above her head, pulled the bottom of the book off the shelf with two fingers, and caught it in his hand.

As he brought the book down, Katherine reached for it with two hands, leaving the two of them facing each other, both holding the book. "My hero," said Katherine quietly, leaning forward slightly.

Orion took the hint, and leaned forward to meet her. His lips brushed hers softly in a kiss that was both innocent and yearning. As he pulled away, he brought one of his hands from the book to reach her face, where he tucked a strand of her hair delicately behind her ear.

Katherine was looking up at him with a doe-eyed expression on her face. Suddenly, though, she frowned and furrowed her brows.

"What's the matter?" asked Orion worriedly, afraid he'd done something to ruin the moment.

"Oh, don't feel poorly." said Katherine sympathetically, pulling the book in towards her chest. "It's nothing you've done. You've been wonderful." She looked down at the library floor.

"Then what?" asked Orion, lifting her chin gently with his hand, so that his eyes could meet hers.

"It's just that I'm afraid for what might happen to you if someone sees us together," said Katherine timidly. "You warned me just a few weeks ago that Riddle isn't who he seems…I've seen some of that for myself now. He seems to have taken an interest in me, and I think it's fair to assume that he's the jealous type. I just wouldn't want you to get hurt on account of me!"

Orion shook his head dismissively. "Riddle doesn't care about who's dating who, Kat. He's got…bigger plans."

Katherine looked unconvinced. "I trust you, Orion, I do, but…I think you're wrong about that, and if you were to get hurt, I could never forgive myself." She paused, looking down briefly before meeting his gaze again. "I think it would be best for you if we didn't see each other, at least for a little while."

Katherine pushed frantically past Orion and out of the aisle of books. She stopped at their table to sweep rest of her books into her book bag, and rushed out the door of the library, leaving Orion both bewildered and poorly prepared for the next day's exam.

* * *

Riddle watched the scene unfold from where he stood in the Restricted Section of the library. His mouth curved into a scowl and a searing anger burned through him.

' _What do I care if she kissed him?'_ , he thought, frustrated with his lack of emotional control. ' _It's trivial, of absolutely no import beyond its impact on our bet.'_

Riddle exhaled sharply, forcing all thoughts of Katherine and Orion out of his mind. Instead, he looked down at the reason for his trip to the Restricted Section, resting in his left hand. It was a book, of course. The title was _Magick Moste Evile._

* * *

The next morning, Riddle arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast to find Katherine already at the table. She was sitting alone, save a few younger students sitting further down the table. She sat leaning her elbows on the table, holding a coffee cup in both her hands.

Riddle paused in the doorway for a moment, enjoying watching Katherine when she thought she was alone. ' _Are you really as relaxed as you appear? Or more nervous about the outcome of our bet than you're letting on?'_ he wondered.

Giving himself a shake to break out of his thoughts, he proceeded through the Great Hall and sat down in the chair across from Katherine. She looked up at him calmly. He couldn't tell from her controlled expression if she was surprised by his presence or if she'd known he was there all along.

"Three weeks are up. Are you ready?" asked Riddle brashly, while making himself a cup of black tea.

Katherine smiled confidently at him from over her cup of coffee. "I've been ready for days," she replied lazily. "I hope you're ready to lose."

Riddle rolled his eyes at her challenge. "To be clear, if you have to defend yourself with magic, you lose. This isn't a contest between your spell work and Orion's; it's between your methods of gaining power versus my own.

Katherine flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "I won't even have to draw my wand," she said, lifting her chin.

Riddle smiled a predatory smile. "We'll see about that."

Some of the other Slytherin students trooped into the Great Hall, cutting off any further conversation about the bet. Abraxas and Orion came in together, followed by Celeste and Adeline.

Orion's gaze darted around the table before landing on Katherine, and his eyes narrowed slightly when he noticed she was seated across from Riddle. He took the seat next to Katherine, with Abraxas on his other side.

"Good morning," said Orion shyly. He spoke to the whole table, but was looking at Katherine, waiting to see her response.

"Good morning," murmured Katherine, looking demurely down at her breakfast, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Abraxas was oblivious to any changed dynamics at the table, and began talking loudly about his success against Dolohov at Wizard's Chess the night before. Breakfast conversation proceeded as usual, with Katherine perhaps a little quieter than normal.

As the Slytherin students gathered up their things and began to head to their Transfiguration class, Riddle caught Orion's attention. "Orion, I'd like to speak to you before class."

Orion looked nervous, but nodded his agreement. As the rest of the students headed down the corridor towards their Transfiguration classroom, Riddle and Orion stepped into an empty classroom.

As soon as they were alone, Riddle's countenance changed. He dropped his usual mask of politeness and charm, and adopted a commanding and severe demeanor. He seemed taller and more powerful, like a snake that shed its skin to reveal a stronger, new form underneath. Orion shrank away from his classmate, clearly intimidated.

"I have a task for you, Orion," said Riddle, twirling his wand in his hand threateningly.

Orion nodded nervously. "Yes, my Lord." He couldn't maintain eye contact with Riddle's intense gaze, so he alternated looking at the floor and Riddle's chest.

"I need you to get me some information. I suspect that Katherine has been less than honest with regards to the deaths of her family members. I want you to find out the real story of the Markova family, by any means necessary," said Riddle darkly. "Do you understand?"

Orion frowned. "I don't think Kat's lying. She wouldn't do that."

Riddle took a menacing step forward towards Orion. "You have no right to question my commands, nor do you have any idea what the lovely Miss Markova is capable of. Do you accept this task, or do we have a problem, Orion?"

Watching Riddle's yew wand out of the corner of his eye, Orion swallowed, his throat tight and dry. "No, my Lord, there's no problem. I'll find out for you."

"Good," said Riddle, slipping back into his charming persona with disturbing ease. "Do be quick about it; I'm feeling rather impatient." With that, Riddle left the classroom.

Orion stood alone for a moment, debating with himself about how to proceed. Finally, he let out a long, slow sigh, and left the room, walking downcast towards the Transfiguration classroom.

* * *

As the Transfiguration class was let out, Orion jogged to catch up to Katherine, who was walking with Adeline. "Kat," he said, breathing a little heavily, "Could I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Katherine's mouth curved into a slight frown. "Will you excuse us for a minute, Addie?"

Adeline shrugged. "Sure," she said, before walking fast to catch up with Celeste and Thaddeus.

Katherine pursed her lips before speaking. "I thought I was clear about my concerns, Orion. I don't want to provoke Riddle into any sort of jealous retribution against you."

Orion shook his head. "This isn't about that. Could we go somewhere to speak alone, Kat? Please?"

Katherine gave a slight sigh, before giving in. "Alright. Lead the way."

She followed Orion into a nearby classroom, occupied only by a handful of desks and some old arithmancy notes written on the board.

Orion fidgeted nervously for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "Katherine, I need to ask you about something, and I'd appreciate it if you gave me an honest answer."

A slightly confused look settled on to Katherine's face, but she said nothing, waiting for Orion to continue.

"I want to know the whole story of what happened to your family, starting from before the fire," he said seriously. "Were you living with them, or at school? Were you close with your family? How did the accident happen?" The string of questions left his mouth like rapidly fired bullets.

And then, more quietly. " _Was_ it an accident? Or did something else happen?"

A tense silence permeated the air for a few moments that felt like an eternity. When Katherine finally responded, it was in soft and somber tones. "I'm not going to answer your questions, Orion, because I don't think it's you who's really asking them." Her searching gaze met his tense one. "Am I correct in thinking that?"

Orion crushed his eyes shut for a moment, and brought a hand to his forehead before running it down his face. His anxiety revealed the answer to Katherine's question.

"I don't want to do this, Kat. Oh god, I don't want to do this," said Orion quickly, beginning to pace back and forth across the classroom. "But if you won't answer, and I don't at least try to force the information out of you…I'm afraid of what might happen."

Katherine looked concernedly at him. "You think Riddle might punish you for failing to get this information out of me?"

Orion didn't appear to hear her; he was too wrapped up in his own train of thoughts. "Of course, he might punish me either way, especially now that I've gone and told you he sent me." He laughed nervously. "Oh God, I'm a coward. I don't know what to do."

"I know what you should do," said Katherine. He looked at her desperately, conflict evident in his eyes.

"I can't answer those questions, Orion. Not when Riddle is the one asking them. But you should do what he would want you to do," said Katherine. She reached both hands slowly to rest over where Orion's hand held his wand, and deliberately lifted his wand to point directly at her chest.

"Curse me," she said, resolutely.

Orion eyes were wide with shock. "What?"

"That's what Riddle would want you to do, so do it," she said. "Make things easier on yourself. I won't have you hurt on my behalf."

Orion's wand was shaking badly in his hand. "You would let me torture you, to save me pain?"

Katherine said nothing, but maintained steady eye contact while Orion's wand remained pointed at her chest.

All at once, Orion stepped back, and pointed his wand at the floor. "I can't do it," he said. "You're too _kind_ , too _generous_ , too _lovely_. I can't hurt you."

Katherine stepped towards him. "But you must! Riddle will hurt you much more badly, won't he?"

Orion spat his next words. "I don't care. I won't do it, Katherine. I won't!" He gave her one last lingering look, and then fled out the door of the classroom.

Katherine watched him leave, and when he was gone, a smug smile found its way onto her face. _Katherine: 1, Riddle: 0,_ she thought to herself, before picking up her book bag and leaving the classroom.


	14. Victory and Veritaserum

Katherine stepped into the potions classroom in the dungeon with her head held high, and walked confidently over to join Riddle at the front of the room. As she was unpacking her belongings, Abraxas called to her from a few rows back. "Hey Kat, have you seen Orion?"

Katherine shook her head. "I haven't seen him since just after Transfiguration," she said, shrugging. "He seemed a little off though; maybe he's not feeling well." At this, Katherine gave Riddle a pointed look.

A look of realization dawned on Riddle's face. "You saw him?" he asked.

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth while her eyes sparkled with victory. "Mmhmm."

"You won?" He said, with incredulity. Katherine didn't respond, but the smug look on her face gave Riddle the answer he was looking for.

With a tense sigh, Riddle pushed back in his chair, legs extended in front of him and one hand rising up to tug at his dark hair.

Slughorn stood up from his desk at the front of the room, and rapped his wand twice on the chalkboard to get the students' attention. "Good afternoon, everyone! I know it's a Friday afternoon, but I need your attention for a few more hours before you can run off to enjoy your weekends." He waited for the students to settle, before continuing.

"Today we will be working on a rather tricky potion, known as the Babbling Beverage. This is a potion that causes those who consume it to babble nonsensically. Personally, I can't envision a time when that would be desirable, but it's in the curriculum, so we have to make it," said Slughorn, followed by a deep belly laugh. "Does anyone know of a more useful potion that is closely related to the Babbling Beverage?"

Riddle's hand was in the air before Slughorn had even finished asking the question. "The initial recipe is identical to that of veritaserum, Sir, but to make veritaserum one must add powdered unicorn horn and allow it to simmer for one lunar cycle."

"Excellent as always, Tom," said Slughorn, beaming like a proud father. "And can someone else describe the usage of veritaserum?"

This time, Katherine's hand shot up. "Veritaserum is also called truth serum, Sir, as it makes it nearly impossible for the consumer to resist telling the truth when questioned."

Slughorn clapped his hands together in delight. "Very good, very good. We won't be making veritaserum, as the Ministry doesn't allow it, but it's good to be aware of these things," he said, nodding to himself. "Your instructions are in your books; you may begin!"

Katherine picked up a pile of Alihosty leaves and began to chop them into small shreds. Riddle continued to lean back in his chair, watching her.

"Tomorrow night," he said, as though answering some unheard question.

"Excuse me?" said Katherine, turning to look at him, eyes crinkling in confusion.

"The meeting you so desperately want to attend, and for which you've earned an invitation as a result of our bet. It's tomorrow night," he said drily.

Katherine turned back to her chopping block, continuing to shred the Alihosty leaves. "Where?"

Riddle let out a small laugh. "I'll take you there; you wouldn't be able to find it on your own."

An edge of frustration found its way into Katherine's voice. She put down her knife and turned to face Riddle. "I was smart enough to win this bet, I think I'm smart enough to follow directions."

Riddle's voice, by contrast, was relaxed and laced with sarcasm. "Don't get cocky just because you bested me once. Your wax wings won't carry you all the way to the sun, Icarus."

Katherine arched an eyebrow. "Never regret thy fall, OIcarus of the fearless flight

For the greatest tragedy of them all, is never to feel the burning light."

"Oscar Wilde?" asked Tom.

Katherine nodded, smiling smugly.

"Well, like Muggles so often are, he's wrong. There are far worse tragedies than that. Failure and death come to mind." he said dismissively.

"I disagree," said Katherine firmly. "I'd rather fly until I touch the sun, even if it turns out my wings were made of wax and I fall from greatness. Mediocrity is cowardice."

"I'm no coward," he said, his voice carrying a warning edge so sharp it could have sliced the alihosty leaves much more easily than Katherine's knife.

Katherine gave a tinkling laugh, diffusing the tension. "You are the furthest thing from mediocre, Tom Riddle. Which is exactly why I will gladly meet you in the common room tomorrow night and follow you to this clandestine meeting."

Riddle rolled his eyes. "Why do you never simply do as I say from the beginning?"

Katherine's brown eyes met Riddle's dark ones and held their gaze. "Because I've seen how you treat the people who do," she said simply.

"And you think I'd be kinder to those who oppose me?" asked Riddle, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Of course not," said Katherine. "But I think you'd respect them."

Riddle paused for a moment in contemplation. He then picked up Katherine's knife by the blade, and offered her the handle. "At the moment, I'd respect you more if you helped with this potion."

Katherine laughed. "As you wish," she said, raising her hands in mock surrender, before taking the knife and continuing to chop the leaves.

* * *

Riddle and Katherine were not the first to finish their potion, but they were the first to successfully complete it. Abraxas had to work alone due to Orion's absence, and apparently had decided that the potion could do without one of the ingredients that Orion was supposed to bring. As it turns out, when Babbling Beverage is made without the billiwig stings, it turns bright pink and crystallizes into a solid.

Katherine bottled up a sample of their perfect Babbling Beverage and delivered it to Slughorn's desk. When she returned, Riddle was clearing the station, and told her that he could handle the rest of the clean up alone.

"You don't have to do that, Riddle. I may be a lady but I'm not quite that delicate," said Katherine jokingly.

"I insist," said Riddle firmly. "Go enjoy your weekend, I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Well," said Katherine conspiratorially, "It _is_ my birthday tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" – a sudden shriek interrupted their conversation. Adeline was clambering around several rows of desks, making her way towards them. "It's your birthday tomorrow? And you haven't told anyone until now?" she asked, confirming that she'd been eavesdropping.

Katherine shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't want anyone to feel they had to make a fuss over me."

Celeste came over to join her sister. "Had you never considered that we might _want_ to make a fuss over you?"

Abraxas turned around from his desk, where he'd been attempting to chip the pink crystals from his cauldron. He slung an arm over Kat's shoulders. "Yeah, Kat, in case you hadn't noticed, we kinda like you around here," he said teasingly.

Adeline was practically hopping up and down with excitement. "Come on, let's get out of here. We have a party to plan!"

Katherine laughed. "Okay, okay!" As she walked out with the Greengrass twins, Katherine turned to look over her shoulder. "Thanks, Riddle! I'll see you tomorrow night."

Riddle waited for the girls to leave. "No problem at all," he said under his breath, watching them go.

Riddle pulled a stoppered bottle out of his bag, and methodically filled it with Babbling Beverage before slipping it back out of sight. As he returned the extra ingredients to the potions storeroom, he lingered for a few extra moments in order to fill a small vial with powdered unicorn horn and tuck it into the pocket of his robe.

Abraxas was still chipping away at the block of pink crystals in his cauldron. As Riddle walked past, he waved his wand irritably and Abraxas' cauldron was completely clean.

"Great! Thanks, Riddle," said Abraxas gratefully. "I can't believe Orion didn't show up today, bloody git."

"Well," said Riddle quietly and menacingly, more to himself than to Abraxas. "If he isn't a _bloody_ git already, he'll be one soon."

* * *

 _AN: Short chapter, but glad I could get something up, as I've been hugely busy lately. Reviews are very much appreciated, and are the biggest motivator to keep me writing more._


	15. Women and Werewolves

Katherine, Celeste and Adeline were sitting around a crackling fire in the Slytherin lounge, avoiding doing homework by distracting themselves with school gossip.

"I just don't know," said Celeste with a sigh. "If he was really interested, don't you think he'd have asked me out by now?" She fiddled with the sleeve of her robes.

"Celeste," said Katherine, placing a hand on Celeste's forearm and looking seriously into her eyes, "Thaddeus follows you around like a puppy whenever he gets the chance. He's constantly making excuses to be your partner in class, or sit next to you at meals, or get your help with homework that I'm certain he could do on his own. He's clearly interested!"

Adeline nodded. "He's probably just waiting for the right time to ask you out." Suddenly Adeline drew in a sharp breath of air. "What if he's waiting to ask you to the _Yule Ball?!_ "

Katherine's brows knit together slightly. "What's the Yule Ball?"

Celeste smiled indulgently at her sister, before answering Katherine's question. "It's the most formal Hogwarts event of the year. Pretty much everyone goes with a date, and it's not uncommon for people to end up marrying the person they attend the Yule Ball with in their 7th year."

Katherine listened with interest. "How exciting!" she said earnestly.

A low, smooth voice interrupted. "What's exciting?"

Turning to look over her shoulder, Katherine saw Riddle standing at the foot of the stairs. "Ah, ladies, it seems my handsome escort has arrived," she said with a wink, brushing off Riddle's question.

Adeline looked confused. "Escort? Where are you going?"

Katherine looked uncertainly at Riddle, who answered on her behalf. "Katherine and I are working on an Ancient Runes assignment in the library tonight."

"But it's after hours," protested Adeline.

Katherine giggled slightly and looked mischievously at Riddle, who seemed rather put-off by her playful behaviour.

Riddle shrugged and shot Adeline a roguish smile. "One of the perks of being Head Boy, I suppose." He offered Katherine his arm, which she took without hesitation.

"Have a lovely evening, ladies," said Riddle over his shoulder to the twins, as he and Katherine walked towards the exit of the Common Room.

As the door swung shut behind them, Riddle dropped Katherine's arm, turning to look at her. "What was that about?" he asked sharply.

"What was what about?" asked Katherine innocently, walking down the hall and prompting Riddle to take a few quick steps to catch up with her.

Riddle spoke quickly, impatiently. "The sidelong glances, the giggling – you were trying to imply to the Greengrass girls that we were doing something other than studying together. _Why_?"

Katherine shrugged. "Well, to be fair, we _are_ doing something other than studying. We're going to this oh-so clandestine meeting of yours."

They took a few steps in silence, Riddle guiding them through the twists and turns of Hogwarts' hallways. "I don't know what it is that you're trying to accomplish, but the games stop now," he said firmly.

Katherine smirked. "Why? Are you afraid you're going to lose?"

Riddle suddenly snapped, shoving Katherine roughly against the wall of the hallway, his left forearm pressed against her throat. He pulled his wand out of his pocket with his other hand and held it threateningly against her temple. Katherine gasped for air, her eyes wide but fierce.

When he spoke, his voice was strained with anger. "This is not a game Katarina. I think you will understand after tonight's meeting that my…extracurricular activities…are no trifling matter, and that those who cross me suffer some very unpleasant consequences. Trust me when I tell you that you do not want to experience those consequences personally. Am I understood?"

Katherine nodded slightly, unable to speak with Riddle's arm against her throat.

Riddle released her, and turned to continue down the hallway. "And I always win," he said lightly, with all the previous tension disappeared from his voice.

"We'll see about that," muttered Katherine softly, as she followed a few paces behind him.

"Katarina," said Riddle warningly.

Katherine caught up to him, raising both palms in the air towards him in deference. "I'll be good," she said placatingly.

* * *

Eventually Riddle and Katherine arrived in front of a tapestry depicting some trolls attempting to dance ballet.

"I sincerely hope that your meeting is a greater success than this attempt at art," said Katherine skeptically, looking up at the tapestry with narrowed eyes.

Riddle did not respond, instead pacing back and forth in front of the tapestry. Katherine folded her arms across her chest and looked at him with a mixture of confusion and impatience.

Suddenly, a plain wooden door appeared in the wall.

Katherine's eyes widened in surprise, and she turned to look at Riddle. "Did you _create_ a new room to hold your meetings in?" she asked, clearly impressed.

"No," said Riddle, a note of regret finding its way into his voice, perhaps disappointment at not having earned the admiration that was evident in Katherine's voice. "I discovered it in my fourth year."

He placed a hand on the doorknob, and then paused. Without turning to look at her, Riddle spoke. "Stand in the back, say nothing, and do nothing. You are here only to observe." With that, he opened the door and stepped into the room. Katherine followed a moment later.

She hovered in the doorway for a moment, while Riddle strode with purpose to the front of the room. Just over half-a-dozen people had already arrived, most of whom were the Slytherins Katherine had expected to be in attendance. Abraxas Malfoy and Charles Avery gave her quizzical looks, clearly surprised to see her there, while Orion Black looked distinctly panicked by her presence. Katherine noted Antonin Dolohov and Thaddeus Lestrange standing at the far side of the room, but they paid her no heed, their eyes firmly glued to Riddle, who was now leaning languorously against a walnut desk at the front of the room. Three more Slytherin boys were also present, but Katherine didn't recognize them, suggesting that they were from a younger year.

"Welcome." The single word passed through the room like the toll of a bell, calling all attention to Riddle. Katherine took advantage of the distraction to walk quietly to the back of the room, where she took a place standing next to Abraxas and Orion.

After pausing to ensure every gaze was fixated upon him, Riddle continued, speaking in the rich, languorous tones of a man well assured of his position of power. "We meet here tonight, as we do each month, to make strides towards the future."

Riddle stood up straight, pacing across the stone floor. His words buzzed with passion, and his very countenance as he delivered them was mesmerizing.

"We work towards a better future, a brighter future, a blissful future, in which the righteous are rewarded, and the unworthy are punished. One may then ask, who is righteous? How can one decide?" He paused, looking upon each of the faces gathered round.

"But this simple question has a simple answer," he continued. "Those with magic have been chosen as worthy. They have been blessed with the gift of magic, the most pure form of power." Again, he paused.

"Some of these blessed individuals, however, show no appreciation for this gift. They tarnish it by associating, even procreating, with Muggles, the most unworthy of individuals. This repulsive disrespect of magic cannot be tolerated, which is why we take it upon ourselves to bring about a new world order." Riddle let this phrase hang in the air, a suggestion of all he had to offer his followers.

"As always, there is work to be done to make these changes. Do not ask why I give you the orders I do. You must trust in me as your leader; trust that I will make you kings in the future we shape together. " Several of the gathered Slytherins nodded their heads enthusiastically, eager to prove their devotion.

"Malfoy, your task for this month is to befriend Althus Zabini, in 4th year. His family has extensive connections in the Ministry, and I would very much like to have him begin attending our meetings. The rest of you may continue educating yourselves on the darker aspects of magic that Hogwarts so tragically fails to include in its curriculum, and reporting any particularly interesting findings to me."

A rustling began among the gathered students, as the meeting appeared to be over. Riddle's voice cut through the noise – "One final matter of business to attend to…" Silence was immediately achieved throughout the room.

Riddle pulled out his yew wand, and began twirling it in his hand. "The work you do to support our goals is very important, which is why I find it so incredibly…disheartening…when one of you fails to comply with my instructions." His tone, previously conversational, suddenly became cold and sharp. "Black, come here."

Orion shuffled forward, dragging his feet reluctantly, and looking at the floor. "I apologize, my Lord, I –"

Riddle cut him off. "I have no use for your apologies, Black, and if you cannot follow simple instructions then I have no use for you. Crucio!"

Orion fell to the floor, a sickening crunch audible as his head hit the stone floor. He lay, writhing in agony, his screams echoing through the otherwise silent room. His eyes flew desperately around the room, searching for any possibility of reprieve from the excruciating pain, and landed on Katherine.

As Riddle lifted the curse for a moment, Orion stared desperately at the girl he couldn't hear to torture. "Please…" he rasped at her.

Katherine took a step forward towards Orion. She paused, glancing hesitantly at Riddle. He shook his head firmly, a warning look in his eyes. Katherine stepped back in line, looking apologetically at Orion. Riddle resumed the Cruciatus curse, and no one made any further move to intervene until Riddle had deemed Orion sufficiently punished for his disobedience.

"You may leave," said Riddle to his eerily silent followers. "I hope that Black's punishment tonight has been a lesson to you all in what happens when you disobey Lord Voldemort."

The students filed out quickly, no one saying anything until safely out of earshot. Katherine remained in the room until the others had all left, and then knelt beside Orion. She reached out a hand to brush his sweaty hair from his face, then froze as Riddle's voice reached her ears.

"Leave him," he said, in a voice colder than midnight in the dead of winter. "Let's go."

Katherine stood up, and walked over to Riddle, leaving Orion shivering on the floor. Riddle offered her his arm, just as he had when this evening began. Katherine took it without hesitation, and they strode out of the Room of Requirement arm-in-arm.

* * *

The first words spoken were by Riddle. "You didn't honestly think I'd let you help him, did you? It would completely subvert my authority."

"I never planned on helping him." A wicked grin crept onto Katherine's face. It was the kind of smile people wear when completely satisfied with their own brilliance. "I simply wanted Orion to _believe_ that I wanted to help him."

"The bet's over. What do you care what Orion thinks?" asked Riddle.

Katherine looked up through her lashes at him. "It seems to me Hogwarts is a dangerous place. One can never have too many friends, and Orion now counts me among his best."

They walked in silence for a few moments, footsteps echoing through the silence of the empty hallways so late at night.

"So you got what you wanted. You attended a meeting. What did you think?" asked Riddle, sounding surprisingly invested in her answer.

Katherine inhaled, biting her lip for a moment as she selected her words. "Your meeting shows considerable promise, but I do have some criticisms."

Riddle dropped her arm and whirled around to face her. He opened and closed his mouth once before speaking, incredulity written across his face.

"Criticisms?! You just witnessed me torture a man half to death, and you want to offer me some constructive feedback?" he hissed, not wanting to be overheard. "Are you mad?"

Katherine rolled her eyes as if Riddle was a dramatic child. "Well, what did you expect, Riddle? I've been on the receiving end of your Cruciatus curse before; I wasn't shocked to see you use it on Orion tonight."

"Did you think I would suddenly fear you after seeing you torture your own follower? Or that I would fall at your feet overcome with awe at your power?" Katherine gave a sarcastic laugh. Her face then softened as she looked up at Riddle, who was staring at her with a slight furrow in his brows. "I spent months at Grindelwald's side Riddle. I'm neither unfamiliar or uncomfortable with dark magic."

Now it was Riddle's turn to laugh, a dark, dry laugh with very little humor in it. "But you _should_ be afraid, Katarina. Dark magic, especially when used by a powerful wizard, is not a force to be trifled with. You _should_ blanch at the sight of such violent displays; you _should_ have some sort of survival instinct."

He grabbed her by both shoulders, staring at her face as though trying to read a book in a language he didn't understand. "And yet, you seem to seek out danger and dark magic instead. You're drawn to it. You are truly unlike any woman I've ever met."

Katherine exhaled slowly, holding Riddle's gaze. "I would take that as a compliment, but most men don't truly know enough about women to make such statements. Which brings me to my first criticism of your meeting. There were no women there, save myself of course."

Riddle scoffed and dropped his grip on her shoulders, turning to continue walking down the hallway.

Katherine called after him as she scurried to catch up. "You're excluding half your potential support base and talent! Grindelwald made the same mistake, but that doesn't make it any less nonsensical."

"It makes perfect sense,' said Riddle, dismissively. "Women are too unreliable, emotional, weak. They have no place in a revolution."

Katherine's eyes burned fiercely. "Do I strike you as unreliable, emotional, or weak?"

"No, but – "

"And does Orion Black strike you as particularly reliable, level-headed, or strong?"

"No." Riddle let out a rush of air from his parted lips in a sigh. "I'll consider it." He ran a hand through his dark hair and shook his head at the madness of taking advice from someone he barely knew on something as important as this. It was entirely unlike him.

"I'm only trying to help you, Riddle. It's in both of our best interests." Katherine placed a hand lightly on Riddle's shoulder.

He turned to look at her, eyes bright and wild. "Well then, I'd best hear the rest of your criticisms. I know you'll tell me whether I want to hear them or not." He once again offered her his arm, and she took it for a third time that night.

"Have you considered recruiting other magical beings to your cause?" asked Katherine tentatively.

"Like vampires?" considered Riddle.

"Or even giants, and werewolves. They're volatile, but if you could control them…"

Riddle nodded. "That's actually not a bad idea."

The two of them walked arm in arm through the deserted hallways of Hogwarts towards the Slytherin dormitories, discussing matters of strategy like Generals before a war.

* * *

Upon reaching the dormitories, the pair paused at the bottom of the two spiral staircases. Katherine turned to face Riddle, looking up at him with something akin to adoration. "Riddle…for all my criticisms…You were magnificent tonight, you know. Truly magnificent."

Riddle smirked. "I know." He looked at her appraisingly for a moment, before leaning down to kiss her full on the lips. One of his hands came up to hold the side of her face, while the other wrapped around her lower back. He kissed her firmly, leaving no room for argument. Katherine relaxed into the kiss, her back arching as she pressed herself against Riddle's body, his supporting hand preventing her from falling backwards.

After a moment, Riddle pulled back, bringing Katherine back to a more vertical position as her did. His hands remained where they were for a moment, before dropping to his side. Riddle's face still bore the smirk it wore when he began the kiss, and Katherine's was now graced with a satisfied smile.

"Goodnight, _Katarina_ ," said Riddle. His voice and posture were restrained and polite, as usual, but his dark eyes sparkled with excitement. He walked halfway up the stairs to the male dormitory, and paused to turn around. He looked as if about to say something, but then shook his head and continued up to his room.

Katherine watched him go, and then turned to settle herself into one of the emerald green armchairs by the fire. There, she waited.

Just under an hour later, Orion Black stumbled into the Common Room. He looked pale and shaken, but otherwise undamaged.

"Orion – "

At the sound of his name, he looked up to see Katherine hovering uncertainly over one of the armchairs, having just stood up. "I just wanted to see if you were okay, or if there was anything I can do to help," she said tentatively.

"Don't," he spat. "I don't need any help from you. I might've appreciated some earlier, but you sort of missed the boat on that, didn't you?" Orion began making his way towards the stairs, pointedly looking away from Katherine.

She rushed over to cut him off. "Orion, please, just listen to me for a moment."

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" he demanded. "You watched me scream, Katherine, and you did _nothing_."

She looked stricken. "I'm so sorry, Orion. I…I know an apology doesn't mean much now, but I am so truly sorry. I had no idea that Riddle would do that – that he was capable of something so horrific."

Orion scoffed. "You didn't seem so horrified when you left with him."

Katherine's eyes welled up with tears, shining brightly in the firelight. "Don't you understand, Orion? I'm not like you. You're strong and brave and loyal, and I'm just weak. A coward." She sniffled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I hate myself for not doing anything. I was frozen by fear. I think I may have gotten myself in too deep with Riddle."

Orion's face softened, and he let out a weary sigh. "There was nothing you could have done, Katherine. If you'd tried, you would have wound up in the same position as me."

"I'm so sorry, Orion." She threw her arms around him, burying her face at the nape of his neck. He hesitated, then brought his arms around her, and held her for a few moments.

"I'm just sorry that you've gotten yourself into this mess now, too," said Orion, as he released her. Katherine ran her hands down his arms as she withdrew, ending with her hands holding his.

She looked down at their clasped hands. "We'll get through this, Orion. Together, yes?"

Orion smiled weakly. "Together."

* * *

AN: Been a while, but I've updated! Woohoo! I'll try to get out at least 1 or 2 more chapters in the next week or so, and then it'll probably be a longer break again when I'm back in school. Reviews are greatly appreciated and definitely help me work faster!


	16. Greatness and Grandeur

On December 1st, Katherine Morrigan's entrance into the Great Hall caused a greater stir than usual at the Slytherin table.

Abraxas was the first to catch sight of her, and immediately raised his goblet of pumpkin juice to the sky. "If it isn't the birthday girl herself, in all her glory!" he joked.

Katherine laughed as she approached. As she slid into her usual seat across from Riddle, she was greeted by birthday wishes from up and down the table. She was all smiles and carefree laughter; happiness radiated off her in waves, putting the whole table in a good mood.

"So, what sort of celebrations are in store for tonight?" asked Katherine, looking at Abraxas.

"What, me?" Abraxas put a hand to his chest in mock-surprise. "I can't believe you would expect _me_ to have something planned. It's almost as if you think I like parties. How very preposterous a suggestion."

Katherine laughed along with the rest of the table; even Riddle had a hint of a smile on his face. "Seriously, Abraxas, don't keep me in suspense on my birthday." Katherine pouted jokingly.

"Fear not, birthday girl. I've got you covered." Abraxas winked. "Room of Requirement at ten, the booze and such is already there. I'll spread the word; anyone in particular you want coming or not coming to this thing?"

Katherine tilted her head, thinking. "No, just anyone who wants to come and isn't clumsy enough to get us caught."

"Dress code?" piped up Adeline.

"Just look like you know how to have a good time," quipped Katherine, eyes sparkling.

She paused, a mischievous smile building on her face. "It's going to be a great night," she said, excitement buzzing in the words. "I can feel it."

"I hope all of you show up." The words were addressed to everyone, but Katherine was looking directly at Riddle.

* * *

Almost every 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts did show up to the Room of Requirement that night, either to celebrate Katherine's birthday or because they'd heard Abraxas Malfoy was supplying free alcohol. Either by careful sneaking or some miracle of luck, none of the attendees had been caught by any teachers or staff – it helped that all the prefects on duty were also on their way to the party.

The Room of Requirement had perhaps exceeded requirements on this particular night – the room was lavishly decorated in silver and emerald, reflecting Abraxas' house loyalty that extended even to his party planning. In one corner of the room stood a grand piano, its keys moving without a player, crafting a series of jazzy tunes that flowed seamlessly into one another without end. The center of the room served as a dance floor of sorts, but was currently occupied by students mingling and chatting, too shy to dance until the party was more fully underway.

The far side of the room held a sparkling mirrored bar, fully stocked by Abraxas Malfoy, who also served as the self-satisfied bartender of the establishment. It was at this bar, surrounded by her usual crew of Slytherins, that the birthday girl sat, a martini, single olive, in her hand.

"Well, how is it?" asked Abraxas, eyeing the martini in Katherine's hand.

Katherine laughed. "Not that I don't appreciate an attentive bartender, but could you give me a chance to have a sip before I give you my review, Abraxas?"

"I suppose that's reasonable," he said jovially. "I do have other substances available for your entertainment pleasure, should alcohol not be doing the trick for you."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "I'm alright for now, but I can't say I'm not curious to find out what you've procured for us."

Abraxas winked at her in response, before turning to work on another drink for Adeline Greengrass, which seemed to involve about 14 different ingredients and was currently oscillating between bright blue and fuchsia in color.

Katherine took a sip of her martini before placing it on the mirrored countertop. "It's good, Abraxas. Maybe you should drop out of school and become a bartender full-time."

He gave her a thumbs-up from behind the bar, "Great idea, I'm sure my father would love that. Very respectable profession for a Malfoy in his eyes, I'm sure."

Katherine eyed the drink he was working on, which appeared to have settled on the bright blue shade. "On second thought, you might not make the greatest bartender if all your clients have to wait an hour for you to make them the most complicated drink in existence."

Abraxas waved her off. "True art takes time. And anyways, I'm done," he said, sliding the drink across the counter. "Here you go, Addie!"

Adeline eyed the drink suspiciously. "Um, thanks Brax…It certainly looks interesting."

Abraxas threw his hands up, mock-exasperated. "Women. No appreciation for artistry."

"I wouldn't say that," said Adeline. "I certainly appreciate Katherine's necklace – is that the same one I saw on your desk a while back?"

The top of a gold pendant was just visible over the neckline of Katherine's poppy red dress, hanging from a delicate gold chain. "Yes, it is," said Katherine, quickly tucking the pendant further below the neckline of her dress.

"You should show it off more," suggested Adeline, "You can hardly see it the way you have it now."

Katherine looked down at her drink. "I like it as it is," she said firmly.

Adeline shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself."

Just then, Orion sauntered up to the bar, and tried to flag down Abraxas, who ignored him as he was now busy working on an equally elaborate drink for Eleonora Burke, the fifth year.

Giving up on getting Abraxas' attention, Orion turned to Katherine. "Happy birthday, Katherine."

Katherine laughed. "Thanks, Orion, but you do know that this is now the third time you've wished me a happy birthday, right?"

He flushed. "I guess you can't say it too many times though, since you only have a birthday once a year."

"Yes, they do seem to work that way, don't they?" said Katherine teasingly.

"I guess so," he agreed, laughing. "Listen, have you seen Riddle around?"

"No," said Katherine. "I don't think he's here yet, if he's coming at all"

"When I left the common room, he was still working on a Transfiguration essay," said Adeline. "He looked pretty engrossed, he might be working late."

Orion nodded. "Oh, that's too bad," he said, unconvincingly. "Well, if you need a dance partner, Katherine, I'm no head boy…"

Katherine cut him off. "That sounds great, Orion," she said, smiling.

* * *

As the evening wore on, voices got louder and words more slurred. The Slytherin gang had moved on to a mature and eloquent discussion of which fifth year girls would make the best one-night stands.

"I'd like to bone Samantha Bones," said Thaddeus. The group gave a collective groan. "What? She's hot!"

"She's a Hufflepuff," sneered Victoria Carrow. "That's disgusting, Thaddeus. Almost as repulsive as sleeping with a Muggle."

Charles laughed. "Ease up there, Vic. Hufflepuffs are bad, but nowhere near as bad as muggles!"

Celeste nodded. "I can't even imagine sleeping with a muggle. It would be like sleeping with an animal, they're that stupid."

"Could you all just stop talking please?" snapped Katherine suddenly.

A tense silence fell over the group for a moment, with no one really sure how to respond.

Thaddeus broke the silence. "Just trying to have some fun. Didn't think you were so pro-Muggle that you'd be offended by that."

Katherine scoffed. "I'm not pro-Muggle, Thaddues, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't imply that I am simply because I don't want to hear you drivel on about such meaningless trite."

Dolohov rolled his eyes. "Chill out, Katherine. He's just messing with you."

Katherine suddenly smiled, the playfulness coming back to her eyes. "No," she laughed. "I'm messing with all of you. Did you really think I would care what you say about sleeping with Muggles? I'd sooner set my hair on fire then come that close to a Muggle."

The group laughed, and Thaddeus groaned. "You really had me going there, Kat."

"I know," Katherine laughed. "You're all far too gullible." She paused and turned to look at Abraxas. "You still have those other entertaining substances? I think I could use some right about now."

"Of course," he said, smirking. "Time to really get this party started." He got up from his chair and walked around to the other side of the bar, and bent over to rustle around in his bag. When he stood up, he was smiling triumphantly and holding a large bottle of bright yellow, sparkling liquid, and a small corked tube of pewter powder. "I've got your standard euphoria elixir, and something a little more potent – powdered dragon's scale. My cousin Druella got it off of this trader in Sweden, it's supposed to be strong as hell."

"Both sound fun," said Katherine. "I can't possibly choose, give me a bit of both."

Abraxas shook his head. "I don't know, Kat, the dragon scale's pretty strong, you might not want to mix it."

Katherine pouted. "Come on, Abraxas. Are you really going to tell me no on my birthday?"

"I suppose not," he sighed, handing her the vial of pewter powder. He pulled out a glass for the Euphoria Elixir, and filled it half-way with the sunshine yellow liquid.

Katherine pulled the cork out of the vial, and tipped it sideways, tapping it against the edge of the glass to get some powder to fall into the liquid.

After a few chunks of powder had fallen, Abraxas stayed her hand. "Kat, seriously, that's a lot. You might want to slow down."

She looked at him, a challenge in her eyes. "Or you could just catch up."

* * *

The Room of Requirement was quiet in the early hours of the morning. Katherine sat on top of the grand piano, it's keys still moving, but noiselessly due to silencing spell she'd cast. She held a half-empty champagne bottle in one hand, it's cool green glass feeling nice atop her thigh. Her hair was messy, having dropped her usual illusion charm given that there was no one there to see it. Her dress had ridden up to sit mid-thigh, and she hadn't bothered pulling it down.

Her eyes roamed over the remnants of the party – silver streamers lay tattered around the room, and dozens of empty glasses sat on every available surface, some having tipped over to spill whatever sticky liquid they contained onto the black marble floor. Abraxas Malfoy and Orion Black were both lying passed out on two emerald green couches the Room had thoughtfully supplied. Everyone else had gone back to their common rooms to sleep off the night.

Though the silence, the sound of a pair of shoes clicking on the stone floor echoed. "I thought I might find you here," said a smooth, low voice.

Katherine looked towards the door, where Tom Riddle stood, in his usual school uniform. His dark hair looked impeccably coiffed, his shoes polished and robe free of even the suggestion of a wrinkle. "You're late," she said, coldly.

"You're never late when you're the most important person in the room. Everyone else is simply early," said Riddle, a teasing note in his tone.

Katherine's face remained impassive. "That's the kind of bullshit people say when they're late."

Riddle raised his eyebrows. "Apparently, you are much less eloquent when you're drunk."

Smiling bitterly, Katherine raised the champagne bottle in her hand and waved it at time. "It's my birthday, I'm allowed to be as drunk as I want." She hopped down from the piano, taking a few staggering steps to catch her balance. Red and orange sparks flew from her fingertips, scattering along the dark stone floor.

"Ah," said Riddle quietly, watching the sparks dance. "Not just drunk, I see. Dragon scales?"

Katherine scowled at him. "Stop being such a judgmental prick. Abraxas provided. He also showed up to my birthday." She paused to take another swig from the champagne bottle. "Happy birthday to me," she muttered.

Riddle rolled his eyes, and strode quickly to cross the remainder of the floor between them. "You're acting like a petulant child, Katarina, and it's very unbecoming of you."

He grabbed the champagne bottle from her hand and tossed it aside. The bottle shattered, and Orion stirred in his sleep momentarily. Riddle and Katherine both turned to watch him, but he settled quickly back into his deep slumber.

When Tom looked back at Katherine, she was looking at the floor. He sighed, and shook his head. "And was it?" he asked.

"Was it what?" she replied.

"A happy birthday," answered Riddle.

She looked up at him, the first hint of her usual mischievous smile gracing her face since he'd entered the room. "Well, that depends."

"On what?" he asked reluctantly.

"On if you got me a birthday present." She tilted her head, looking at him expectantly.

He smirked. "What could a girl with money, looks, skill and countless admirers possibly want for her birthday?"

"You," she said, clearly and firmly. "I want you…and I want power. I want control, and I want opulence. I want greatness and grandeur. I want the world on a silver platter, and I want you to give it to me."

He paused, looking at her incredulously. "If had I the world on a platter, why would I give it away?"

"No, no," she agreed, shaking her head feverishly. "Not give. Share. I want to sit at your side while we feast upon everything this world has to offer, like King and Queen." She paused, looking up at him through her lashes. "And I think you want it too."

She stepped closer to him, leaving only a few inches between their faces. His dark green eyes stared intensely down at her. "You're wrong," he said, in a whisper.

She didn't blink. "I'm never wrong," she said, and leaned in to kiss him. As their lips met, Riddle's hand rose to tangle in her hair. He slid his hand down the back of her head, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, he pulled away, looking down at her, his eyes full of wonder at this fascinating creature who had stirred such passion in him. The next moment though, his countenance shifted, depicting shock, disbelief, confusion, and finally fiery rage.

As they had kissed, Katherine's hair had twisted around the chain of her necklace, lifting it above the neckline of her dress. There, a gold locket sat, embedded with emeralds depicting a snake coiled into the letter 'S'.

"Where did you get that?" Riddle asked slowly, every word measured. His hands hung at his side, his right one twitching subtly towards his wand.

"That's none of your business," she said, her wide stance and steely gaze warning him not to come any closer.

Riddle snatched his wand out of his pocket, and in a flash had it pointed at her chest. "I'll ask you once more, Katerina, and only once more. Where did you get that locket?"

Katherine stalled. "I wouldn't have taken you for someone interested in women's jewelry, Tom," she said, stepping backwards towards the grand piano, where her wand lay waiting.

Riddle's eyes darted towards the piano. "You're drunk, and you're high, and you couldn't even beat me on your best day, Katerina. If you pick up that wand, I will curse you before you even turn around."

She stared at him, realizing he was right. "I can't tell you where I got it," she said, resigned.

His dark eyes burned with coal black fury. "That locket doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve it. You probably don't even know what it is, you stupid girl."

He shook himself, trying to clear his head. "It doesn't matter. I don't need to know where you got it. The important thing is that it's here now. It's found its way to me, to its true master." He stared at the locket, glinting in the firelight. "Give it to me now, and I promise I will not hurt you."

Katherine took another step back. "I can't give it to you, Riddle."

He stepped towards her, reaching the hand not holding his wand towards her throat. "Don't be a fool, Katarina."

She took another step back, her back hitting the grand piano. He continued to reach towards her, his hand finally grasping the locket at the base of her neck. As soon as his skin touched the metal, the locket began to glow, emanating white-hot light.

Riddle screamed, a coarse, rough, animalistic scream. For a moment, there seemed to be flames everywhere, and the air hung with more screams than Riddle's, ghostly screams echoing through the room. He relinquished the locket, and in an instant, the flames and the screams and the chaos melted away. He clutched his hand, looking down at it, still remembering the burning pain.

Taking advantage of Riddle's distraction, Katherine grabbed her wand off the top of the piano, and ran past Riddle, slipping out the door before he had a chance to turn around.

* * *

AN: Finally an update! Sorry about taking so long. I wish I could promise a faster update next time, but we'll see…Reviews definitely are the one thing that keeps me writing, so please do review!


	17. Better Than That

The morning after Katherine's birthday, there was not much conversation during breakfast at the Slytherin table. This was partly due to the plague of headaches and nausea that seemed to have swept through the student body that morning, but also in large part due to Riddle's irritable mood. Since arriving at the table early that morning, Riddle had not touched any of the food, or exchanged more than a few words with any of his classmates. He instead seemed occupied with tapping his teaspoon repeatedly against the side of his teacup. When Adeline commented that it sounded as though he was preparing to give a toast, Riddle's stony gaze soon wiped the smile from her face. No one else made any attempt to speak to Riddle, and conversations among the other students were held in hushed tones.

The only time Riddle's attention was diverted from his fidgeting and his thoughts was when a student walked into the Great Hall. Each time a new figure appeared within the doorway, his gaze would snap up to ascertain their identity, before drifting dismissively back down. Finally, as most of the students began packing up their things to go to class, Riddle broke his silence. "Has anyone seen Katherine?" he asked tersely.

Celeste and Adeline, sitting nearest Riddle, both shook their heads no. Riddle fixed his gaze on his next subject. "Abraxas? Have you seen her?"

Abraxas shook his head. "Definitely not. She was still in the Room of Requirement when I passed out last night, but it was just me and Orion in there when we woke up this morning."

With a frown, Riddle set down his teaspoon on the wooden table. "I guess I'll see her in class."

Riddle stood up from the table, grabbing his school bag, and joined the rest of the sixth year Slytherin students on their way to ancient runes. The group trudged down the hallways in silence, exhausted from the previous night's festivities and reluctant to further exacerbate Riddle's bad mood.

Arriving at the door to the classroom, Riddle pushed past the rest of his housemates and entered the room, surveying the scene rather feverishly. Not seeing Katherine at any of the desks, he slid into a seat at the back where he could best survey the rest of the classroom. As he unpacked his parchment and quill from his black dragonshide bag, Katherine strode through the doorway and made her way over to sit next to Abraxas. Riddle began to get up from his seat just as Professor Merryweather called the class to attention. He slouched in his chair, his gaze burning holes in the back of Katherine's head.

Professor Merryweather had begun his lecture on the rather dry subject of runes for the protection of a home from magical pests. While a few of the Ravenclaw students were actually managing to take notes, the majority of students were taking the opportunity to catch up on readings, chat with their deskmates, or plan their weekend activities.

Abraxas leaned over to whisper to Katherine. "Riddle was looking for you at breakfast."

She smirked. "I don't doubt that."

"Where were you?" he asked. The screech of chalk on chalkboard made both Abraxas and Katherine glance towards the front of the classroom, but Professor Merryweather was happily lecturing, unaware of her otherwise occupied audience.

"Nursing one hell of a hangover, obviously," she said, smiling. "Aren't you?"

He nodded emphatically. "Yes. Which is exactly why I needed coffee and carbohydrates."

Just then, a piece of parchment appeared over Abraxas' right shoulder, flying past over his desk to land in the center of Katherine's. Beautiful cursive script shone in fiery golden ink against the milky parchment.

"Why the hell would someone charm a piece of parchment to fly over here without even writing anything on it?" asked Abraxas. "Must be a mistake. Probably Orion," he added, laughing.

"But it's not blank –" Katherine paused, her brows turning downwards slightly. "You can't read it?" she asked, looking quizzically at Abraxas.

"Read what? It's blank,' he said, as though talking to a small and very confused child.

Katherine shook her head, and smiled despite herself. "That's a neat trick, I'll give him that," she said softly, under her breath.

She looked down at the piece of parchment on her desk. In neat cursive script, the clandestine letter stated:

" _Katarina,_

 _I apologize for my actions last night, but that necklace is very special to me. I don't know how you came to have it in your possession, but it belonged to my family many years ago. As I'm sure you've heard by now, I'm an orphan – my family is gone, and I have nothing of theirs to remember them by. I'm sure you can relate to the longing and pain that comes with being without family, and I respectfully ask for both your forgiveness and your compassion. I would very much like to see that locket once more, and perhaps regain some small connection to the family I have lost._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ "

Katherine read the letter in it's entirety, and then read it again for good measure. Pulling out her wand, she gently tapped the tip against the letter, and the fine script disappeared. On a hunch, she picked up her quill and held it to the parchment. Confirming her suspicion, the ink transformed from deep indigo to a brilliant red-gold when it touched the charmed parchment. With steady hand, she wrote back:

" _Dear Tom,_

 _Respectfully, no._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Katarina Eliska Markova_ "

With another tap of her wand, the parchment flew back across the room towards Riddle's desk. Professor Merriweather, wrapped up in describing a complex rune he had written on the board, didn't notice.

Katherine looked back over her shoulder at Riddle, whose eyes were still locked on her, and smiled sweetly, before finally fixing her attention on Merriweather's lecture.

* * *

As ancient runes came to an end, the students filtered out of the classroom, somehow even sleepier than when they had entered. Katherine and Abraxas meandered down the hallway, chatting and in no rush given that the sixth year Slytherins all had a study period for their next block. So engrossed were they in their conversation, that neither one saw Riddle approach, striding purposefully and swiftly towards them.

"Abraxas, I need to talk with Katherine," said Riddle, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Abraxas paused momentarily, caught off guard by the sudden interruption in one of his most entertaining Quidditch stories. "Uh, sure, Riddle." He looked down the hallway, unsure of whether to continue walking with them.

Riddle sighed, exasperated. "Leave now, Abraxas."

Abraxas nodded, and walked off ahead, leaving Riddle and Katherine standing in the gradually emptying hallway.

They squared off, silently sizing each other up. "Where is it, Katarina?" said Riddle, speaking first in an attempt to gain the upper hand.

"Where's what?" said Katherine, a teasing smile on her face.

Riddle scowled, in no mood for games. "I've asked nicely twice now. If you make me ask a third time, it will not be nearly so genteel." He pulled his wand out of his pocket, and began twirling it in his hand.

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "It's in a safe place, Riddle. One where you won't be able to find it."

Riddle shook his head like a disappointed teacher after a student gets an answer wrong. His wand twitched at his side, and Katherine found herself unable to move, feeling invisible but strong bands wrap around her like a swaddling blanket. Another flick of Riddle's wand and Katherine was elevated slightly off the ground.

"Put me down, _now_ , Riddle," she spat at him, unable to move.

"Respectfully, no," he said mockingly.

Riddle took a few steps down the hall towards a tapestry so worn with age that whatever it had once depicted was now merely a blur of red and blue threads. He muttered a few words under his breath, and the tapestry pulled itself aside, revealing a dark stone passageway. He motioned with his wand, and Katherine felt herself hurled through the air into the passage, where she landed unceremoniously on the rough hewn floor. Her hands flew down to catch her weight as she landed, and she realized that she was free of the invisible bonds. Scrambling to her feet, she made to grab for her wand in her pocket, but couldn't feel it.

"Really, Katarina, you think I'd leave your wand in your pocket?" asked Riddle, smirking. He held up his hands, showing her that he held his wand in the right, and hers in the left. He pocketed her wand, and stepped towards her, his wand outstretched. "Last chance. Tell me where the locket is. Don't make this difficult for yourself."

Katherine's dark eyes stared past his wand to meet his gaze. "I don't have to do what you tell me, Riddle. I'm not some spoiled, simpering pureblood you can bully into doing what you want." She took a step towards him, so that his wand was at the base of her neck. "I'm not about to bow down and kiss the ground at your feet."

Riddle's face was impassive, showing no emotion. When he spoke, it was cold and measured. "But I could make you, you know."

He flicked his wand downwards, and Katherine's knees collapsed beneath her. She landed roughly on the stone floor, kneeling. His left hand reached out to gently tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I could make you do a lot of things," he continued. Another motion of his wand, and Katherine's back bent forward against her will, her chest pressing against her thighs, and her cheek against the cool stone.

She whimpered softly, unable to move, her eyes looking straight ahead where Riddle's polished leather shoe was, inches from her face. His voice drifted down from overhead – "Where did you put the locket, Katarina?" he said, almost lazily, as though bored with the situation at hand.

A silence followed, heavy with expectation. Eventually, Katherine spoke.

"Somewhere you won't find it," she said, softly, but with a tinge of pride coloring her tone.

Frustrated, Riddle snapped his wand upwards, and Katherine flew to her feet. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to break me," she said, a slight quiver in her voice betraying her false confidence.

Riddle smirked. "Oh, I plan on it." He pulled a small vial containing a clear liquid out of his pocket. "I would have preferred not to use this, as it does complicate an inquisition, but it seems to be necessary in your case."

With a motion of his wand, Katherine once again found herself immobilized. Riddle calmly uncapped the vial, and held it to her lips. Katherine turned her head aside, fighting to get away from the liquid.

Riddle sighed, forced the opening of the vial into her mouth, and covered her nose and mouth with his hand. Katherine resisted momentarily, but her bodies' need to breathe won out, and she swallowed the liquid. Riddle removed his hand, and Katherine gasped for breath, coughing.

"I've noticed you have a certain knack for duplicity," he said conversationally, "and although I am generally not opposed to strategic omissions of truth in my own life, I prefer not to be lied to. Perhaps this makes me hypocritical, but I'd rather be a knowledgeable hypocrite than a buffoon of high moral standing. Don't you agree, Katarina?"

"Yes," she responded immediately, the word falling out of her mouth almost before her mind had time to process the question.

Riddle smiled, self-satisfied. "Good. Then I'm sure you won't be opposed to my use of veritaserum."

She said nothing, merely stared back at him impassively.

"Well, no time like the present, then," said Riddle dryly. "What is your goal here at Hogwarts, Katarina?"

Katherine smiled slightly, a hint of amusement in her eyes. "I have many goals, one of which is to get a date to the Yule Ball." She paused, shaking her head at him slightly. "You're going to have to do better than that, Riddle. Veritaserum is only as good as the inquisitor's questions."

Riddle sighed. "I can see you're not going to make this easy. It never is easy with you." He twirled his wand in his hand, thinking deeply. "What is your ultimate goal with relation to me and my organization?"

" _Mým cílem je pomoci vám uspět,"_ said Katherine. Although Riddle had no idea what the words meant, her self-satisfied tone was perfectly clear.

"Veritaserum makes you answer questions truthfully," said Katherine, smirking. "It doesn't make you answer them in English."

Riddle grimaced, knuckles tightening around his wand. "Don't be childish. If you won't answer in English, I'll simply cast a translating spell."

She smirked. "If you knew one off the top of your head, you'd already have cast it."

"Then I'll look one up," he said irritably. "Or bring Dolohov with me."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Dolohov speaks Russian, not Czech. And by the time you do either, the veritaserum will have worn off."

"Then I'll make more," he said, eyes furious.

Katherine remained unflustered. "And I'll find other ways to avoid telling you what you want to know. There's always more than one way to answer a question. Veritaserum doesn't safeguard you against partial truths."

Riddle was visibly seething, and began pacing back and forth, footsteps echoing in the stone passageway. "Then I'll crucio the answers out of you."

"And I'll lie!" She shook her head, sighing. "Why must you make this so difficult, Riddle? Surely you see that I'm the only other person here who thinks like you, who wants what you want. I only want you to be successful – let me in on your plans, and I will tell you _anything_ that might help you accomplish them."

Riddle continued his pacing, not acknowledging Katherine's supplication. Without looking at her, he released her from his binding spell with a wave of his wand.

"Riddle," said Katherine quietly.

He continued to ignore her, lost in thought.

"Riddle," she said more firmly, stepping towards him and grasping him by the shoulders. He looked down at her, his dark eyes flickering with the energy of his scattered thoughts. Through dark lashes, her warm brown eyes met his, holding his gaze steadily.

"I'm here to give you what you want," she said simply, a small smile on her lips. She slid her hands from his shoulders to hang behind his neck, and kissed him slowly, deeply.

Riddle's hands landed on her waist, pulling her body in to press against his. He kissed her harder, deeper. There was a wildness to the kiss that suggested he'd been holding himself back, waiting for this moment to let himself act on his desires. But there was an urgency there too, a fleetingness that suggested it might never happen again.

Katherine pulled back slightly, before tilting her head to the side to kiss his neck. Riddle let out a low, soft moan. Encouraged, Katherine stepped forward into the kiss until Riddle's back was against the rough stone wall, her mouth still sucking at the hollow below his jaw.

His hands tangled in her hair, pulling her head back to let his mouth meet hers. Katherine felt his tongue at her lips, and opened her mouth to let it slide in. She took her hands from behind his neck, sliding them slowly down his chest, his abdomen, to land on his belt buckle. Her fingers slid under Riddle's shirt, and he exhaled heavily as he felt her warm hands grazing low.

Suddenly, he stiffened, pushing her off of him and stepping away from the wall. Katherine staggered backwards, struggling to find her balance. "What the hell, Riddle?" she snapped.

"I'm not Grindelwald, Katarina," he said darkly. "I won't be distracted by frivolous parties, or beautiful women. Sex is a distraction, one that I can't afford." He gave her one last lingering look, eyes gliding over her tousled hair and loosened tie, and then walked purposefully out of the passage.

Katherine shook her head, standing alone in the dim tunnel. "You'll have to do better than that, Katarina," she muttered, and straightened her tie.

* * *

AN: Please, please, please review! It's honestly the one thing that motivates me to keep writing these chapters as my schedule gets busier all the time. I love feedback and comments on any aspect of my writing – the characters, the plot, etc.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	18. Let's Make a Deal

After a free block spent in the library peering at Herbology books written in painfully small script, Katherine was happy to be out in the cool, crisp November air strolling down to the greenhouses for her next class. She was glad to be walking alone, as it gave her a chance to clear her head. Although she'd managed to focus enough to accomplish her readings, her thoughts were still spinning from her encounter with Riddle in the passage hidden behind the tapestry. It was clear that he would not be easy to manipulate. No, this would require more work, and careful planning.

She didn't want to make an enemy of Riddle, of that she was certain. Anyone with that much power and intelligence makes a much better friend than enemy. But it seemed that keeping the Slytherin locket from Riddle was making it impossible to develop any good-natured relationship between them, and as much as Katherine wanted to stay on Riddle's good side, she also couldn't afford to simply hand over the necklace. It was too important to her, and clearly of great value to him as well, which made it all the more powerful a tool. A bargaining chip, really…perhaps worth something in return. A smile tugged at Katherine's lips as an idea began to form. "Let's make a deal, Mr. Riddle," she said under her breath, quickening her pace as she descended the slope towards the greenhouses.

As Kathrine entered the glass buildings, though, she noticed that Riddle was not in his assigned spot next to Abraxas. Unusual, given that she was one of the last students to arrive and he was normally punctual to a fault. Katherine wandered down the 2nd aisle from the front and took her spot next to Adelaide, who had already procured an extra set of dragon-hide gloves for her to use. She began chatting with Addie, while keeping an eye on the door to watch for Riddle's arrival.

Soon though, Professor Hawthorn had called the class to order, and set them all to repotting some newly sprouted Wolfsbane. Riddle had still not arrived, but Professor Hawthorn did not seem bothered. Katherine supposed Riddle must have provided her with notice of her absence in advance. She busied herself with the task at hand, but her mind was turning over possible explanations for Riddle's absence. What could he be doing?

* * *

When Katherine returned to her dormitory room following Herbology, she got the answer to her question. Her room had been turned upside down – the drawers all sat open, their contents strewn over the floor. The covers had been ripped from her bed and tossed unceremoniously aside. Even her trunk had been rifled through, and it appeared that the culprit had even pulled up a few floorboards to ensure nothing had been missed. Her carefully written History of Magic paper lay wrinkled on the floor beneath a pile of clothing. "God dammit," she swore, picking it up and attempting fruitlessly to smooth it. Frustrated, she whipped out her wand and tapped it against the paper, which was restored to its previously pristine state, save a few smudges of ink. She placed the paper on her desk, amid a mess of writing implements and carelessly strewn textbooks.

Katherine had no doubt in her mind that the culprit was Riddle, especially given his suspicious absence during Herbology. She turned to face the door, ready to storm into the boys dormitory and confront him, only to find him already learning in her doorway. His arms were crossed casually in front of him, and a devil-may-care smile played on his countenance.

He raised an eyebrow, "My, my, Miss Markova. With housekeeping skills like this, you'll never catch a husband."

Katherine was in no mood for games. "It's not here, Riddle. All you've accomplished is being an enormous pain in my ass."

He shrugged. "I know that now, but it seemed as good a place as any to begin my search. I will find that locket, Katarina. It belongs to me, I want it, and I always get what I want," he paused. "It would really be to your advantage to work with me on this, sweetheart," he said patronizingly. "It might save you a big…mess."

Katherine shot him a withering stare, her dark brown eyes lacking all their usual warmth. "For your information, Riddle, I was planning to discuss this situation with you in Herbology earlier today, but I suppose you were too busy ransacking my room to attend class or speak with me like an adult. Shall I book an appointment for next Tuesday instead, or will you be busy setting some poor girl's room on fire?"

Riddle held her gaze with a level stare. "I am tired of wordplay, tricks, and games. You are a smart woman. Surely you see that if you fail to respond to reason, you leave me only with the option of violence," he said, speaking with cool certainty.

Katherine sighed, attempting to put her frustration aside. "If you're tired of games, perhaps I can interest you in a business proposition. A trade, if you will."

Riddle said nothing, but waited for her to continue.

Katherine pulled out the chair from her desk, and sat down, gesturing for Riddle to sit on her bed. "If you're interested, shut the door and sit down. We'll discuss this properly, or not at all."

Once again, Riddle remained quiet, but he did as she asked, and looked at her expectantly.

"You want the Slytherin locket, and I am not willing to part with it. No – don't argue," she said, shooting him a fierce look. "Let me finish."

Once again, Riddle remained quiet, but he did as she asked, and looked at her expectantly.

Confidently, Katherine continued. "I will retrieve the locket from its hiding place, and I will wear it around my neck every day. As long as you know where I am, you will know where the locket is. No waiting for weeks to brew more veritaserum, no messiness."

Riddle fiddled with his wand, shoulders tense. "I'm listening. Go on," he said.

Katherine smiled slightly, knowing that she had Riddle interested. "In return, I have two conditions. The first is that from now on, I attend all of the meetings you lead for your followers." She paused to allow him to respond.

"That's a very large request to make in exchange for a piece of jewelry," he said in measured tones.

Katherine laughed lightly. "Please, Riddle. I thought you were tired of playing games. We both know this locket is very important to you, or you wouldn't be working so hard to find it. I know the value of what I have to offer."

Riddle nodded, acknowledging the truth of what she said. "I do want the locket, but I also know the value of what I offer. Letting you attend all my meetings is risky, to say the least."

"After attending a single meeting, I provided you with two pieces of advice that could be of substantial benefit to your goals for the future," she said sharply. "Adding magical creatures to your forces, and including women in your meetings – both very good ideas, if I do say so myself. Put aside your pride for a moment Riddle. You say it's risky to have me attend your meetings? I say that you can't afford not to have me there."

Riddle sighed a long, weary sigh. "Alright, you can attend the meetings. But you will stay quiet when you are there. Any suggestions you have will be made to me directly, not in front of an audience."

Katherine nodded. "Understood."

"And your second condition?" Riddle inquired.

"My second condition is that you ask me to the Yule Ball," said Katherine lightly.

Riddle knit his brows together. "Why would you want that?"

"I don't have to explain," she said, "That's not part of the deal."

Riddle rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll take you to the Yule Ball."

Katherine shook her head. "No, you have to ask me publicly. Put on a bit of a show, Riddle," she winked. "You're good at that."

He smirked. "That's rich, coming from an actress like yourself." He extended his arm to shake her hand. "We have a deal."

"Excellent," exclaimed Katherine, face lighting up in a victorious smile.

"Now take me to the locket," he said firmly, dark eyes glinting with excitement.

* * *

While the rest of the school made its way to the Great Hall for dinner, Katherine lead Tom through various hallways and passages until they reached a familiar tapestry – the same one that marked the entrance to the Room of Requirement that Tom had used for his meeting.

Upon seeing this familiar sight, Riddle drew in a sharp breath. "Katarina, I thought we were done with tricks. I will -"

She cut him off. "Patience, please, Riddle. I'll be true to our deal."

Calmly, she paced back and forth across the hallway, a look of concentration on her face. A nondescript wooden door appeared across from the tapestry. "After you," she said, gesturing to the door.

Riddle stepped forward, and opened the door, one hand going cautiously to his wand. On the other side was an enormous chamber, with shelves and cabinets stretching for what seemed like miles. A myriad of items lined the shelves – sparkling jewels, dust-covered sweets, and well worn books all had their place here, although no organizational system was apparent.

Riddle looked around in wonder, his wand hanging forgotten at his side. "What is this place?"

Katherine stepped into the room behind him, closing the door gently. "I think it's the same place you use for your meetings. It simply adapts to the purpose of the user. I discovered it while trying to get into one of your meetings, actually," she admitted. "I was pacing in front of the door, thinking that I wanted to find you, and a door appeared. On the other side was a painting that depicted you, just going about your life."

At this, Riddle shot her a look, and the slightest hint of a blush rose to his cheeks.

Katherine laughed. "Don't worry, you were in the library studying at the time. Nothing scandalous, unfortunately."

Riddle, however, no longer seemed to be listening. He had a thoughtful look on his face, as his eyes searched the room greedily. "To reach this room, you were thinking about finding a place to hide the locket?"

"That's right," nodded Katherine.

"All these things…Countless people must have discovered this place over the years, and then abandoned their belongings when they realized they didn't how to get back in," said Riddle, wondrously.

Katherine gazed at a pile of discarded handwritten letters. "How frustrating that must have been for them," she said softly, picking up one of the ancient parchments.

"And how thrilling for us," responded Riddle, eyes hungrily taking in all the items around them. "There must be a thousand magical items here. And all must be things people thought to be worth hiding!"

Katherine laughed. "There may be some things of worth, I haven't looked through everything. But it appears that what most students feel is worth hiding consists mainly of contraband sweets, charmed quills to cheat on exams, and unrequited love letters," she said, gently setting down the letter she'd been examining.

"Typical," said Riddle, dismissively. "But still, I must admit this is an excellent place to hide something. Hidden in plain sight, as they say. Few people could find their way in here, and even if they did, they wouldn't know where to begin looking."

With a smirk, Katherine replied. "That was the idea, yes." She wandered over to one of the aisles of shelving. "Are you coming?" she called, over her shoulder.

Riddle walked after her, running his hands over various intriguing items as he followed. He stopped at an ancient looking wardrobe that Katherine had opened.

Katherine drew her wand, and tapped it against the carved wood at the back of the wardrobe. The back panel disappeared, revealing the Slytherin locket hovering in mid-air, suspended by a charm.

Riddle reached for it, and Katherine smacked his hand aside. "I've cursed it, you dolt. Touch it before I remove the curses and your hand turns to stone."

She set to work, muttering incantations softly for a few minutes, and flicking her wand in complex patterns. Finally, she pocketed her wand, and lifted the necklace from its hiding place.

Riddle was looking at the necklace like it was a long-lost lover, completely entranced.

"It stays with me," said Katherine, warningly. She wrapped the chains around her neck, and looked expectantly at Riddle. "A little help, please?"

He gingerly took the chains, as though they were made of the most delicate thread imaginable. After closing the clasp, Katherine turned around. The gold locket, inset with sparkling green emeralds, hung in its usual place on her chest.

"I'll hold up my end of the deal, Riddle, but I warn you to hold up yours," Katherine looked him squarely in the eyes. "I'll keep the locket on me, so you know where it is at all times. In case you feel the desire to try to take it from me without my consent, though, I would like to remind you that Durmstrang students are very well-versed in dark magic, and there may be a few curses on there that even you don't know how to counter."

Riddle continued to stare at the locket, longingly. "I believe you," he said, eyes darting up to meet hers. "I believe that Katherine Morrigan is more dangerous than anyone might suspect."

"I'm glad you're a man of faith, Tom Marvolo Riddle," she said with a tinkling laugh, letting his name roll off her tongue. "Now, let's get some dinner. The rest of the Slytherin students will feel so lost without their fearless leader."

As they walked towards the door of the Room of Requirement, it occurred to Tom that the Slytherins may, in fact, have two fearless leaders. And history has shown time and time again, that two strong leaders make either formidable allies, or devastating enemies.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much to those who reviewed after the last chapter! I honestly forget to update if I don't get reviews reminding me that this story exists, so keep 'em coming haha. I have all the plot planned, it's just a matter of flushing out the writing.


	19. Snow Day

The first Saturday in December brought with it a thick coating of snow over the Hogwarts grounds. The lake had frozen over, and all the trees in the Forbidden Forest were dusted with a sparkling white powder. The light shone off the snow with a brilliance that matched the mood of the students, who were happy to have a snowy day to enjoy before the stress of exams had begun.

The halls of Hogwarts were quiet; all the students were cozy in their common rooms, or frolicking in the first heavy snowfall of the year. The sixth year Slytherin students had assembled en masse outside the Great Hall to make the trek out to the lake. Their boots crunched satisfyingly in the snow as they walked, bundled up in thick winter robes and warm green scarves. Riddle had opted to finish an assignment in the library, but the rest of the group was there – Katherine walked alongside Adeline and Celeste Greengrass, Orion Black, Abraxas Malfoy, Charles Avery, and even Victoria Carrow, who had otherwise been avoiding Katherine since their confrontation in the common room. Antonin Dolohov and Thaddeus Lestrange trudged along behind the main group, trying unsuccessfully to charm snowballs to hit the younger students.

"Wanna see something funny?" asked Katherine, a playful smile on her lips.

"Always," said Orion quickly, with Abraxas nodding encouragingly.

"That's the spirit," she said, "Someone make me a snowball."

Orion obliged, scooping up a handful of snow and shaping it into a sphere with his gloved hands.

Katherine slipped out her wand, and tapped it on the snowball, muttering softly under her breath. The snowball began to move, flying low to the ground to remain out of sight, but creeping ever closer to Thaddeus and Antonin. Finally, it jumped up from the ground and exploded in Antonin's face.

"You idiot!" exclaimed Antonin, turning towards Thaddeus. "Can't you aim? The first years are way over there!"

Thaddeus scowled. "I didn't do anything, and I don't appreciate the accusation."

Orion and Abraxas were barely containing their laughter, and even Victoria had a smile on her lips. Katherine scooped up another snowball, and sent it over to hit Thaddeus.

Thaddeus looked furious, and quickly gathered a snowball to pelt at Antonin, who ducked in the nick of time. Instead, the snowball flew past him and hit Abraxas square in the chest.

"Oh, now it's on," said Abraxas, with a wink. Soon he, and the rest of the group were engaged in an all out snowball war. Most of them stuck to throwing the snowballs, but Katherine and Abraxas played dirty, charming snowballs to fly back to the thrower, or exploding them in a burst of snow over people's heads. Victoria got into the spirit after Charles clipped her with a snowball in the shoulder. She managed to charm a single snowball to repeatedly hit him in his rear end, resulting in very soggy trousers.

Katherine even invited some students from Ravenclaw to join in the action (if pelting someone with snowballs can be considered an invitation). The fight went on for what must have been twenty minutes, before Celeste called for a cease-fire, exhausted. A consensus was reached, and Orion melted some of the snow by the lake to make a dry spot for everyone to sit down.

Julian Fawley, a Ravenclaw prefect, sat down next to Katherine. "Hey Katherine, thanks for letting us join in," he said, a little out of breath.

"No problem, Julian! The more the merrier," she replied, smiling warmly.

He smiled back, a little nervously. "Listen, I was wondering if I could ask you something…I know its weeks away, and we're in different houses and all…But I think I've gotten to know you in all our Ancient Runes study sessions, and I really like spending time with you. So I was thinking that maybe you might like to go to the Yule Ball with me."

He had finished the request all in one rushed breath, and now he waited with anticipation for Katherine's response.

Katherine bit her lip for a moment, and then spoke. "Julian, I really like you too, and I do feel we've become good friends. Someone's already asked me to the ball, though."

He looked crushed, but he nodded acceptingly. "Yeah, I should have figured you'd get asked pretty early."

Katherine smiled. "Honestly, though, any girl would be lucky to go to the ball with you, Julian."

"You think?" he smiled shyly.

"I know it," she said with certainty. "In fact, why don't you consider asking Eleonora Burke? She's really smart, and funny too. I think you'd get along really well."

He furrowed his brows. "Well, I hadn't really thought about it. I don't know her very well."

"You should ask her! Trust me, Julian, you won't regret it," she held his gaze earnestly.

"Yeah, maybe I will," he shrugged. "Thanks, Katherine. I'll see you tomorrow night for runes, okay?"

She smiled sunnily. "Of course! Can't wait."

Once Julian had gotten up and walked back towards the castle, Abraxas shot Katherine a suspicious look. "Why are you trying to set up Julian Fawley with Eleonora Burke?"

"Because, my dear Abraxas, he is not Adeline's type," she laughed lightly.

"You know what I mean," he said, rolling his eyes. "Why set him up at all?"

Katherine responded seriously this time. "Because he's one of the best charmwork wizards I've ever seen, and we need him for the Slytherin cause."

Abraxas cocked an eyebrow. "The Slythein cause, or Riddle's cause?"

Katherine looked him square in the eyes. "Brax, we both know those are one and the same."

They both paused, sharing a knowing look. "Enough business talk," said Katherine, cutting the moment off. "I want to go ice skating!"

Adeline perked up at this, and gave a little squeal. "Skating? I've never gone skating before!"

Abraxas gasped. "Are you serious? That, little Addie, is completely unacceptable!" He hopped up from his spot next to Katherine, and pulled up Addie by the hand. "Time to learn to skate!"

Victoria cleared her throat. "Aren't you forgetting something? You need skates."

"An easy fix," replied Katherine, pulling out her wand. "Just need something to transfigure…"

Everyone looked around, and found a few twigs buried under the snow by the tree. "Will these do?" asked Orion.

"Definitely." With a quick flick of the wand, Katherine began transfiguring the twigs into the blades for skates. As she finished them, she handed them off to Orion, instructing him to fasten them to everyone's shoes with a Sticking Charm.

Once everyone's makeshift skates were ready, they headed out to the lake, teetering precariously given that none of them were particularly good skaters. Orion remained behind on the shore, lingering by his bag.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Katherine.

"Be there in a second," he replied, rifling through his bag. He pulled out a camera, and carefully waddled on his skates back towards the lake. He hung the camera by a strap around his neck, taking care not to disturb his coiffed jet-black hair. Carefully, he skated among the other students, snapping shots of their impromptu skating session.

"Hey, Mr Photographer," called Katherine. "Don't I make a good enough model for you? Get over here!"

He smiled, and skated over. Katherine beamed for a photo, her cheeks rosy in the brisk winter air, and her rid lips contrasting against the white winter's day. Orion snapped a few shots, and then Katherine skated over to him.

"I hope you remember me when you're a famous photographer," she teased.

He smiled at the praise. "As if anyone could ever forget a muse like you."

She laughed. "Good answer, Casanova," she called over her shoulder as she skated over to where Charles and Victoria were teaching Adeline and Celeste to skate.

Orion stopped to look at the blurry polaroids of Katherine, just starting to develop. Abraxas skated over to join him, looking over Orion's shoulder at the photos. Orion quickly slipped them in an envelope with the rest of the photos he'd taken that day.

"You take about ten times as many photos of Katherine as anyone else?" asked Abraxas, a note of accusation in his voice.

Orion shrugged noncommittally.

Abraxas scoffed. "Figures," he said under his breath.

Orion turned to face him, defensive. "So what if I did?" he asked.

"Nothing. She'd never go for you anyways, so it doesn't matter at all," spat Abraxas.

Orion shook his head. "You don't know what you're talking about. Katherine and I are really close, actually."

" _Katherine and I are really close actually,"_ mimicked Abraxas in a nasal-voiced mockery of Orion. "Don't be an idiot, Orion. That girl isn't close with anyone."

Orion glared at him. "Then maybe you don't know her like I do," he shot back, before skating away towards the shore.

Abraxas, left standing alone in the middle of the ice, muttered a few curse words under his breath, and then skated over to rejoin the rest of the group on the ice.

On the shore, Orion looked up to see another figure approaching the lake. It was Riddle, having completed his assignment and come to join the festivities. "Hello, Orion," said Riddle courteously.

"Hey, Riddle," said Orion. "They're all skating on the lake if you want to join. I'm going back in; it's too cold out here."

"Fair enough," said Riddle, "although a heating charm is not exactly difficult magic, Orion."

Orion shrugged. "I know. I guess I've just had enough of skating. Do you want me to show you how we made the skates before I go?"

Riddle raised an eyebrow, looking imperiously at Orion. "I think I can figure it out." He didn't bother searching for a twig, but instead made use of the copious amounts of snow to transfigure a gleaming, white pair of skates with crystal blades.

As Orion headed back to the castle, Riddle headed onto the lake, and skated elegantly towards the cluster of Slytherin students. Katherine saw him coming, and skated over to intercept him.

"You missed a snowball fight," she said, fake pity in her voice, bringing a hand to her heart in mock-concern.

Riddle faked a look of sorrow. "How shall I ever go on living having missed this historical event?"

"I have absolutely no idea," responded Katherine, her voice dead-serious.

The two looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"You're in a good mood," noted Katherine.

"Well, I hear they're contagious," he responded dryly.

She stepped back, holding her hands up as though to ward off a zombie, then relaxed with a laugh. "Then maybe this is a good time to remind you that you havne't yet asked me to the Yule Ball, as per our arrangement," she said, bringing her hand up to play with the gold chain of the locket around her neck.

He looked longingly at the necklace for a moment, then back up to meet her eyes. "It's still weeks away; I've got time."

Katherine shot him a look. "Well, I'm already fending off requests, so you'd better do it soon."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll do it this week. Can I complete my journey to the center of the lake now, or do you have more requests to make of me?"

Katherine looked him up and down, a flirtatious gleam in her eye. She cocked her head to the side, and smirked. "I could think of a few."

"And, that's enough of you for the moment," he said, pushing past her.

Katherine put her hands on the hips, pretending to be put out. "I'll have you know my company is highly sought after, Riddle!"

He swiveled on his skates, skating backwards gracefully as he extended a hand towards her. "Come on, then, Miss Popular, I'll show you some moves."

* * *

AN:

Nothing but good times and laughter between all the Slytherins? Surely that can't last!

Please read and review!


	20. Dear Leo

AN: Another chapter posted before I head back to school and things slow down. The best way to keep me writing is to remind me that this story exists by posting reviews, because then I get an email notification. :)

* * *

The Monday after the snow day brought with it the harsh reality of homework and upcoming exams, but the students were nonetheless refreshed from a relaxing weekend. It also helped that the first block the 6th year Slytherins had was a spare, giving them extra time between breakfast and their Charms class.

Riddle left the breakfast table first, saying that he was going to work on some assignments in the library. Katherine stood up to join him, saying that she needed to look at an original manuscript on the Goblin Revolts for History of Magic. Celeste started to pack up her things, intending to join them, but Katherine pretended not to see her, and ushered Riddle out of the hall by his elbow.

"I'm not a sheep, you know," he said, jerking his elbow away. "I don't need shepherding."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "My mistake. It was your fluffy white appearance that confused me." She paused, before switching to a serious tone. "I needed to talk to you alone, I have some information that might interest you."

Riddle's gaze sharpened, his interest piqued. He ran a hand through his already smooth black hair as they walked, waiting for her to continue.

"It's regarding our previous conversation about the inclusion of werewolves and giants in your… _Magical Creatures essay_ ," she said pointedly, as they walked past a group of 4th year Hufflepuffs.

"Ah. Have you found me a good source for this… _essay?_ " he inquired.

She smiled smugly. "Not directly. But I can get the contact information for a major werewolf leader through my old buddy Leo at Durmstrang. We go way back, and he owes me more than a few favours."

Riddle's eyes narrowed momentarily. "How much have you told your buddy Leo about my business?" The edge in his voice was a clear warning.

Katherine's voice remained level and calm. "Nothing, yet. I'll send him an owl if you're interested. You're in control here, Riddle, I know that."

He still looked suspicious.

"Trust me with this, Riddle," she begged. "I want the same things you want. Let me help you achieve them."

Riddle laughed. "Trust you? I'm not an idiot. You have a history of spending time with dark wizards, you lie constantly, and you wear a necklace of highly suspicious origins around your neck."

Katherine gazed steadily at him. "I am devoted to this cause, Riddle," she said, slowly and carefully.

"Just like you were devoted to Grindelwald's cause, when you abandoned him to the Ministry forces in Prague?" he inquired, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm. "You didn't even try to warn him they were coming; you just abandoned him at the first sign of trouble. I'm not sure that's the sort of _devotion_ my cause needs."

Katherine's expression darkened, her eyes narrowing. "I owed that man no loyalty," she said sharply. "But if you don't want my help, you don't have to take it."

She turned on her heel and began to walk away, but Riddle caught her hand. He pulled her to face him.

"I don't trust you," he said. "But I do want that contact. Do what needs to be done."

Katherine said nothing, but pulled her hand away from his. She pushed past Riddle and began walking up the nearby stairs.

"Where are you going?" Riddle called after her, bewildered that someone would walk away from him in the middle of a conversation.

Pausing mid-step, Katherine turned around, and leaned one hip against the stone bannister. "The owlery of course. I have a letter to send." She winked. "You didn't think I actually needed that manuscript from the library did you?"

As she turned back around to climb the remainer of the steps, Riddle shook his head lightly, smiling despite himself.

* * *

Abraxas entered the Slytherin common room halfway through the spare block to find Orion lounging on one of the plush green couches, flipping through a Herbology textbook.

"Hey, buddy," said Abraxas, plopping down on the couch next to Orion. "You busy?"

"Not with anything worthwhile," responded Orion, tossing the battered Herbology book aside. "I honestly don't see how anyone could devote their life to writing a textbook about plants."

Abraxas laughed. "Well, I once saw an entire encyclopedia set on gnome removal, so I can imagine worse fates."

They both chuckled, and then there was a pause. Abraxas broke it, speaking seriously. "Listen, man. I'm sorry about our talk the other day on the ice. I shouldn't have gotten involved with whatever may or may not be going on between you and Kat."

Orion sighed. "It's fine, Brax. I'd rather just forget it."

Abraxas shook his head. "No, I want you to get where I'm coming from. I was just trying to look out for you…The way I see it, any feelings you have for Kat are dangerous, like playing with fire."

Orion scrunched up his face, confused. "Why would that be dangerous?"

"She's Riddle's girl, Orion. Clear as day," said Abraxas, gently.

Orion rolled his eyes. "What, because any beautiful girl is going to be automatically obsessed with Riddle?"

"Not at all," said Abraxas. "It doesn't matter what Katherine feels or doesn't feel towards Riddle. He's interested in her, in whatever capacity he has to be interested in a girl. And he strikes me as the jealous type."

Orion paused, considering what had been said, then shook his head, as though shaking off the bothersome thoughts. "You're just trying to get me to back down so that you have a chance with her. Riddle's never given a rat's tail about a girl before."

Abraxas sighed. "I'm not gonna lie, I'd be interested. But not so interested that it's worth risking Riddle's anger. You should get that, you've been on the receiving end of his curses before," He looked seriously at Orion. "Rally, man, I'm just trying to give you some friendly advice."

"Okay," said Orion, a note of defeat in his voice.

"Okay, what?" asked Abraxas, exasperated.

"I'll consider your advice. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Orion slouched back into the couch, looking down.

"Pretty much," said Abraxas, shrugging. "Wanna see if we can hit some first years with jelly-leg jinxes before class starts?"

Orion laughed, letting Abraxas off the hook. "Sounds fun," he said, "but I really should finish these readings."

"Fair enough," said Abraxas, hopping up off the couch. "See you at lunch?"

Orion nodded. "For sure."

Abraxas smiled, then headed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Once Abraxas was out of sight, Orion reached into his pocket, and pulled out the envelope of photos he'd taken when he was skating. Carefully slipping two fingers inside, he pulled out the topmost photo between his index and third finger.

It was a photo of Katherine, posing on the frozen lake. Her photo-self smiled brightly, cheeks rosy in the cold winter's air. Her dark chestnut hair waved softly in the wind, and her warm eyes sparkled at she waved at Orion.

"Maybe Brax is right about you," Orion muttered. "But I sure as hell hope he isn't."

With a sigh, he slipped the photo back in the envelope, and returned it to the pocket of his robe.

* * *

Katherine arrived at the owlery with quill and parchment in hand, ready to write her letter to Leo with haste and send it before the first class of the day began. Putting quill to parchment, she wrote:

 _My Dear Leo,_

 _I'm sure you weren't expecting to hear from me, but I hope it is a pleasant surprise to receive this letter. It's been many months since we last spoke, and I'm sure things haven't been stable for you since Grindelwald's arrest. I hope you are safely back at Durmstrang, and that all my old friends have returned safely there too._

 _I'll admit that I am writing to ask a favor of you, Leo, but I am planning to do you a great favor as well. It may come as a shock to hear that the reason I have not returned to Durmstrang this year is that I have transferred to Hogwarts. I came to Hogwarts out of a desire for a new start after the most tragic deaths of my parents and sister, but I found also a new purpose. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he is undoubtedly where our future lies._

 _All of the suggestions we made and the old fool ignored, Riddle is willing to consider. All of the plans we made that were tossed aside when that supposed-revolutionary grew distracted by parties and women, Riddle can make them happen. This is why I am writing to you – your full-moon loving friend Nikolai Farkas will finally have an ear sympathetic to the ambitions of the werewolves. I would like you to broker the formation of this alliance, and in return, I will find a place for you at Riddle's side. Trust me, Leo, when I say that next to Riddle is where you want to be._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Katarina Markova_

 _P.S. I'm sorry for sending you on that wild goose chase, but it was better than being arrested in Prague, wasn't it?_

She tied the neatly bound parchment to the leg of her favourite spotted owl, and sent him off into the mid-morning light, bound for Bulgaria.

* * *

AN: Who is Leo? And what role will he play in Katherine's plans? Does she really want to help Riddle achieve his goals, or does she have her own ambitions?

Please review to encourage me to keep writing!


	21. A bird, a rose, a dance

AN: New chapter! Please read and review :)

* * *

Katherine was almost finished getting ready for breakfast when she heard a timid knock at her door. "Come in," she called.

The door opened, and Adeline's face appeared at the door, a smile gracing her elegant features. "Sorry to bother you, Katherine," she said, "but Riddle asked me to deliver a message to you, seeing as boys can't get into the girls' dormitories."

Katherine laughed, and Adeline looked momentarily perplexed. "That's never stopped him from coming here in the past," said Katherine dryly.

Adeline blushed furiously at the idea of Riddle being in the girls' dormitories.

"Oh, Addie," said Katherine. "Don't be naïve, I'm sure it happens all the time."

Adeline tucked her silvery blonde hair behind her ear. "If you say so," she said uncertainly.

Katherine shook her head at Adeline, smiling. "Anyways, what did Riddle want you to tell me."

"Well, don't ask me what he means, but he wanted me to tell you to 'be ready for a public appearance,' whatever that means," Adeline said with a shrug.

Katherine's eyebrows knit together. "He can never just say something outright, can he?" She sighed, "Well, I guess I should make sure I look good, just in case. Meet you in the common room before breakfast?"

"Sure," agreed Adeline, before heading out the door.

Katherine turned back to her mirror, pulled out her walnut wand, and set about finishing her makeup. With Riddle, she had to be ready for anything.

Running quickly down the stairs, Katherine called out to Adeline. "Addie, are you ready to go?"

Adeline nodded, and got up from her place by the fire to join Katherine as they walked out of the Common Room.

"So you don't have any idea what Riddle is up to?" asked Katherine, as the pair walked towards the Great Hall.

"No, he didn't say anything," said Adeline, shaking her head.

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough," said Katherine resolutely.

The two girls continued chatting as they strolled down the halls towards breakfast. Just as they reached the foyer in front of the Great Hall, a flash of movement caught their attention. Something golden was flying through the air, flashing back and forth above their heads.

"What is that?" wondered Adeline, looking up with wide eyes.

Katherine simply continued to watch flying object for a few moments, a slight smile at her lips. "I think it's bird of some sort."

As she spoke, the golden object flew lower, towards the girls, and Katherine lifted a hand towards it. The object alighted on her extended finger, and in stillness, it became clear that it was indeed a small golden bird. It was encrusted with jewels that sparkled as it moved, preening itself. The bird looked at Katherine through its sapphire eyes, and sang a life-like birdsong for a few moments, before once again flying off.

The bird shot through the air, leaving behind it a trail of golden sparks. As the bird flew through the foyer, the heads of every student craned upwards to follow its path. Soon it became clear that the golden sparks were spelling out letter – the name "Katherine" hung in the air resplendently.

Suddenly, the lettering erupted into shimmering confetti, falling from the air like snow. For a moment, Katherine couldn't see anything but the golden light. When the sparkling fog lifted, a single red rose lay at her feet. She knelt to pick it up, and when she arose, Riddle stood in front of her.

A crowd of students had gathered now, from all years, and all houses. There was a hush while everyone waited to hear what Riddle would say.

"Good morning, Katherine," he said simply, as though an ostentatious display of magic hadn't just occurred.

She smiled. "Good morning, Tom."

There was a pause, as they looked into each other's eyes, sharing an intimate moment even while at the centre of a crowd.

"Katherine, since you arrived at Hogwarts a few months ago, my life has been infinitely improved. My days have been brightened by your smile, my mind has been sharpened by our discussions, and my heart has been warmed by your kindness," said Riddle, reaching out to take her hand in his. He brought it to his mouth, gently brushing her fingers with his lips.

"You have already given me so much, it seems almost greedy to ask for more," he said, letting go of her hand. "But even so, I must ask, in hopes of becoming the luckiest man at Hogwarts: Miss Markova, would you do me the great honor of attending the Yule Ball with me?"

Katherine smiled, letting it spread across her face until she was beaming broadly. "I would be delighted, Mr. Riddle."

Adeline, who was still standing near Katherine, squealed with excitement and began clapping. Soon, her excitement had spread to the rest of the gathered crowd, and they too, began clapping enthusiastically.

Riddle took Katherine's hand, and they turned to face the gathered crowd. He gave a little bow, and Katherine laughed before giving a little curtsey. The couple then turned to walk into the Great Hall for breakfast, the rest of the student body erupting into conversation behind them.

"You told me to make it a show," murmured Riddle, taking her arm. "Did I succeed?"

Katherine smirked at him. "You exceeded all my expectations, and that is truly saying something, as I have extremely high expectations."

"I must admit, I didn't expect applause," he said, pushing his dark wavy hair away from his forehead.

Raising one eyebrow, Katherine shot him a disbelieving look.

Now it was Riddle's turn to smirk. "Alright, I was hoping for applause."

"Of course you were," said Katherine teasingly. As they reached the end of the Slytherin table, Katherine began to pull out a chair to sit down.

Riddle cut her off, pulling out the chair on her behalf. "The show must go on, my dear Katarina," he said, his dark eyes sparkling with humor.

After inclining her head to indicate her thanks, Katherine winked at him. "With a cast like this, it's sure to be a hit."

The other Slytherin students began to file in and join them at the breakfast table. Most were in jovial spirits, teasing Riddle and Katherine about the flashy display in the foyer, but Orion was distinctly sulking. He wasn't speaking to anyone, but instead was sullenly staring into his coffee cup.

Katherine was seated too far away from him to probe into his foul mood, but she resolved to speak to him after breakfast, given that something was clearly upsetting him, and she had a good idea of what it might be. Orion would not be pleased that she was going to the Yule Ball with someone else, and especially not with Riddle.

* * *

After breakfast, Katherine caught up with Orion on the way to transfiguration. "Orion, are you okay?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine," he snapped, and began to walk more quickly.

"Orion!" Katherine called after him. She took a few running steps to catch up with him. "You aren't angry with me about the Yule Ball are you? That would be very unfair of you."

"Unfair?" he wheeled around, eyes livid. "How is it unfair? You've been playing with my emotions for weeks, Katherine, and you know it."

Katherine let her face fall into a saddened expression. "Orion, what would you have had me do? Say no to Riddle in front of a crowd of people, after that ludicrous display? You think he would have just let that go?"

She shook her head, continuing. "Riddle always gets his way, you know that. I wasn't willing to endanger myself, and I won't apologize for that."

Orion looked stricken. "You're right. I'm an ass. You shouldn't have to apologize."

Katherine pulled her mouth into a relieved smile. "I'm glad you understand." She threw her arms around his neck, and he froze for a moment, before bringing his arms around her for a tight hug. They held the hug for just a moment too long to be purely friendly, and then took a step back from each other.

"Will you save me a dance at the ball?" asked Orion, shyly.

"It will be the highlight of the evening," said Katherine emphatically. "I need to talk to Abraxas, so I'm going to try to sit next to him in class, but do you want to meet up afterwards to study?"

Orion nodded. "That would be nice."

* * *

In transfiguration class, Katherine had to get Victoria Carrow to leave the seat next to Abraxas, but it luckily wasn't difficult given that Victoria was still somewhat terrified of Katherine. With a satisfied smile, Katherine slid into the seat next to Abraxas while Victoria found a seat in the back next to Celeste.

"What was that about?" asked Abraxas, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I have something to ask you. A favour, really," replied Katherine.

He smirked. "Anything for the newfound Queen of Slytherin."

Katherine laughed. "I prefer Empress of Slytherin, but that will do for now."

"So what's this favour you need from me?" he prompted.

She looked down for a moment, collecting herself. "Well, I'm not trying to impose, and it's a big favour, so I understand if you aren't comfortable with it…I've loved this past few months at Hogwarts, but I really miss my friends at home, especially given that my family is gone now. I'd really like to see some of them over the winter break, but I won't be able to do that if I stay at Hogwarts. I know your family has a house in the Alps, and I was wondering if there was any way I might be able to stay there over the break."

"Sure," said Abraxas, with an easy smile.

"Sure? That's it?" asked Katherine, disbelieving.

Abraxas nodded. "Of course. I mean, I'll have to ask my parents, but I can't imagine they'd say no, especially given your heritage. The Markovas and the Malfoys go way back, after all."

"Thank you, Abraxas. I'm really grateful," said Katherine, bringing a hand to her heart.

"No problem," he said. "Although I should warn you, my mother's going to be very disappointed that I'm bringing home a Markova without any plans to marry her."

Katherine laughed. "Well, I don't know who I'm going to marry yet, so we don't need to correct her, do we?"

Abraxas leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "I like the way you think, Miss Markova."

* * *

Riddle had noticed a serious conversation of some sort occurring between Abraxas and Katherine in class, and he was determined to find out its contents. He waited for Abraxas at the door of the transfiguration classroom, falling into stride with the muscular blonde boy as he exited the classroom. "Hey, Riddle," said Abraxas in acknowledgment, somewhat apprehensively.

"Good morning, Abraxas," Riddle responded. Wasting no time, he continued. "What were you speaking with Katherine about? You seemed to be having a serious conversation."

Abraxas shrugged. "Not really. She just asked if she could stay at my parent's place in the Alps over the break. We usually go there for Christmas anyways, so I told her it would probably be fine."

Riddle's eyes flashed dangerously, mind racing to process this new information.

Abraxas looked nervous. "Uh…is that okay? I can tell her no, if you don't want her there for some reason."

Riddle didn't respond for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. His anger seemed to suddenly dissipate. "No, you should keep an eye on her over the break. If she can't stay with you, she'll find someone else to stay with. At least this way, you can try to find out more about her past, and who her social circle was in Europe."

Abraxas nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

"I'll expect full reports of everything you manage to find out," said Riddle, coolly. He turned to walk away, but looked over his shoulder at Abraxas once more before he left. "And Abraxas, don't forget where your loyalties lie."

"Yes, my Lord," murmured Abraxas, looking at the floor.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading and for all the positive feedback! I'm starting school again very soon, so I'll forget about this story unless I get some reviews to remind me.


	22. On purity

Katherine was struggling to keep her eyes open as she read about the seventeen uses of powdered aconite in potion-making. It was late at night, and her candle was burning low, as was the fire in the Slytherin common room.

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment against her will and she could feel sleep tugging at the corners of her mind. Giving her head a shake, she sat up straight, and began gathering her things. She could finish reading this chapter in the morning, and she certainly wasn't going to remember any of it if she continued reading it now.

Katherine slipped her textbook back in her schoolbag, and sat up from the desk. She ran a hand through her dark chestnut hair, tugging at a few curls that had become knotted over the course of a long day.

Suddenly, she froze. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted movement on the stairs. A moment later, it became apparent that it was Riddle and Abraxas coming down from the boys' dormitory.

Katherine breathed a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how much of a fright you just gave me," she said softly, and chuckled.

Ignoring her comment, Riddle spoke. "Good, you're still here. We're having one of my extra-curricular meetings, and as per the deal we made, you are welcome to join us."

Katherine's eyes widened. "What, right now?"

"Yes, now." Riddle nodded slowly, as though she were a small and stupid child.

"And had I not happened to be here in the Common Room? You would simply have had the meeting without me?" asked Katherine sharply.

Riddle shrugged. "I can't be expected to hunt you down in the small hours of the morning, Katherine. Be reasonable."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Riddle, we made a deal. I am allowing you to know the whereabouts of the loc–"

Riddle gave a loud cough, cutting off Katherine's next word. He glanced sharply at Abraxas, and back at Katherine.

Katherine paused, looking at Abraxas. She continued in careful tones. "I am allowing you to know the whereabouts of an object of great concern to you, and in exchange, you have agreed to have me attend your meetings. In order to hold up your end of the bargain, you need to inform me of the time and whereabouts of these meetings!"

Again, Riddle shrugged, a mischievous smile tugging at his lips. "I did tell you, just now."

Katherine shot him a withering stare. "In the future, more than thirty seconds' notice would be appreciated."

Riddle smirked. "Noted. Now, are you coming, or are we leaving without you?"

Katherine sighed, and pulled her book bag over her shoulder. "Let's go," she said, walking towards the common room door.

She was followed out by the two Slytherin boys, three darkly robed figures in the torchlit dungeon hallway.

Riddle spoke in hushed tones to avoid attracting any unwanted attention from professors or prefects monitoring the hallways at night. "Abraxas, now would be a good time for you to go fetch our guest of honor."

Abraxas nodded knowingly. "Yes, my Lord." He hurried off down the hallway towards the Great Hall, while Riddle motioned for Katherine to follow him in the other direction.

She fell into stride with him as they walked towards the Room of Requirement where the previous congregation of Riddle's followers had been held.

"Have you received any word back from your friend Leo at Durmstrang regarding a meeting with one of the werewolf pack leaders?" asked Riddle.

"Not yet," said Katherine, grimacing slightly. "And I likely won't receive a response for quite some time."

Riddle frowned, displeased. "And why might that be?"

Katherine chuckled softly, the sound echoing off the stone walls of the passageway. "Leo probably hates me, and with good reason, given that I abandoned him at Grindelwald's party when the Ministry of Magic forces arrived."

Riddle gave her a questioning look. "And yet you took the time to warn me to leave before dessert, as you put it?"

"I was already with you; it took no extra time, and there was no additional risk to me," said Katherine calmly. "To warn Leo, I would have had to go back to the main party as the aurors were arriving, and I wasn't willing to put myself in that position."

Riddle furrowed his brow. "So what you're telling me is that the only source who can provide us with a reliable werewolf contact likely despises you?"

Katherine shrugged. "Oh, almost certainly, yes."

Riddle's face darkened. "So your so-called help is worthless then."

Katherine placed a hand on Riddle's shoulder, which he angrily shook off. "Calm down, Riddle,' she said. "Leo will help us."

"How can you be so sure of that?" he asked skeptically.

Katherine smiled, her eyes soft. "Because it's Leo. I've known him my entire life, and I don't think he's been able to say no to me once in that time."

Riddle shook his head, disbelieving. "Well, let's hope that trend continues."

* * *

By the time Katherine and Riddle arrived at the Room of Requirement, the rest of Riddle's gang had already arrived, except for Abraxas. Wordlessly, Riddle motioned for Katherine to join the rest of his audience, as he made his way to stand before them at the front.

Katherine quietly walked over to stand next to Avery, who's attention was already fixed on Riddle. Katherine too turned her gaze towards Riddle, watching him expectantly.

"Welcome," said Riddle, quietly, his voice ringing out clearly in the silent room. "Tonight we gather in our support of the noblest and most sacred task that wizarding-kind has to face: the preservation of the purity of our blood." He paused, letting the statement settle in.

"When one mixed dirt into a glass of the purest drinking water, one is left with something undrinkable. So too, is wizarding blood muddied by the addition of muggle blood," said Riddle, his volume escalating as passion filled his voice.

"Muggle-born witches and wizards cannot hope to achieve the same quality of magic that a true witch or wizard can create. They cannot understand our history, stretching back thousands of years throughout the ages," said Riddle, pacing back and forth. "And yet, some would have them infiltrate our schools, our communities, masquerading as witches and wizards worthy of a place in our society. These Muggle-sympathizing witches and wizards don't see what we see. They don't understand the basic and natural inferiority of Muggle-born witches and wizards and of those that breed with them. So perhaps, we need to show them just how pathetic Muggle-born magic is! "

"Abraxas, bring in our special guest!" said Riddle, looking over towards the entrance of the room. Abraxas stood there, having come in quietly while everyone's attention was focused on Riddle. Standing next to him was Alfred Kenny, a first year Hufflepuff boy who Abraxas was holding tightly by the collar of his robes. The young boy looked absolutely terrified, his eyes wide and flickering back and forth between Abraxas, Riddle and the audience of followers.

Abraxas shoved him forward towards Riddle, and the boy took a few faltering steps towards the front of the room, before glancing longingly over his shoulder at the door.

"Please, join us, Mr. Kenny," said Riddle. With a flick of his wand, the Hufflepuff boy was dragged forward over the cobblestone floor until he was just a few feet from Riddle.

"You are here, Mr. Kenny, to provide us with a demonstrate of your magical skills, and knowledge," said Riddle. "To begin, tell me the name of the Wizard who invented Polyjuice potion."

The boy looked up at Riddle, shaking like a leaf. "I - I don't know,' he stammered.

"Andromedus Ballow," said Riddle disapprovingly. "Something easier, perhaps. In what year did Hogwarts begin accepting students?"

Now the boy didn't even attempt to answer, but merely shook his head and looked at the floor.

"The year was 990 A.D.," said Riddle. "And if you don't know that, I don't think there's much point in any further questions."

A few of the Slytherins laughed, and Riddle turned back to face them. "As you can see, Muggle-born wizards know nothing of even our most basic history. Why should they have the privilege of attending an institution that they can't even be bothered to learn anything about?"

Riddle turned back towards Alfred Kenny. "Now, time for you to show us your wandwork."

Alfred took a step back, trying to put some distance between him and Riddle.

"Fear not, Mr Kenny, I won't be dueling you tonight. It needs to be a fair fight! Someone your age will have the honor – I believe you know Gareth Nott," said Riddle, gesturing towards a Slytherin first year emerging from the audience from behind Dolohov and Lestrange.

Gareth walked silently towards the front, and took his place on the opposite side of Riddle from Alfred.

"I'll count you in, boys," said Riddle, smiling gleefully. "On three. One, two, three!"

Immediately, flashes of light filled the room. Alfred has attempted a simple expelliarmus, but Gareth easily deflected it. With a flick of his wand and a muttered incantation, Gareth sent a net of purple light towards the Hufflepuff boy. The net settled over Alfred and trapped him, growing tighter and tighter against his skin until he couldn't move at all.

Alfred attempted to cast another spell, but with his arm wand restricted in motion by the purple net of light, all that emerged were a few feeble flicker of yellow sparks.

Gareth stepped closer to Alfred, entrapped in the net. "Incendio!" he shouted, and the net erupted into flames. Alfred screamed as the fire reached his skin, trapped in a web of burning-hot fibres.

Riddle allowed this to continue for several seconds that felt like an eternity as the child's screams echoed in the dark and silent room. "Enough," he said, and doused the flames with a flick of his wand.

"Gareth, you did well," said Riddle, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "You have shown us all the difference between a pureblood wizard and a muggle-born mockery of magic."

"Now, when faced with witches and wizards who purport to be sympathetic towards muggleborn magic folk, ask yourself this: Is it kind to allow these inferior sorcerers a place in our society, when they will never be anything more than pathetic imitators of our power? Does Alfred seem happy to be here at Hogwarts?" asked Riddle.

"I would answer, no," he continued. "It is kinder to keep them blissfully ignorant in their muggle society, where their stupidity and lack of skill will go unnoticed among Muggles who are equally as inept."

A change in his tone signified that his speech was over, and it was back to business. "Katherine, you will obliviate Mr. Kenny, and then Abraxas will bring him back to his dormitory. Avery, come with me, I have another task for you. As for the rest of you, go back to the dormitory, and know that if you get caught on your way there, my punishment will be ten times worse than whatever school punishment you are allotted."

Avery joined Riddle, and they left the room first. The remaining group of Slytherins gradually dispersed, while Katherine and Abraxas remained behind.

"Why can't you obliviate the kid?" asked Katherine.

Abraxas shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't think I'm good enough to do it. Or maybe he wants you to start taking orders."

Katherine nodded thoughtfully. Pulling out her wand, she released Alfred Kenny from the blackened, smoking net he remained trapped in. He stepped out of it, whimpering and shaking like a leaf.

Katherine knelt to be at his face level. "Stop your crying, Alfred," she said, holding his gaze. "You won't remember any of this in a moment, anyways."

She held her wand at his temple, and whispered _Obliviate_.

"He's all yours," she said to Abraxas, standing up. "Just get him to his dormitory in the next ten minutes, and he won't remember you ever being there."

Abraxas nodded, and took the boy's hand. Alfred looked dazed, and stumbled blindly along after him.

Katherine picked up her book bag from the floor where she'd set it down, and slipped it over her shoulder. Just as she was about to reach the door, Thaddeus Lestrange caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Well, look who finally gets to come to our meetings," he said, sneering. "Maybe now you'll realize that this isn't a game, we mean business."

Katherine roughly shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Everything in life is a game, Thaddeus, and the best players know that there are no rules, and that they should do everything they can in order to win. Riddle knows that, as do I."

She began walking again, and Thaddeus hurried to keep up with her. "You and Riddle aren't the only players in this game, you know. Some of us have been at Riddle's side for years, and we won't step aside just because Riddle thinks you're fuckable," he hissed.

Katherine stopped, and looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "My, my," she said softly. "Someone's feeling threatened."

Stepping towards him, she pulled out her wand and aimed it at his chest. "And rightly so, because in these types of games, I never lose." She let her wand rest at the top of his sternum. "So game on, Thaddeus."

With that, she dropped her arm back to her side, and turned to walk away, flipping her hair over one shoulder.

Behind her, Thaddeus pulled out his own wand, and aimed it at her head.

Without looking, Katherine aimed her wand over her shoulder, and wordlessly sent a knockback jinx his way. Thaddeus flew through the air and slammed into the stone wall behind him. He crumpled to the floor, grimacing in pain.

Katherine kept walking, never bothering to look back.

* * *

When Katherine arrived back at the Slytherin common room, Riddle had already returned from whatever he'd done with Avery. He was sitting at one of the mahogany tables, fiddling with the tip of his quill as he wrote a letter.

Wordlessly, Katherine came over to join him, taking the seat across from him. She waiting for him to finish writing the line he was working on, at which point he looked up at her expectantly.

"Do you really believe that stuff?" asked Katherine, her expression blank.

"The things at said at the meeting?" asked Riddle.

Katherine nodded, waiting for him to continue.

He shook his head. "I couldn't care less about whether Muggleborn witches and wizards attend Hogwarts or not. It's simply the most polarizing political issue of our time, and I plan on using it to my advantage."

Katherine breathed out slowly, a sigh of relief. "Good. I suspected as much."

Riddle's brows knit together. "Good? Do you have a problem with pureblood ideology, Miss Markova?" he asked, using her last name to remind her of her own pureblood heritage.

"It's not that," she said, shaking her head. "It's just that politicians who are devoted to an ideology can often be blinded by it. It can become a weakness. But not if you use it as a tool, as you are."

Riddle smiled, pleased with her insight. "I'm simply willing to say and do anything I need to, in order to get what I want. You seem to know something about that."

Katherine laughed. "I have no idea what you're implying, Mr. Riddle," she said, her tone laced with sarcasm. "I am always a completely genuine and honest woman."

He stood, gathering up his quill and parchment. "I'm glad you're not. It's what makes you interesting."

She stood to join him, and they both meandered over to where the foot of the stairs to the boys' and girl's dormitories meet.

"Goodnight, Miss Markova," said Riddle, formally, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Good night, Mr. Riddle," said Katherine, dropping into a deep curtsey in a mockery of his formal gesture.

He laughed, and shook his head at her facetiousness, before climbing the stairs to his dormitory.

* * *

AN: Please read and review! My time is really limited lately, I honestly completely forget about writing this story if I don't get reviews to remind me. Would love both positive and constructive feedback!


	23. Lies and Loyalty

"Anyone seen Katherine?" asked Orion, looking around at the rest of the Slytherins as they walked to Transfiguration. "She promised she would help me with my History of Magic essay today, but I didn't see her in the common room."

Abraxas nodded. "She spent the spare block with the Yule Ball decoration crew, or as I like to call them, the Holiday Hufflepuffs," he said, chuckling lightly at his own joke. Celeste and Adeline shared an exasperated look, rolling their eyes as Abraxas' lame attempt at humor.

Orion looked like he was about to ask another question, but Abraxas cut him off. "Don't ask me why. You guess is as good as mine as to why Kat spends any time with that riff-raff."

Celeste shrugged. "Maybe she just knows they need her help to make the decorations look halfway decent."

"Hufflepuffs certainly aren't renowned for their aesthetic tastes," said Adeline, nodding in agreement with her sister.

"Ah, but it's not the decorations that make the Yule Ball such a delight," said Abraxas, wagging his finger at them.

"Well, what is it then?" asked Celeste, playing along.

"It's the company of such lovely creatures as yourselves, of course," said Abraxas, spreading his arms wide and giving them his best suave smile. Adeline and Celeste both smiled and blushed at the compliment. Adeline looked down and began fiddling with her silvery blonde hair, but Celeste kept her eyes fixed on Abraxas, suspicious.

"And the booze, of course," added Abraxas, shooting them a roguish grin.

"And there's the Abraxas I know," said Celeste, with a knowing sigh. The Greengrass twins rolled their eyes in perfect sync, then linked arms with one another and walked into the Transfiguration classroom, the Slytherin boys trailing along behind them.

Katherine had already arrived, and was perched on top of a desktop, chatting away with some Hufflepuff students.

"So are you and Riddle going steady now, or what?" asked Clara Potter eagerly.

Katherine flushed, and smiled nervously. She bit her lip gently. "Well, I'm not sure. So far, all I know is that he's asked me to the Yule Ball."

Another Hufflepuff girl, whose blonde hair blended into her yellow scarf in a quite disconcerting way, chimed in. "But why would he ask you if he wasn't interested in you romantically? He _must_ want to go steady with you."

Katherine made her eyes go wide and innocent. "You really think so?" she asked, batting her lashes.

"Definitely!" agreed Clara. "You have to sit next to him in class today, so he has a chance to ask you out again."

"Ooh, look!" exclaimed the blonde girl in a whisper. "He just arrived!"

Tom Riddle had indeed just walked in, looking as perfectly put together as always. He paused to say something to Abraxas, before making his way to his usual desk at the front of the room. There, he unpacked his book bag, carefully arranging his quill, textbook and wand on the desk in front of him before sitting down.

"Even the way he sits is dreamy," sighed Clara. "You're so lucky."

"If he even likes me…" muttered Katherine, looking down.

"Of course he does!" replied Clara enthusiastically. "Now go talk to him."

Katherine gave the Hufflepuff girls one last nervous smile, before heading to the desk next to Riddle to sit down.

"What were you girls gossiping about back there?" asked Riddle, not skipping a beat.

"You," replied Katherine, smoothly.

"Well, obviously," said Riddle, smirking. "What in particular?"

Katherine grinned at him for a moment, before twisting her face into the same nervous, bashful expression she had been wearing when talking with the Hufflepuff girls a moment early. "I was just telling them about how ever since you asked me to the Yule Ball, I can't stop thinking about whether you like me as a friend, or as more than a friend, and it's simply driving me crazy." She twirled her hair around her finger, a vapid expression on her face.

Riddle laughed. "Well, we can't have you suffering like that, Miss Markova, so let me clear things up for you." He straightened his face, and made his tone cool and professional. "I don't like you at all."

"Liar," Katherine shot back, smirking.

"Me?" asked Riddle, bringing a hand to his heart, wounded. "I would never lie."

With a laugh, Katherine replied. "It would be most inappropriate for the Head Boy to be dishonest, so I'm glad you take your duties seriously."

Riddle turned towards her, leaning forward until his face was inches from her own. "Very seriously," said Riddle, his breath warm on her skin. He placed a hand on her thigh, and his dark green eyes kept their gaze fixed on her face.

Katherine held his stare for a moment, her eyes flickering briefly down to look at the elegant curve of his lips. Suddenly, she leaned back, and turned to face the front of the classroom, where Professor Dumbledore was standing, fiddling with his half-moon glasses and getting ready to begin teaching. "Mr Riddle, as Head Boy, you should really set a good example by paying attention in class."

Riddle sighed, and leaned back, nonchalantly stretching out his arm to rest it on the back of her chair. "As you wish, Miss Markova."

* * *

As Professor Dumbledore made his concluding marks for that day's transfiguration class, the students began surreptitiously packing up their things so they could scurry out as soon as he was finished talking. Once he had wished the students a good rest of their day, there was a flurry of activity as students rushed out the door, eager to get to lunch in the Great Hall.

Katherine stood up but remained by her desk, waiting for the throng of students by the door to clear out. Riddle, too, waited by the front of the classroom, not wanting to get involved in the fracas. "Walk me to lunch?" asked Katherine, making conversation.

"Ah, now that class is over, I'm allowed to talk to you again?" inquired Riddle teasingly.

Before Katherine could respond, Professor Dumbledore's soft-spoken tones interrupted, calling her name. "Miss Morrigan, if I could have a moment please?"

Katherine smiled and nodded at the auburn-haired Professor. Before heading up to his desk, she shrugged at Riddle. "Apparently, you're still not allowed to talk to me." She winked at him over her shoulder as she walked to the front of the room.

Professor Dumbledore smiled gently at her, before turning his gaze to Riddle. "Tom, I'd like to speak to Miss Morrigan alone, please." His tone was polite, but held a slight coolness that wasn't there a moment ago.

Riddle nodded obediently. "Of course, Professor." He picked his book bag up off his desk and sauntered out of the room. The rest of the students had already made it out of the classroom, leaving Katherine alone with Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Morrigan, thank you for taking the time to chat with me," said Dumbledore warmly. "Please, take a seat." He gestured to one of the empty desks, and sat down in the one next to it. With his long legs bent up below the desk, he looked gangly and awkward, yet somehow at ease.

"Of course, Professor. Please, call me Katherine, everyone does." She smiled, and took the seat he had indicated.

"Katherine, then," he agreed, smiling. "I wanted to see how you're settling into your house here at Hogwarts, now that you've been here a few months." There was a note of caution, or worry, in his voice.

Katherine looked surprised at the question. "Thank you for your concern, Professor Dumbledore. That's very kind of you…I've been settling in very nicely. Everyone in Slytherin has been very welcoming, and I've made some friends in the other houses as well."

Dumbledore nodded, pleased. "That's very good to hear. Many students don't make an effort to foster relationships with students in other houses, but I believe it's very important to do so. Perhaps especially for you, Katherine."

She knit her eyebrows together, her warm brown eyes looking questioningly at Dumbledore. "I'm not sure what you mean, Professor. Why should that apply to myself in particular?"

Dumbledore sighed, folding his hands together on top of the small wooden desk. "Perhaps I should not be so direct, but recent events in Europe have led me to believe that we must be more concerned about the potential of wizards and witches to do great evil, even when we regard them as our close friends."

Katherine frowned in confusion. "You're referring to Grindelwald?"

Dumbledore ignored her question, continuing. "Sometimes, Katherine, we are blinded by the charm and intelligence of a person. We cannot see their potential for darkness, their danger, until it is too late. I once made the mistake of forgiving acts of dark magic because I believed the person committing them was special, and this mistake ended up costing several people their lives. People who I loved."

Katherine said nothing, her face still. She waited for him to go on.

"I don't want you to make the same mistake, Katherine. I know he can be very charismatic, and I know he may seem honorable, but you do not know what he is capable of doing," said Dumbledore fervently. He hadn't said Riddle's name, but it was clear they were now talking about him. "You're a very capable witch, and a smart young lady. I don't want you involved in anything you're going to regret."

Katherine stood up from the desk, stepping out from behind it. "I really don't know what you're talking about Professor Dumbledore."

Professor Dumbledore gave her a sad smile. "I think you do, Katherine."

Katherine kept her face impassive. "I should really get to the Great Hall before lunch is over. Thank you for your concern, Professor."

He nodded, accepting her departure. "If you ever need any help here at Hogwarts, Katherine, you know where to find me."

She softened her face, letting her eyes widen. "I appreciate that, Professor," she said quietly.

With that, Katherine walked out the door, and found Riddle waiting for her in the hallway. He was leaning against the wall of the corridor, arms crossed casually against his lean chest.

"What was that about?" asked Riddle, pushing off the wall and falling into stride with Katherine.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're very interested in my conversations today, aren't you?"

Riddle shrugged. "Not everyday a Professor asks you to stay behind after class. I was just curious."

Katherine smirked. "I'm sure you are. Which is why I'm also sure you were eavesdropping, and know exactly what that conversation was about."

Riddle's eyes widened for a moment before he controlled his face, hiding his surprise. "He's never liked me. From the moment he met me, he's been suspicious of me."

"Then he's a very smart man," said Katherine. Riddle's face contorted in disgust, disliking that Katherine would compliment someone he considers his enemy.

"Stop acting like a petulant child, Riddle," scolded Katherine. "If someone can see through your act, and is suspicious of your plans, you need to consider them as a real threat, not simply dismiss them."

Riddle scowled. "He doesn't actually know anything for certain. I'm not foolish enough to leave any evidence of my activities behind."

Katherine nodded. "Good. He seems to trust me, given that he wants to offer me protection from you. We could potentially use that to manipulate him if need be."

Riddle chuckled. "It seems not even Professor Dumbledore is immune to the charms of a pretty face."

Katherine gasped, bringing both hands up to her cheeks in mock-surprise. "You think I'm pretty? Does this mean we're going steady?"

Riddle laughed, ignoring her question. "Let me escort you to lunch, my dear Katarina." He offered his arm, and she placed her hand on it, letting him lead her through the halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: What do you think? Does Dumbledore trust Katherine? Is she right to ignore his offer of help, or is she getting in too deep with Riddle?


	24. A seat at the table

Katherine stood in her dormitory room, admiring herself in the full-length mirror. In honor of the Yule Ball, her chestnut brown hair was piled up on top of her head in a twist, with a few loose strands falling gently to frame her face. The golden Slytherin locket hung around her neck, as always, but this time the locket itself wasn't hidden by school robes. It sat in her cleavage, surrounded on either side by the deep emerald green fabric of her dress robes. The robes were made of a delicate crepe that hugged her curves closely, before flowing loosely over her hips down to the floor. The rich colour of the gown made her skin look sun-kissed, and with her delicate gold chain earrings, she managed to look like a summer goddess even in the midst of winter.

As she leaned forward to put the finishing touches on her mascara, she caught a glimpse of movement in the mirror behind her. Turning quickly, she saw Thaddeus Lestrange, leaning casually in the frame of her door.

"Katherine," he said in greeting, twirling his wand in his hand. "You look ravishing."

Katherine sighed, and put her makeup down on the desk. "I'm not going to ask you how you managed to get into the girls' dormitory, Thaddeus. It doesn't matter, because you're going to take my advice, forget whatever foolhardy plan you have in mind, and leave."

Thaddeus smirked, and pushed off the door frame, sauntering into her room. "No, Katherine. You're going to listen to someone else for once," he said, angrily. "You've grown far too arrogant and assured of your place here. In three months, you've come to think of yourself as the self-crowned Queen of Slytherin, and I'm here to tell you that you're not."

Katherine stood her ground, letting him come closer. Behind her back, her hand gripped her wand tightly.

"The rest of us have known Riddle for years," Thaddeus continued. "We've earned our places by his side. You need to back down, and realize that your place is a lot further down the hierarchy than you think it is."

Katherine scoffed. "What would you have me do, Thaddeus? Go back to Durmstrang? I don't have a lot of friends left there, I'm afraid, so I'm here to stay."

Thaddeus narrowed his eyes. "I'm not telling you to leave Hogwarts. I'm telling you to stop trying to sidle up to Riddle, because I see right through you."

"If that's what it'll take to please you, I'll abide immediately," said Katherine, sarcastically. "Shall I go tell Riddle that I can't attend the Yule Ball with him tonight because Thaddeus Lestrange won't allow it? I'm sure he'll take that very well."

His eyes widened, and it was clear this hadn't occurred to him.

"Not much of a forward thinker, are you Thaddeus?" asked Katherine dryly.

Thaddeus scowled viciously, and raised his wand. "Someone needs to put you in your place," he spat. A jet of orange light shot out of his wand towards Katherine's face, but she neatly side-stepped it. The spell made contact with the wall behind her, which erupted in a disconcertingly fleshy array of boils and pustules.

He tried again, shooting the same beam of orange light from his wand. Katherine blocked it with a shield charm, and lifted her own wand to target him.

"You're right, I've never been very good at knowing my place, but I doubt you'll be the one to show it to me," she said, eyes narrowed. With a swish of her wand, a shadowy figure appeared, composed of dark smoke that never fully took shape.

The figure advanced on Thaddeus, rushing through the air towards him. On contact, Thaddeus yelped – his skin turned a horrible purplish black in the places the shadow figure touched him, giving the impression of day old bruises forming in seconds.

"Now, Thaddeus," said Katherine, as if in a casual conversation over dinner. "While my friend here beats you into the ground, I want you to ask yourself – is this enjoyable to you? Do you like having a seat at the leader's table? Because this is what it's like."

She gave another flick of her wand, and the shadow figure flew through the air again, tackling Thaddeus in the stomach. He grunted, and keeled over onto the ground.

Katherine smiled, and continued her lecture. "It's dangerous, and it's difficult, and it's brilliant – If you can keep up that is…You can keep up, can't you Thaddeus?" She tossed him his wand, which had fallen from his hand to the floor beside him.

The boy snatched it, and attempted to disarm Katherine with a simple expelliarmus.

Katherine laughed, and blocked the spell wordlessly. "It appears you can't keep up, Thaddeus. So you need to stop trying to play with us."

Thaddeus began to move his wand again, but Katherine jerked it out of his hand with a non-verbal expelliarmus of her own.

"You need to stop," said Katherine firmly. "Not just because you're becoming an annoyance to me, which you most certainly are, but also because it's what's best for you. Trust me, Thaddeus, you don't want to compete with us. You want a seat among the rest of the foot soldiers, where you'll be handed assignments you can handle, and tossed the second-hand scraps of glory you deserve.

Katherine leaned back against her desk, flicking her wand once more. The shadow figure lurched towards Thaddeus, and there was a sickening crunch as it came into contact with his ribs. He groaned, and shut his eyes, lying motionless on the floor of Katherine's room.

With another flick of her wand, the shadow figure dissolved into smoke. Katherine picked up her mascara from the desk, and looking into the mirror, touched up her unfinished eyelashes. "If you need someone to cry about this to, try Victoria Carrow. We had a similar encounter months ago – she saw me as a threat much earlier, Thaddeus. It seems you're a little slow on the uptake."

She put the mascara down, and turned to walk out of the room, stepping over his prone body. At the doorway, she turned back around to look at him. "Who's supposed to be your date tonight?"

Thaddeus didn't answer, remaining motionless on the floor.

"Come on, Thaddeus, I've got places to be." Katherine sighed, and produced a stream of red sparks out of her wand. A few found their way to land on his exposed skin, and he yelped in pain.

"No one," he gasped, "I don't have a date."

"Excellent," said Katherine, with a satisfied smile. "Then there's no one I need to apologize to for incapacitating you on the night of the Yule Ball."

* * *

As Katherine walked down the stairs to the common room, about a dozen faces turned to stare. She ignored them, her eyes scanning the room for the face she was expecting – Riddle's. When she neared the bottom steps, he appeared, stepping forward from the crowd of students congregating before the ball. He wore black dress robes with an emerald green tie to match her dress.

He took her hand, leaning forward as he lifted it gently to his lips. "Katarina," he murmured into her hand, before releasing it and straightening. "It almost goes without saying, but you are a vision."

She said nothing, but smiled warmly, her eyes twinkling.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

"We most certainly shall," she said with a laugh, placing her hand on his arm.

As they walked towards the exit of the common room, Katherine spoke in more serious tones. "I feel I must inform you, Riddle, that one of your supposedly loyal followers made an unsuccessful attempt to curse me tonight."

Riddle's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "Thaddeus," he said darkly, looking to Katherine for confirmation. When she nodded, he continued. "He's always had aspirations of grandeur that are quite inappropriate for someone that dense. I'll deal with him later tonight."

Katherine shook her head. "Trust me, it's already been dealt with."

"You've dealt with your end," said Riddle firmly. "Thaddeus may know that you're not to be trifled with, but I need to be make clear to him that I am in charge, and I will not have him taking action outside my commands."

Katherine shot him a cheeky grin. "You're sexy when you're being political."

He looked wounded. "Only then?"

"Don't push your luck," Katherine replied, winking.

He shrugged. "I can't help it, it's in my nature. Speaking of which, I have one brief matter of business to discuss with you before we attend the ball." He glanced over his shoulder surreptitiously before pulling her into an alcove of the hallway.

"I need the locket, Katarina," he said simply. "I need to hold onto it."

She shook her head. "That wasn't the deal, Riddle. It stays with me."

He positioned himself such that she was between him and the wall, trapped. "Well, we also made a deal that you would get me a meeting with a werewolf leader, but I've yet to hear any news on that front."

Katherine sighed, exasperated. "I've told you, Leo will come around. He just needs time to realize how much he missed me."

Riddle leaned forward, placing his hands on the stone wall on either side of her head, his face inches from hers. "It's too late, and I don't want you hiding the locket away somewhere I can't find it over winter break. So I'm making a new deal, one where you give me the locket, and you get me the meeting, and in exchange, I won't have you expelled from Hogwarts for using dark magic."

He plucked her wand from her hands, and she made no effort to stop him. "I'm sure you used something delightfully creative with Thaddeus just now – something that Headmaster Dippet likely wouldn't approve of. So you wouldn't want me to go to his office and show him the last spell cast by your wand, would you?"

Katherine scowled at Riddle's smug face. "Fine, you can have it, but not until the end of the night. It's completing my outfit."

Riddle grinned victoriously. "Excellent. Now, that's enough business for one night. We have a ball to attend."

He once again offered Katherine his arm, and although she rolled her eyes at him, she took it nevertheless, and let him lead her towards the Great Hall.

Arriving at the huge oak doors, they found a gathering of students milling around outside. Some were waiting for their dates, and others were simply waiting to amass a large enough group of friends to enter the hall with, out of fear of being left standing awkwardly alone.

Riddle and Katherine did not hesitate, but instead strolled directly towards the doors leading to the Great Hall. As they approached the entrance, Katherine gave Riddle a conspiratorial wink. "Let's make an entire school fall madly in love with us, shall we?"

"Why not?" Riddle shrugged casually. "It shouldn't be difficult."

Katherine laughed warmly, and even Riddle allowed himself the slightest hint of a genuine smile as they strode through the doors together, heads held high, into the magically decorated ballroom beyond.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be all Yule Ball goodness…Exciting! Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	25. Dance with the devil

AN: An update, finally! Thank you so much to the reviewers who inspire me to continue working on this story, even when school/work take up so much of my time that progress can be very slow. I can honestly say that without your support, I wouldn't bother continuing to write this story. Knowing that I have an appreciative audience means the world to me.

Without further ado - enjoy the chapter!

* * *

When Tom Riddle and Katarina Markova walked into the Great Hall on the night of the Yule Ball, it was already buzzing with activity. The room had been transformed into a celebration of winter at its most starkly beautiful. At the center of the hall, functioning as the dance floor, there was a large frozen pond, surrounded at its edges by frost-laced trees, subtly shimmering against the night-sky backdrop of the Great Hall's ceiling. Although the surface of the pond looked like ice, no one appeared to be slipping on the surface in the least. Hovering in the air above this icy ballroom were hundreds of tiny lanterns, illuminating the winter-scene with a warm glow. At the edges of the room, there were tables with food and drinks, garlanded with winter foliage – boughs of pine and holly.

Riddle whistled softly. "I've never seen a Yule Ball this well decorated, I must admit. You did all this?"

Katherine shook her head. "No, it was all Clara Potter. You know, the Hufflepuff?"

Riddle stared at her blankly for a few seconds, and she kept her face serious for a moment, before they both burst out laughing. "You had me going for a moment," Riddle said, still laughing.

Katherine smiled cheekily. "Clara Potter couldn't transfigure a twig into a stick, much less do any of this." She took Riddle's arm again. "Come on, now, we've got work to do."

Katherine walked with her hand on Riddle's arm, making eye contact and smiling at each person they passed. Whenever someone she knew appeared, she and Riddle would stop and exchange a few words, and offer season's greetings. Many students approached them to compliment Katherine on her decorations, or ask how she had achieved some aspect of them. Some expressed that she and Riddle made a beautiful couple, while a few girls asked Riddle to save them a dance.

After twenty minutes or so of these exchanges with students from various years and various houses, a familiar face appeared. Abraxas wore dark blue dress robes that contrasted with his blonde hair, making it appear even more platinum than usual. His steel grey eyes were complimented by the winter's scene.

"Good evening, you two," he said with a mischievous smile. "Do you need me to find you some babies to kiss, or are you done touring amongst the common folk, your highnesses?"

Katherine laughed lightly. "Far be it from me to argue with a comparison to royalty."

Abraxas smirked. "Well, the only thing better than spending time with the King and Queen of Hogwarts is getting drunk with the King and Queen of Hogwarts. Come on, I'll bring you to the good stuff."

Katherine nodded, and started to trail after Abraxas, who was already pushing his way through the crowd of students.

Riddle caught her arm. "I don't think so. Being drunk doesn't help our plans."

Katherine turned to fully face him, placing her hands on both his shoulders. Riddle looked startled at the contact.

"For once in your life, Riddle," said Katherine firmly. "Loosen up. Don't be so afraid, you won't lose control."

Riddle frowned. "I know that," he snapped.

She raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you waiting for?" Grabbing his hand, she pulled him along behind her as she trailed along after Abraxas.

Following Abraxas' platinum blonde head through the crowd, Tom and Katherine found their way over to where the Slytherin crew had set up.

Immediately, Adeline squealed. "Oooh, Katherine, you look so pretty!"

The rest of the group turned to look at the new arrivals. Celeste nodded in agreement, her blue eyes sparkling. "You really do."

Orion said nothing, but the lingering look he gave Katherine said it all. He swallowed nervously, and adjusted the collar of his black dress robes.

Katherine smiled. "Thanks. You all look great, too!"

Riddle walked over to one of the long tables, picked up a few mini-quiches, and reclined against it. He popped one in his mouth, and surveyed the ballroom from his chosen vantage point.

"Has anyone seen Thaddeus?" asked Antonin Dolohov. "He was meant to meet me here a while ago."

Riddle was about to pop another mini-quiche in his mouth, but stopped, holding it in mid-air. "Thaddeus will not be attending the ball tonight," he said firmly, then completed the transit of the quiche into his mouth.

"Why not?" asked Celeste, curious.

"On account of him being a prick," said Katherine, rolling her eyes.

Celeste shrugged. "Fair enough."

Dolohov shot her a dark look, and now it was Celeste's turn to roll her eyes. "Seriously, Antonin? You know as well as I do that Thaddeus can be a real piece of work sometimes."

Riddle sighed loudly. "That's enough discussion of this subject matter."

A hush fell over the group. It was clear that this topic was off-limits, but no one knew what to say to move on from it. Finally, Adeline broke the silence. "Anyone want to dance?"

Immediately, everyone seemed to nod and fall over themselves to get to the dance floor, likely due in greater part to the awkwardness that had set over the conversation than due to any real desire to dance. Katherine didn't join them, but instead went to lean against the table next to Riddle.

"Way to kill the mood, Riddle," said Katherine, picking up a glass of punch from the table.

Riddle scowled at her. "It's not like these balls are my favourite evening activity. You should be glad I came at all."

Katherine ignored him, and raised her to her lips, taking a sip. "Looks like Abraxas already slipped some liquor into the punch, so at least I don't need to be angry with you for chasing away our only source of alcohol."

The slightest hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Riddle's mouth. He picked up a glass of the punch, and eyed it suspiciously for a moment before taking a swig. "Not bad," he said, his mouth twisting ever so slightly at the bitter taste of whatever liquor Abraxas had added.

Katherine gasped mockingly. "Is the mighty Tom Riddle actually indulging in a drink? What's next, I wonder? A night of indulgence and wantonness?"

Riddle scoffed. "I do know how to have a good time you know. I'm just not a fan of…all this," he finished lamely, gesturing loosely to the ballroom with the hand not holding his drink.

"What do you mean, all this?" probed Katherine.

Riddle's mouth twisted up as he tried to think of the right words. Finally, words failing him, he merely pointed at a group of Ravenclaw students in front of them. "All that. All the fawning over each other, wondering who will ask who for a dance, crying when right person doesn't ask, and swooning when they do. It's absurd."

Katherine smiled. "It's love," she said simply.

Riddle scowled. "Well, it's pathetic."

Katherine shook her head. "You're wrong about that, Riddle. Love is powerful." She paused, checking that she had his full attention.

"The love of money, the love of power, the love of a woman. Each more powerful than the next, and each a great tool for manipulation," said Katherine firmly.

Riddle rolled his eyes, but the hint of a smile graced his features. "You really are something else, Katarina."

Katherine had already diverted her attention elsewhere, however, and was flagging down a familiar blonde in dark dress robes. "Oh Abraxas, there you are," she called. "I would just _love_ to dance with you. Would you _love_ to dance with me? I think that would be _lovely_."

Abraxas looked a bit confused, but laughed it off in good spirits. "Almost as lovely as you are," he said, playing along. He offered his arm to Katherine, and she took it, allowing him to lead her towards the frozen dance floor. As she walked away, she threw a wink over her should at Riddle, left standing alone.

On the crystal-like surface of the ballroom, Abraxas placed one hand on Katherine's waist, and took her hand with his other. He lead her in a waltz, guiding her with all the easy confidence of a man who had spent his childhood surrounded by opulence being trained in perfect etiquette. As it became evident that Abraxas had none of the teenaged awkwardness of many of the other dancers surrounding them, Katherine relaxed, happy to be directed by someone who knew what he was doing, and made it look easy.

Abraxas was smiling, a playful sparkle in his midnight blue eyes. "Did I see Riddle actually imbibing alcohol earlier?"

Katherine laughed. "Indeed you did."

Abraxas looked impressed. "I've never been able to convince him to do that. I suppose I'm not quite as persuasive as you are."

Katherine gave him a knowing look. "I wouldn't say that. There's a reason you're Riddle's right hand man."

Abraxas shook his head. "Riddle doesn't have a second-in-command."

Katherine's eyes narrowed. "He does, and it's you. Dolohov and Lestrange are too dense, the twins are too frivolous, Victoria Carrow's insecurities make her unpredictable, and Charles Avery lacks ambition." She paused, sizing him up. "But you, Abraxas, are smarter than you let on, and you have enough ambition to be devoted to the cause, but not so much that you want to be charge. Hence, second-in-command."

Abraxas raised an eyebrow. "And where do you fit in this pretty picture you're painting, Miss Katherine?"

Katherine's eyes widened. "Who, me? An unimportant side character, I'm sure." She winked.

For a moment, Abraxas held her gaze, looking at her as though seeing her for the first time. Suddenly, though, his gaze was drawn over her shoulder. Katherine felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around, letting her hand drop from Abraxas'.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked Riddle, his low, smooth voice carrying over the music.

"Of course," said Abraxas, deferentially, bowing his hand. He retreated, making his way back over to the side of the dance floor.

Katherine smirked. "I thought you didn't like dancing."

Riddle shrugged. "As it turns out, the degree to which I hate dancing is less than the degree to which I hate watching Abraxas dance with you. Or anyone else for that matter."

He offered his arm, and Katherine took it. Once again, she began to dance. Riddle, too, was confident on the dance floor, but he lacked the instincts and ease with which Abraxas moved. Katherine could tell that unlike Abraxas, Riddle had not grown up attending balls. This was a skill he had acquired only in recent years. Still, there was something magnetic about dancing with Riddle. He moved elegantly across the floor, his movements unhurried and deliberate.

"You know, Miss Markova," he said, eyeing her carefully. "You're not nearly as complex and mysterious as I initially thought you were. I've got you pegged."

Katherine's jaw dropped for a moment, before her lips curved into a playful smile. "You do not."

He spun her around, then brought her in close as he dipped her slightly. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "Oh, I think I do."

Katherine looked at him flirtatiously, and delivered a challenge. "Well, if you know me so well, Mr Riddle, then describe me in three worlds."

He began to open his mouth, but she continued, cutting him off. "And if you say beautiful, or any of its synonyms, I'll be finding myself a new dance partner."

"And why is that?" questioned Riddle. "I've always thought of those words as being rather complimentary."

Katherine held his gaze steadily. "Because I am so much more than beautiful, and if you can't see that, then you aren't nearly as clever as I thought you were."

Riddle paused for a moment, thinking. "You're dangerous, that's obvious."

Katherine nodded, but said nothing.

Riddle continued. "And you're manipulative."

"Another obvious answer," said Katherine, unsurprised.

Riddle shot her a look. "I'm not finished. You're also human – more human, more emotional, than you'd care to admit, I think."

Katherine scoffed. "Don't project on to me what you wish to see, Riddle. I'm not weak, or ruled by emotions."

Riddle shook his head. "No, you're not. By your strength comes from pain, I think. There are things in your past you don't care to talk about, or to think about even."

Katherine stiffened, and Riddle knew he was on the right track. "I don't blame you for that – a sixteen year old witch doesn't find herself at Grindelwald's side by accident, or without being involved in some dark events. Those things can change a person. I know I've been changed by the things I've seen, and by the things I've done."

Katherine shrugged, her face hardened. "I've never been faced with anything I haven't been capable of handling."

Riddle's dark eyes bored into hers. "I believe you. But I've seen those brief flashes of pain in your eyes, the ones you try so hard to hide. There have been times, when people disparage relations with Muggles, that you stiffen, ever so slightly. Something happened before Grindelwald, I think. Something involving your family? And a muggle?"

Katherine's next words were delivered with an acid tone. "Don't speculate on events you know nothing of, Riddle." She pulled her hand from his, ending their dance abruptly.

Riddle was unbothered, and pushed further. "I must be close to the truth, or you wouldn't be so worked up."

Katherine glared at him. "Go question one of your other Slytherin friends, Riddle."

She turned around, and started to walk away. As she did, she heard Riddle's voice calling after her. "I have no friends, Katherine. You'd do well to remember that."

She ignored him and continued walking away, leaving him standing alone for the second time that evening.

* * *

AN: let me know what you think of the chapter! Next chapter will contain some major Tom/Katherine action (wink wink) as well as some important plot advancement. It's a biggie!


	26. Strength and Seduction

Although abandoned on the dance floor by Katherine, Riddle was only left standing alone for a few moments before a 6th year Ravenclaw girl asked him to dance. While he danced with her for a song, a queue of other girls seeking a dance with the head boy formed nearby, having been emboldened by the success of the first. Riddle spent the better part of an hour working his way down this queue, before finally excusing himself, saying he'd promised to meet a friend by the refreshments table.

Luckily, upon his arrival at said table, Abraxas was there to corroborate his story. A few hopeful girls who had trailed after Riddle dispersed back to the dance floor, disappointed upon seeing that Riddle was in fact meeting a friend, and that there was no further opportunity for them to garner his attention.

Riddle wordlessly accepted a drink from Abraxas, and drank it quickly, having worked up a thirst dancing with some very enthusiastic girls.

Abraxas raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for Riddle to say something.

"What?" snapped Riddle, his good mood from earlier in the evening nowhere to be found.

Abraxas shrugged. "I guess you're not going to tell me why Katherine stormed off the dance floor in the middle of a dance, then?"

Riddle gave a long, exasperated sigh. "Apparently, family is a sensitive topic with her. I'm still not entirely sure why," he said in clipped, tight tones.

Abraxas chuckled. "The older the pureblood family, the more drama gets accumulated."

The hint of a smile tugged at Riddle's lips. "And what does that say about your family, Mr Malfoy?"

"Oh, we're all completely mental," admitted Abraxas, laughing. "Really, though, if you want to find out something about the Markova family, you'd be better off investigating it yourself. If they're anything like the Malfoys, they'll be tight-lipped about any family secrets. Family comes first in the old pureblood families, always."

Riddle nodded, considering the advice. "I may have to do just that."

* * *

Orion paced back and forth, looking over his shoulder at a group of older Ravenclaw students. At the center of the group sat Katherine, telling a story about the ancient manuscripts in Durmstrang's library that document the origins of runic magic. Her audience was captivated, and Orion was having a hard time working up the courage to infiltrate the group to ask Katherine for a dance.

Finally, he gave himself a shake, and strode over to where Katherine was sitting. Before he could open his mouth, Katherine spotted him and her face lit up.

"Orion!" she exclaimed, beaming. "I was wondering when you were going to come find me for that dance I promised you."

Orion smiled, relieved that she hadn't forgotten. "I didn't want to interrupt."

Katherine shook her head. "I can finish this story tomorrow; we have a study group session scheduled anyways."

A few of the Ravenclaw students groaned, disappointed that they would have to wait to hear the end of Katherine's story. Hestius Bartleby was particularly irritated. "Katherine, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight if I don't find out what Merpeople could possibly have to do with ancient runes," he complained.

Katherine stood up, taking Orion's arm. "Well, that's a good thing, Hestius. No sleep tonight, the party's only just getting started." She winked, and walked off with Orion towards the dance floor.

A slow, jazzy tune was playing when they reached the center of the skating-rink themed ballroom. Orion lead Katherine in a waltz, holding her lower back and hand with proper form, and a keeping respectable distance between them.

"I've missed you, Orion," said Katherine softly, pulling him closer and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I haven't gone anywhere," said Orion gently.

"No, you haven't," agreed Katherine. "And yet I feel I hardly see you anymore."

They danced in silence for a few moments, before Orion spoke. "I miss you, too."

Katherine lifted her head so she could look Orion in his warm, brown eyes. "It's silly, isn't it? Avoiding one another just so as to not displease Riddle? And yet…"

Orion nodded, somberly. "And yet."

They shared a look of understanding, and of longing.

"Ah, well," said Katherine, a sad smile on her face. "What significance will a little school-boy drama hold in a few years? You and I, we'll be lifelong friends, even if we can't be close now."

Orion held her gaze steadily. "After Hogwarts…," he trailed off, unsure how to ask a question to which he desperately wanted to know the answer.

Katherine knew what he wanted to ask, and answered simply, and with certainty. "After Hogwarts."

They continued to dance in silence, satisfied in each other's presence, having spoken volumes in just a few words.

At the end of the dance, the pair walked back over to where the Slytherin crew had assembled beneath one of the silvery trees lining the edge of the dance floor.

Here, Katherine noticed that Thaddeus Lestrange had finally arrived at the ball, looking a little worse for the wear. He was playing gently with Celeste's blonde hair, which looked silver beneath the frost-covered tree. They were speaking quietly to one another, creating a private moment within the business of the dance. He stiffened when he saw Katherine arrived, but she waved him off, and he relaxed again, but kept an eye on her.

Abraxas was teasing Adeline, levitating a drink above her head and threatening to spill it. Antonin came to her rescue, sending the drink back over towards Abraxas, who dodged it in the nick of time. Adeline giggled and thanked her rescuer.

Even Charles and Victoria were at peace for the moment, with Victoria leaning against Charles while he sat lounging against the trunk of the tree.

Katherine sat herself down between Orion and Abraxas, and she smiled to herself, surprised at how comfortable and relaxed she felt among these people she'd known only a few months. The only person missing from their group was Riddle, still occupied by some of his admirers from the other houses.

Katherine caught herself letting her eyes drift in search of him, but gave herself a shake, and re-focused her attention on the group around her. For once, she wanted to set the politics aside, and simply enjoy the conversation and laughter shared amongst old friends at the end of a very good night.

* * *

A few hours later, only a handful of students remained in the Great Hall. The dancing had long since ceased, and the night was coming to an end. Of course, the group of Slytherins beneath the silver tree had stayed to the bitter end, although Charles and Victoria had left together earlier, ushered out by lewd comments and whooping. "We're engaged!" Victoria had exclaimed in defense as they left, "It's hardly scandalous to go home together."

Abraxas, Adeline, Thaddeus and Celeste were playing a game of Exploding Snap, although Celeste seemed to be mostly asleep at this point. Katherine and Orion had opted out, instead chatting and hunting down the last of the punch Abraxas had spiked with alcohol.

Finally, Katherine picked herself up from the floor, and dusted off her gown. Orion got up too, having offered earlier to walk her back to the dorms. Abraxas glanced over at them, and noticed they were leaving. "You're both giving up already? The sun's not even up yet!"

Katherine laughed. "The ceiling's charmed to look like a clear winter night. The sun's never going to rise."

"Then the party shall never end," he yelled, raising his glass to the ceiling triumphantly.

Orion smirked. "Good luck with that; they're going to start setting up the tables for breakfast in another hour or so."

Katherine laughed and took Orion's arm, and they walked towards the doors of the Great Hall. They meandered down the stone hallways until they arrived at the Slytherin common room.

Riddle was sitting in an armchair there, reading a book on transfiguration as though it were four in the afternoon rather than four in the morning. He closed his book upon seeing Katherine enter, and stood up.

Orion looked uncertainly between Riddle and Katherine. She gave him an apologetic glance, and he sighed began trudging his way towards the stairs of the boys' dormitory.

Katherine caught his arm for a moment. "Remember, Orion, after Hogwarts."

He gave her a small smile, then continued making his way upstairs.

Riddle waited for Orion's figure to disappear around the corner. "What does 'after Hogwarts' mean?" he asked.

Katherine gave him a scathing look. "It's none of your business, like many of the things you asked about tonight," she reprimanded.

Riddle sighed. "Katherine, I want to apologize – "

She cut him off. "Don't, Riddle. Don't tell me how sorry you are for prying into my personal life when we both know you're going to continue looking into my family."

He said nothing, and she knew she was right.

She continued. "It's okay, Riddle. You want to know everything about the people close to you because you don't want to be blindsided. That's just good sense, and it's what makes you such a strong ally. Let's put tonight behind us, shall we?"

Riddle's dark green eyes held her gaze. "I'd like that," he said simply. "And when I said I don't have any friends, I meant it. Friendship and love bring only weakness and vulnerability. But you should know that despite all that, I hold you in high regard, and I'm glad you came to Hogwarts."

Katherine smiled. "And I'm glad you gave me a chance, and didn't kill me as soon as I arrived here."

They both laughed softly, the sound echoing through the empty common room.

"You know, Riddle," said Katherine, taking a step closer to him. "You might be right about friendship and love being sources of weakness, but you're wrong about lust. Sex isn't weakness, sex is power."

Riddle stepped closer to her, closing the space between them. He looked down at her, and she tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "Is that so?" he asked, his breath feeling hot on her face.

Katherine nodded, and slid her hands up along his chest. She let her fingers drag over his shoulders, before resting her arms around his neck. "Most definitely," she murmured.

Riddle continued, his voice soft. "Then why don't you show me just how powerful it is?"

She obliged, bringing her lips down to trace kisses along his neck. She bit into him gently, and he let out a low moan.

"You're not being a very good little pureblood right now, Miss Markova," said Riddle, teasingly.

Katherine looked up at him, a seductive smile on her face. "Well, I've always been the black sheep of my family. Why stop now?"

"Why indeed?" agreed Riddle. He ran his fingers through her dark locks of hair, and pulled her head towards him. He brought his lips to hers in a rough kiss that tasted like whiskey and burned like a cigarette. Katherine's lipstick smeared on her face, but Riddle didn't stop. His fingernails raked down her back, leaving faint red marks trailing along her spine.

Riddle finally paused for a moment, and brought his hand up to cup her jaw. His thumb tugged at her bottom lip, and she exhaled jaggedly, gazing lustfully into his eyes.

When he spoke, it was a growl. "I do feel powerful," he said, a dark smile playing across his features. It was sinister, even menacing, but on Riddle's face, Katherine felt it simply looked right, like a mask finally being dropped to reveal the truth underneath.

He kissed her again, biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw a little blood. Katherine gasped, but didn't pull away. Instead, she dug her nails hard into the back of his neck, deepening the kiss, and slipping her tongue into his mouth. Riddle smelled like parchment and pine trees and _magic_ , and Katherine wanted him _closer_ , wanted his skin against hers.

Suddenly, Riddle extricated himself from the kiss and took a step back. Without a word, he turned and began walking towards the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Just as Katherine was about to sigh in exasperation at Riddle once again getting cold feet when she was starting to feel very, very hot, he turned around to look at her, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well, come on then," said Riddle expectantly. "My room's this way."

* * *

AN: Well it was bound to happen sooner or later! Riddle finally gave in to Katherine's attempts at seduction. Or did she give in to his? Either way, stay tuned for the morning after… ;)

And review to let me know what you think!


	27. Mistletoe and Murder

xx

* * *

Tom Riddle sat at his desk in the weak morning light of the December sun, lazily perusing a book on advanced transfiguration. The cover was worn, and the text dense and wordy, but the book was an old favourite of Riddle's for it's devotion to the fundamentals of transfiguration theory, from which any desired application could be wrought. However, despite his fondness for the book, Riddle found himself unable to focus. Distracted, not for the first time this morning, he looked over his shoulder at his bed. Katherine lay there, asleep and breathing quietly, her dark curls splayed out on his pillow.

Riddle decided he'd had enough of waiting for her to wake up on her own. He shut his book, lifted it up and dropped it back onto his desk, where it landed with a loud thud.

It did the trick, and Katherine opened her eyes, and peered sleepily over at Riddle. "Are you studying?" she asked incredulously. "It's the first day of Christmas break, for goodness sake, Riddle!"

She was mumbling her words, still half asleep and disoriented, wrapped in the green silk duvet of Riddle's bed.

Riddle smirked. "Well, I had to find something to occupy my time while you slept in until half past ten."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Half past ten is perfectly reasonable when you went to sleep at five in the morning."

She sat up, still wrapping the duvet around herself to keep the warmth in. Leaning over the side of the bed, she reached down to pick up her dress from the night before, lying crumpled in a pile on the floor. She pulled it up onto the bed, and began rummaging around in the folds.

"What in the world are you doing?" asked Riddle, as though speaking to a patient in an insane asylum.

Katherine was distracted. "Somewhere in here…" she muttered. "Ah, gotcha!"

From a small pocket sewn into the lining of her dress, she pulled out a cigarette.

Riddle looked disgusted. "Please tell me you're not going to smoke that."

Katherine smiled at him as if he were a small child. "Well, that is generally what people do with cigarettes, yes."

"If you consider idiotic muggles, who don't know the damage that smoking does to a person's lungs, then I agree," said Riddle condescendingly. "But not witches and wizards who know better."

He continued. "Not even the wizards who own tobacco companies smoke; they simply profit from the muggles that they get addicted to the stuff. I honestly think they might be doing it because they hate muggles, rather than for purely for profits, although it's undoubtedly a good way to make money, as well."

Katherine brought her wand to the tip of the cigarette, and shot out a small spark to light the end. "Riddle, I just woke up. Give me five minutes before the talk of politics begins, please?"

She brought the cigarette to her lips, and inhaled deeply. Before she'd finished her first drag, though, the cigarette was wrenched from her fingers, and flew across the room, landing in a cup of water on Riddle's desk.

Katherine glared at Riddle, who shrugged unapologetically.

"Firstly, my dear Katarina, I believe cigarettes are meant to be enjoyed immediately after sex, not after a night spent drooling on my pillow. Secondly, smoking is a filthy and debasing Muggle habit. And finally, I'll confess that I find it incredibly disappointing that you be so foolish as to engage in an activity that could very well shorten your life." Riddle leaned back in his chair, throwing one arm casually over the side, every bit a king on his throne.

Katherine swung her legs over the side of Riddle's bed, casting aside the duvet. She stood, wearing only a pair of lacy black underwear. Her long hair fell in dark messy waves down her back, contrasted against her olive skin. "I'm going to need some of your clothes."

Riddle sighed, frustrated. "Aren't you going to respond to what I said?"

"Clothes first," she said simply, looking at him expectantly.

Riddle stood up and walked over to his trunk, digging around for a moment before tossing her a white school shirt and a pair of slacks.

Satisfied, Katherine slipped on the shirt, leaving the pants lying on the bed. "Firstly, my dear Riddle, I don't drool. Secondly, you feel asleep nearly on top of me last night, so smoking then would have been nigh on impossible. Thirdly, not everything that Muggle's do is worthy of condemnation. And finally, death simply does not concern me."

Riddle sat back down in his desk chair. "That's a ridiculous answer. How can death not concern you? You should value life more than that, Katarina."

She picked the pants up off his bed, and began stepping into them. "I do value life, I just don't worry about death. There's a difference."

Riddle wasn't satisfied. "Why would you not worry about death? Surely it's a human instinct to fear death. What makes you so special?"

Katherine buttoned the pants, which hung loosely off her thin frame. She sat back down on the edge of Riddle's bed. "I don't worry about things I can't control, Riddle. My parents and sister burned to death while my dad was trying to create a new spell and something went wrong. No one saw that coming. No amount of preparation could have saved them. Worrying doesn't change anything, so why bother?"

Riddle pressed on. "That still doesn't make any sense. I understand not worrying about death that you can't predict, but why would you smoke? Why would you do something that actively increases your chances of dying at an earlier age?"

Katherine leaned forward, her face nearing his. "Riddle," she said, reaching out with her hands to hold both sides of his face gently. "Let it go."

She stood back up, and walked over to where her dress lay lying on the floor. Picking it up and laying it on the bed, she began to fold it neatly. "I've got to get going, anyways," she said.

"Why?" asked Riddle suspiciously. "It's the beginning of Winter break."

"Exactly," answered Katherine. "I've got to meet up with Abraxas before he gets on board the train."

Riddle scowled. "Right. You're staying with the Malfoy's over the break."

Katherine raised her eyebrow. "Don't get jealous, now, Riddle. It's just that I expect the parties to be better at the Malfoy's place in the Alps than they will be at a deserted school over the holidays."

She picked up the dress, and took a few steps towards the door. Riddle stood up from his chair, and blocked her path. "You're forgetting something," he said, gesturing to the Slytherin locket hanging around her neck. "You said you would give it to me after the ball."

Katherine smiled. "Then I'd better keep my promise." She handed Riddle the folded dress, then undid the clasp at the back of her neck, and placed the locket carefully on Riddle's side table.

She took back the dress, and made her way to the door. Pausing in the doorway, she looked back at Riddle. "Consider that your Christmas gift," she said with a wink.

He smirked. "Consider last night yours."

Katherine laughed and rolled her eyes, before scurrying back to her room, clutching her gown and dressed in Riddle's oversized clothes.

* * *

After Katherine left, Riddle was tempted to immediately begin investigating the locket. His discipline got the best of him though, and he forced himself to finish reading the chapter of his transfiguration textbook he'd begun that morning. Once he'd finished that, he tortured himself further by deciding to clean his room and return some old books to the library. Finally, with all his affairs in order, he allowed himself to give in to his curiosity, and delve into the secrets the Slytherin locket undoubtedly contained.

The last time he'd touched the locket, he'd seen visions of flames and heard the screams of people in terrible pain. He'd even had his own flesh burnt. This time, he was going to be very careful with an item that clearly held great magical power.

First, he attempted to cast several spells that reveal hidden curses on an object, but discovered nothing. Next, he levitated the locket, examining it closely on all sides for ancient runes or other inscriptions. He found nothing, however, aside from the "S" shaped snake formed from glittering emeralds. Growing frustrating, he decided to provoke the locket with a weak hex. A jet of red light emanated from his wand, and hit the locket, sending it scattering across the side table. It did nothing, however, sitting there, unanimated.

Determining that the locket may only respond to human touch, Riddle decided that it was worth risking touching the locket once more. Tentatively, he reached out with one finger, and placed it on the locket. Riddle jumped slightly, instinctively, as he made contact, and then felt foolish, because nothing happened. He picked the locket up in his hand, turning it over and over. He opened it, and found inside a spot for two photographs, both of which remained empty.

His head spinning, Riddle considered the possibilities. Perhaps the locket had never been cursed at all, and the burning vision was caused by a protection spell placed by Katarina. Perhaps the curse was only triggered when attempting to remove the locket from another person's neck. Perhaps the object sensed ownership, and would not harm him now that Katarina had willingly placed it in his progression.

And then the idea struck him. The most likely possibility, given the conniving nature of the woman who had given him the locket, is that he didn't have the real locket at all, but rather a carefully transfigured fake.

Enraged, he threw the locket across the room. He stood, and began pacing, his mind racing.

Why would she devote time and effort to crafting so perfect a fake copy? Why did she so desperately want to keep the locket out of his hands?

There must be something that she didn't want him to find out. Perhaps something relating to those visions of flames and screaming that he had experienced upon touching the real locket?

Why though? What great significance could those visions have, aside from protecting the locket from harm?

He paused, stopping mid-stride. Unless the visions had nothing to do with the locket, and everything to do with Katarina herself.

Her family died in a fire, very likely screaming as they were engulfed by the flames. This couldn't be a coincidence.

But she willingly told him about the death of her family, so the locket must hold some additional secret, one that she doesn't want him to discover.

He searched his brain, thinking of any odd things Katarina had said that might help him unravel this mystery.

"Death doesn't concern me," he muttered to himself. "Not 'I am not concerned by death', but rather 'death doesn't concern me', death has nothing to do with me." He began pacing again.

But why would she think that? Why would death not concern her, not affect her?

Suddenly, he stopped again, a look of dawning realization on his face. He rushed over to his trunk, tearing out item after item until it was nearly empty. He tapped his wand against the bottom of the trunk, and the wood dissolved away, revealing a hidden compartment underneath. There lay an old book, bound in dark leather, and covered in a thick layer of dust.

Riddle grabbed the book, and tossed it onto his desk, sending a cloud of dust up into the air. When it cleared, the book's title became visible. In ornate gold letters, the words "Secrets of the Darkest Art" were embossed into the leather.

Riddle stood over the book, gazing at it as if seeing it for the first time.

"It's a Horcrux," he whispered. "She made a Horcrux."

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think! I really appreciate your reviews, given that this is my first-ever fanfiction and I don't know what I'm doing haha.


End file.
